Monster High: The Iron Mask Diary
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Matthew Kensington has always worn an iron mask to hide his "sissyness". Born a loner, he had to survive through means in order to have a simple life. But when he transfers to a new school, he finds that he has made new friends. However, there will also be new enemies he would face. Will he be able to take the mask off? Find out in this humorous journal of the iron mask.
1. Journal Entry 1: The First Day

**Monday:**

I've decided to use this empty journal to chronicle my new high school life. I mean, I'm starting fresh at a new school and I think writing all about it sounded like a pretty good idea. However, there are still many worries I have in my head that I can't seem to avoid.

I mean, I'm living inside a trailer in a secluded area around the forest, for God's sake! I'm probably the only teen that doesn't even have parents. I don't really care much about it, but the questions quickly get annoying as time goes on. Avoiding the question only raises more questions so I had to change subject after subject.

Or lie.

I hear that many people think that no parental guidance is not normal for someone like me. Even so, I don't think I would ever be normal. Did I ever mention that I live alone in a trailer home?

Yeah. It only consists of a mini-kitchen, a small bathroom, a worn-down couch, tiny round table, a wooden chair, a cheap bed, a small closet, a vintage stereo and a drawer that holds my valuables. iPod, wallet, car keys, sewing kit, fuzzy dice and my portable hookah.

Yep, you read that right. Sue me if I'm too young to be having that

I began looking in the mirror to see my own reflection. Not to sound narcissistic, but I actually look...ugh, beautiful. I don't know why since I don't find it attractive. Girls don't find a beautiful guy very attractive. That's what I heard back back in my old school.

I used to have silky, long hair but I shaved it all off for my previous school. I thought that would make me more manlier. However, it's still growing quite fast. Let's not forget my figure. Most people call it slender. I call it scrawny. I've tried building muscle, but nothing changed. I even tried getting fatter. I didn't feel any heavier or thicker.

What's strange is that I can really fight. I swear, I'm not exaggerating. I can't lift, but I can pack a wild punch. I find it strange myself. Hey, don't judge me. Defending myself from bullies doesn't automatically make me a delinquent. Hell, even I have my share of bruises and battle scars.

The only thing that could put me in my comfort zone was the blank iron mask that I wore everyday. Maybe that's what's attracting hostile attention from those meatheads. Well, they did dragged themselves into the mess they were asking for. That, and they thought that my slim figure made me a weak pick.

* * *

So back to me going to this new school. It started last week on Thursday. After having one of my brawls, this nicely-dressed lady came up to me and offered me a drink. Of course, I said yes. She was paying, now wasn't she?

We began to chat at the coffee shop and she was quite sympathetic to me. She must've been talking about the fight. I told her that it was no big deal, that it happens everyday. Her eyes widened slightly, yet she remained calm. She asked me if my parents knew about it. I told her that they were not around.

Now I could see the sympathy she was giving. I mean, it's no big deal. I'm a survivor. I can handle anything the world throws at me.

She offered me a chance to enroll at her school to start anew. I was surprised that she was a principal. Honestly, it never crossed my mind because no school would want a delinquent like me. A guy who fights with other meatheads bigger than me must not have been a good influence. I was never an influence.

I told her that I would consider. She gave me a card and swapped numbers with me before the conversation ended.

 **Headless Headmistress Bloodgood**

 **Headmistress of Monster High**

I raised an eyebrow at this card. It's like there is a high school with some sort of Halloween theme. Maybe it's a cultural thing?

I was wrong.

That conversation made me ponder about moving to a new school. Having to move to a new school may be a hassle. Meeting and remembering new people was a drag for me. On the plus side, I could relax from the fighting. It gets really jarring later on. So, I had decided.

I called her on Friday to tell her that I'll be accepting her offer, though I told her that I wanted to keep my enrollment quiet since I wanted to see what kind of school I would be going into. Her response was once again, neutral. I was okay with that. She said that I would receive a registration form in my mailbox so that I could sign it.

I didn't expect a demonic horse to arrive at my doorstep. How does that happen at a daily basis? Well, I found out when I arrived at the school. I signed it while the horse was waiting. Who knew that there was a horse that runs that fast? Not exactly Mach 3, but faster than the average horse.

The strange thing was that the registration form had a species box that I had to fill out. Ethnicity or nationality box, I understand. But species? If they were running mad experiments there, then I would be surprised.

* * *

So now here I am, at this Monster High place. I only wore my brown hoodie jacket just to cover my iron mask. From what I saw there, there were students of different kinds. And when I say 'kind', I mean species. I mean, the card wasn't kidding when I saw the word 'Monster'.

So far, no one had noticed me because of my hood. I kept my hands in my pockets as I slowly walked to the entrance of the school.

I had blended in with the crowd quite well. Unfortunately, I was actually lost because I didn't know where to go. Just when I was about to ask someone (albeit reluctantly)...

"Mr. Kensington, please come to my office this instant."

That was the school intercom. So many of the students had looked puzzled when they heard my name. I wondered where it was.

"Please turn to the left corridor, go straight, then turn right. You'll find a door that is different from others."

So much bewilderment came flooding to my mind since it was like the voice knew what I was thinking. Not questioning it anymore, I followed the directions. Though, I had accidentally bumped a few people on the way (if you can call them that).

Finally, I made it to the headmistress's office. She must really love purple and its shades. Ah, well.

She began to lecture me about how Monster High is all about embracing your freaky flaws. Whether it is good or bad. Yeah, I'm pretty sure one of those flaws has anything to do with looking like a sissy. She gave me my class schedule and told me that she hoped that I have a great time here. Most people sound like they were obligated to make students feel better, but she sounded genuine.

I nodded as I took the class schedule. "Perhaps you could offer me a map around here?" I joked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Righty, I'll just be on my way to class." I said as I left the office to go to my Clawculus (ugh) class.

* * *

To be honest, it was quite a challenge trying to find the class. All I had to do was look at the classroom codes on my schedule and find them. When I arrived to my first class, it seemed that the teacher wasn't here.

A few students saw me and had curious looks. They must've thought that my mask was a face. A face that they have not seen before. My eyes darted around as I tried to find an empty seat. To my luck, there was one.

Unfortunately, it was high up above at the corner. It'll be a long walk up there and students from left to right will be looking at me.

So far, only a few have stared at me. That was good. Well, good enough for me, anyways. I finally reached the empty seat as I slowly took it. By that moment, the teacher came in to start off the lesson.

Clawculus was exactly like Calculus, so I wasn't really expecting much. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher as I looked outside the window. The view was actually cool, since I got to see the entire courtyard of the school. Although the sky could use some blue.

"Mr. Kensington!"

I snapped out of my stupor as the teacher called out to me. Everyone began to look at me as I was called to answer the equation. I gave an answer that was actually close to the real answer. But nonetheless, was still wrong.

After the teacher's reprimanding, I decided to pay attention to the lesson to avoid the attention. I could hear some whispers about me being a new student and stuff like that.

* * *

The bell rang as the class ended. I had to go to the second class, which was Dead Languages. I assume that was the equivalent to Language Studies, but I don't even know.

I just went to find my class. I don't even use my locker. I mean, it is useful but I feel that I don't have the need to use it at any time.

When I got there, the classroom had no students in there. The only person there was a green-skinned teacher who had one of the biggest eyes that I've seen. His face was as withered as a corpse, but actually had build in his body. He took notice of me when I entered.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" he asked, but in a voice of authority.

"I'm a new student here. My name is Matt. Matthew Kensington."

"Well, Mr. Kensington. I am Mr. Rotter, your new Dead Languages teacher. But you will address me as 'Sir'." He told me. I sensed a tone of arrogance in his voice. "I expect you to pay attention well in my class since I expect all my students to stay on track." He informed me.

"Yes, sir." I nodded as I got to my seat at the back.

"Oh, and Matthew." He called out to me as I turned to him. "Just reminding you that I don't give A's to any student!" he exclaimed. "Do you understand?"

I nodded before I sat down. He was a strict one, this Mr. Rotter teacher. I just hope that I understood this lesson.

Unfortunately, the topics were all too new to me. I mean, I learned from the American syllabus. This is Monster syllabus! I could only hope that class ends soon.

To my luck, it did as class ended after the two hours.

* * *

Lunch was very...unique. Unfortunately, the food was a total crapshoot as it was regular slop. I reminded myself to wake up early tomorrow to pack myself lunch. With nobody that I know or interacted with, I found myself an empty table by the window. It was lonely, sure. But that's what I get for being a loner.

I took a scoop of the crap on my tray and slowly slid open my mask to take a bite.

Complete shit.

I spat it out as my tongue took in the awful taste. I know school food can be bad. But who knew that it was complete shit to an extended degree?

"Hey, are those seats taken?"

I turned to see a group of guys. The first guy was brown-skinned and had fur all over his body, immediately I knew that he was a werewolf. The second had blue gills all over him and had a water tank over his head. It took a bit of thought, but I got that he was a fishman. Both of them were wearing the school jackets, each sleeve with their own design. The third guy, however, had his own style. Red sleeveless T-shirt, black pants, white shoes, white sleeveless jacket and shades that exuded cool. I had thought that he was another human until I saw that he had snakes on his head, realizing that he was a gorgon.

At first, I thought of giving them their table because the food was absolute crap. However, I was as hungry as a hobo. Did that make me desperate?

"Sure, why not?" I answered, scooting over to give room.

They seemed pretty content with my answer as they sat down.

"We've never seen you around before. You new here?" Teen wolf asked.

I nodded. "Just transferred here.

"Cool." The gorgon said. "Oh, forgot to introduce ourselves. Name's Deuce. The werewolf is Clawd."

"Sup, dude?" the now-named Clawd greeted with a smile.

"And that's Gil." Deuce continued on to the fishboy, who gave a small wave.

"I'm Matt." I finally introduce myself. It was common courtesy after all. "Nice to meet you guys."

We began to chat around. They asked me questions about my life and stuff. Like I said about my family, they were away. I also told them that I live quite far from the school, which was half-truth. While my trailer was quiet far, I was able to get to the school through shortcuts.

This went on until the bell rang. I said goodbye to them as I went for my next class.

* * *

History class was quite boring. 'Nuff said

Astrology was way more interesting than History, but still boring nonetheless. It was as if the ending of a school day had an anti-climactic end, which was pretty sad.

All in all, I think I might enjoy the school. Minus the crappy food. Still wondering what I should regularly wear though.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's journal entry 1 of this story! Just wondering, who would you like to see our protagonist interact with? It can be the same or different ghoul or manster. Leave it in the reviews!**


	2. Journal Entry 2: Fitting In

**Tuesday:**

Who knew meeting people in class was less pressuring? I mean, I've had a hard time making friends because I was bully bait. No student would befriend me since my presence would bring them trouble. Well, I wasn't really bothered because they were strangers. Though I couldn't feel anything but hurt since people would stay away from me.

* * *

On my second day, I wore something more comfortable. A black short-sleeved open shirt, white tee, jeans and brown shoes. I even had my black hair tied up. Still kept the mask on for obvious reasons.

I had Biteology (biology, if you didn't get it) class today and the teacher was pretty sore in personality. He was as strict as Mr. Rotter. Maybe even more strict since he had sent a zombie student out for talking (I don't even understand what he was saying).

Today he instructed us to conduct an experiment on dissecting a squirrel and we'll be assigned with lab partners after our names were called out. Apparently, it will stick for the rest of the term. I didn't really know many of the other students here that well, so I was nervous. After several names were called and seats switched, my name was called up.

"Matt Kensington and Clawdeen Wolf."

I slowly stood up and looked around to see where this Clawdeen girl was sitting. It didn't take a while until I saw a hand wave to me.

Clawdeen had golden eyes, caramel-colored skin, and auburn curls that tumble to her hips. I could tell that she was a werewolf when I saw her fangs and pointy ears.

She wore a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes, a purple miniskirt, an open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, a furry purple collar and black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes.

She looked really cute.

I took my stuff and proceeded to sit next to her, though I was a bit nervous when I approached her. It took quite a lot of reluctance to sit next to her until she said:

"Don't be shy. I won't bite."

I raised my eyebrow at this since she sounded pretty laid-back, but I managed to relax and sit next to her. While the teacher kept on calling up students, Clawdeen and I began to chat.

"I've never seen you around. You new around here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Just started yesterday."

"Well, Matt. It's nice to meet'cha." She greeted. We knew each other's names because the teacher called us up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Clawdeen." I greeted back.

"My brother talked about you yesterday." She said. It must've been that Clawd guy since they both look quite alike.

"Really now?" I inquired.

"Yeah. You looked way different than what he told me about. Doesn't seem to speak quite a lot and looks like he's hiding something." She said, looking at me. "Well, I only see half of that."

I looked down at my clothing, then back at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said. She just gave a light, playful slap on my arm.

"You flatter me." She replied, humor in her tone. Good-natured one at that.

"I try." I stated.

When we began doing the experiment, Clawdeen and several students looked quite disgusted at the sight. Hah. They're monsters and they're grossed out by stuff like this.

I instructed Clawdeen to make sure the squirrel stayed still, though she couldn't stand the sight of me putting work to it.

"So, what are you?" She began.

I glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "I'm one guy."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean what kind of monster are you? I'm a werewolf, there's a vampire here and a couple of types here. I mean, you don't look like any kind from what I've seen."

"I'm a human." I replied.

"A normie, huh?" She said.

"Normie?" Again, I questioned.

"Sorry. It's what we call humans here in Monster High." She explained. "There's actually another normie here in school. I think you'll get along with him quite fine."

I gave a surprised look. I wasn't the only human here? Maybe I might look into that later.

She continued. "Although, I didn't know that normies wore masks on a regular basis."

I looked at her. "It's my comfort zone."

She gave me a look. "You know for a normie, you're quite strange."

I shrugged. "So I've been told."

She shook her head. "Still, you would've looked better without it even if I don't know what you look like."

I look at her before the teacher called us to show him our experiment results.

Needless to say, we had made a few mistakes, but we still got the job done quite well.

After class, I said goodbye to her and went to my next class. However, this was not the last time that I saw her.

* * *

At lunch, I fulfilled the promise of bringing my own lunch. A nice grilled cheese sandwich. They served a bit more variety this time, but I couldn't trust them after the crap they served yesterday.

I looked around for a lunch table, but there was no empty spot. Just before I could leave, someone called me.

"Hey, Matt! Over here!"

I looked to see Clawdeen and some girls over at a table. I walk over there to see what they looked like.

The first girl looked like she was made from several body parts. She had long white hair with black streaks, almost like my he Bride of...

...oh, I see.

She had light, mint green skin, and seemed to have heterochromia, one green eye and one blue eye. There were stitches all over her body that attach her body and had two bolts in sticking out of her neck.

She wore a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves,with a sewn black polka-dotted tie. The dress was short and the skirt looked puffy while her stiletto heels marcher her hair.

The second girl had pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. From observing the pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin, she was a vampire. She also had a small pink heart right under her left eye, which I guessed was a birthmark. Comparing her to the others, she was shorter than the other girls.

She wore a pink vest with white stitching, two pale grey buttons, black fishnet sleeves ending in cuffs of white lace, and a white jabot. I could see a thin strip of her belly is exposed between the vest and the short, white, frilly skirt with a layer of white mesh underneath and pink stitching. She also had knee-length black fishnet tights matching her shirt's sleeves and pink, knee-high boots.

The final girl had long, black hair with golden streaks, tanned skin with blue eyes with noticeable black eyeliner and a small gem on right cheek. Without the bandage wrappings, I wouldn't have guessed that she was a mummy.

She wore a strapless and knee-length jumpsuit made of sandy wrappings, which had two loose wraps hanging from the left pant leg, a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining, a choker made of matching wrappings as well as a forearm-covering arm warmer with two loose wraps that hung from the lower end for her right arm, black wedges with round gold studs and sandy wrappings that reached up to a third of her lower legs, a studded clutch with black lining.

All in all, I found them all quite attractive in their different way.

I finally made my way there and sat with them, albeit reluctantly.

"Guys, this is Matt. The guy that I told you about." Clawdeen introduced me. I gave a small, shy wave.

"Oh, my ghoul! He looks really cool!" the vampire girl exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Draculaura and welcome to our little circle!" Ain't she a little ball of energy.

"I'm Frankie and it's nice to meet a new student." The daughter of Frankenstein's monster introduced herself. "I used to be new here, but I managed to fit in here. I know you'll fit in quite fine." I wondered where her optimism from.

"And I am Cleo De Nile, but you probably know that already." The mummy girl introduced, though she seemed to have a tone of regality and pompousness. I guess that she was royalty. Though I did not know her name until now, I decided to go along with it.

"Yes. Yes, I have." I replied. That seemed to satisfy her ego.

"At least you seem to catch on." She remarked. I rolled my eyes, though I might not have been the only one to do that.

"Don't mind Cleo. She can be quite a royal pain." Clawdeen told me. I heard a "humph" from Cleo and a few chuckles from Frankie and Draculaura.

"I think I can adapt." I replied, getting a small chuckle from Clawdeen.

We began to chat as the minutes went by. There were some questions thrown there about some stuff about me. Even one about my mask. I gave the same answer, though...

"I think it looks tacky." Cleo commented. "Couldn't you have added something with more color?"

"It's iron. I'm not sure if it can be colored." I replied.

It may have been an argument, but it was no big deal. We kinda shrugged it off, which gave me relief that they didn't mind it. Though eating was a challenge since there were many people sitting around me. Using an alternative, I tore pieces of my sandwich and slipped them underneath my mask and into my mouth. I could sense disappointment. Especially Draculaura.

"Aww, I wanted to see what's under your mask." She remarked.

"Maybe next time when you're lucky." I said, causing her to childishly pout.

"Hey, Matt! Good to see you again!"

We turned to see Deuce and Clawd coming to the table along with a new boy I've never seen before. He had yellow skin and spiky red and orange hair. Like many of the guys, he wore the school jacket, though he had flame patterns on his sleeves.

"Deuce, Clawd. Nice to meet you again." I greeted.

I gave a fistbump to Deuce before he went to sit next to Cleo while Clawd sat next to Draculaura, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. I guess I know who's dating who.

The fire kid came up to me while offering a handshake.

"Name's Heath! Heath Burns, at your service!" he greeted rather enthusiastically. "Well, for the ladies, mostly." He gave a wink to the girls, who either rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

"Nice to meet you, Heath." I replied as I accepted the handshake, though I could feel the sizzle from his hand. I let out a small grunt as I quickly pulled back.

"Heath!" the girls yelled as Clawdeen check to see if I was okay.

"Sorry!" He apologized rather profusely.

"Heath gets fired up when he becomes excited." Deuce explained.

"I can't help it! I mean, he's like a mystery dude that can kick major butt!" he exclaimed.

I sheepishly try to tell him. "It's alright, Heath. I mean, that's some wild assumption you have there." Assuming that it's true (which it kinda is).

"I mean, he doesn't really have much muscle to actually fight." Clawd said, looking at me with a look that said "sorry if I offended you". I just waved it off.

"I mean, I am only human." I said. Heath's eyes lit up (figuratively).

"You're a normie? That's pretty sweet!" He exclaimed. "My cousin's a normie too! You two would definitely get along well!"

"I'm sure I will." I remarked. I just remembered something.

"Gil's not joining us?" I asked. The guys shook their heads.

"Nah. He's in a meeting for the swim team." Clawd answered.

"Shoot. That means Lagoona's not joining us." Frankie said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Gil's ghoulfriend and another of our beasties." Frankie answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Beasties?" I questioned.

"BFFs." Frankie explained.

"Ah." I said. "I'm still trying to get used to this place." They nod their heads in understanding.

"Dude, where'd you get that sandwich?" Heath asked.

"It's homemade." I answered.

"Aww, dude. You're so lucky!" he exclaimed. "We always have to wait for the specials every Wednesday!" Some of the others rolled their eyes, but also nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so." I said. "I think I saw a toenail in one of the gelatin cups.

Clawd's eyes widened as he was about to take a bite of gelatin before he placed it back on his tray in disgust.

We kept on chatting until lunch ended as we went our separate ways. I had Literature class with Clawdeen, so I walked with her to her locker.

"I think my friends like you." She said.

"Really?" I inquired. "I mean, I'm just a guy in an iron mask."

She waved it off. "Just because you wear something very uncommon doesn't mean that it affects who you are. Besides, we embrace our freaky flaws here in Monster High."

I look at her in surprise before bringing a ghost smile to my face.

"Besides, I think you're clawsome enough in my book." She added. Clawsome? I think my life here will become a pun.

"I guess that statement means a lot coming from you." I replied. She smiled as we finally reach the class. There was something nice about her when she smiled. And we just chat for the rest of the class.

* * *

And that's how I made friends. I think...no. I know that I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's about it for our second journal entry! So got another character you want Matt to interact with? You can request for any character. Same and different.**


	3. Journal Entry 3: The Other Normie

**Wednesday:**

Today was quite a painful day. But at least there were new developments going for me.

* * *

Physical Deaducation (are you serious?) was probably not right up my alley. I mean, with my thin physique and lack of supernatural abilities, I was like a small guppy in the sea. Coach Igor's driven personality was not much help since I almost felt the wear and tear in my body, though I couldn't help but chuckle and feel sorry for him whenever he accidentally has his whistle stuck in his throat.

The gymnasium was pretty big so there was enough space. The guys played casketball while the girls did volleyball, though I saw some protests. I finally reaffirmed myself that I sucked pretty hard in monster sports.

Every time I get the ball, I either lose it or get tackled. At one point, my head was almost taken out after a long pass. After taking enough punishment, I finally had enough and decided to sit out on the bench. Coach seemed fine with it, so he allowed it. I guess he's pretty cool underneath that mad determination. The other guys seemed relieved, though one of them mocked me for being a weakling normie. I didn't care, since my life was hanging on the balance from sports.

I sat down and looked at the girls playing. Clawdeen stood out the most since I could see this energy she's giving out there. I think it had to do with her werewolf powers. No wonder her brother looked like a beast out in the court (no pun intended). Still, she looked pretty stunning. I don't even think she broke a sweat.

"Hi there."

Someone broke my train of thoughts as I looked to see someone...normal. Yeah. There was another human. He had black hair with blonde ends, blue eyes and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He wore a buttoned-up yellow shirt, a green, black and grey checkerboard sweater, a blue bowtie, square glasses and blue and green high-top sneakers. His shirt was half-tucked, with the other half hanging out through his belt.

He looked like the typical nerd. But I definitely don't judge.

"Hey." I replied.

"You got benched?" He asked.

"Voluntarily." I answered. "How about you?"

He sighed. "I'm always on the subs. I think it's because I'm a normie." I raised an eyebrow.

"You say 'normie' too?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "It just stuck with me." I rolled my eyes.

"But still. I bet you're good. Normie or not." I assure him.

He scratched his head. "Well, I'm more of a fan than a player. So I'm not really sure."

"Maybe you should try a switch. I mean, you could be good at playing the game." I tell him.

"Really?" He asked in genuine surprise. I nod as I saw a small smile forming on his face. "Thanks. I'm Jackson." He offered a handshake.

"Matt." I shook his hand as we watched the game. "I was genuinely surprised that you're a human. I mean, this is a school for monsters."

"I understand that. I mean, I was surprised since I was the first and only normie to attend this school. I feel a bit more relieved that there's also another one here." Of course, he was referring to me.

"Well, glad to keep you company." I said with humor. He seemed to caught on and rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you wearing a mask?" he asked.

"Well, I feel comfortable with it around." I answered. I could see a bit of skepticism in his face, but he accepted that answer nonetheless.

We began to chat for half of the period until Jackson was called out to play. I gave him a wave and watched him play. He was quite good since his passes were spot on and his shots were right on target, but there were other players that can intercept him at any turn. I guess it was because while his technique were very spot on, they were pretty basic and modest.

"Hey, Matt!" Clawdeen called out as she and Frankie came up to sit next to me.

"You looked pretty awesome out there." I said to Clawdeen, who smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks. How come I didn't see you out there?" she asked.

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Well, I'm not much of a sports guy. So I was allowed to sit out from the game."

"Ah, I can't blame you." she waved off. "Almost all the guys here are pretty sports crazy."

"So how did it go with Jackson?" Frankie asked.

"He's a pretty swell guy." Though he could definitely need to break out of his shell.

"I'm glad you think so." she said, before she let out a soft sigh as she watched the guys play casketball.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

Clawdeen moved closer to my ear to whisper. "She's quite conflicted since she has her eyes on Jackson and two other guys."

"Two other guys? Sounds like a dramabomb." I whispered back.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Me and my ghouls got her back." Clawdeen's pretty loyal to her friends. I like that. She encouraged Frankie, who seemed to cheer up a bit more.

We spent the rest of the class chatting about a wide variety of topics. Clawdeen has an older sister who is studying to be a writer in London (or Londoom as she pronounced it) and she, Frankie and her friends are in the fearleading (cheerleading, but I think you get that) squad. After the matches finished, we went to our locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

The male locker room looked quite normal. Sure, the lockers look like coffins, but they're still normal. After having a rinse, I was about to leave, when I accidentally bumped into someone.

He was a tall and muscular minotaur with tanned fur and sandy blonde hair. The nose ring was quite noticeable as he wore a red shirt with a labyrinth symbol on it and grey jeans.

He was quite intimidating in appearance.

"Sorry. Didn't see where I was going." I apologized.

"You better be. Watch where you're going next time, weakling." He threatened. I just put my hands up in surrender as I backed off.

"Geez, someone really lit a stick up his ass." I quietly remarked, only to hear a loud locker slam as I was grabbed by the shirt and slammed onto a locker.

"What was that?!" He was getting into my face. Normally, I would be intimidated. However, it seemed like he's really got a bad day.

"Knock it off, Manny." Clawd tried to get the now-named Manny to back off. To my luck, it worked.

"Tch." The big guy had let go of my shirt as he walked off. Clawd approached me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Clawd shrugged. "Manny may look like a hot-headed guy, but he can be pretty cool if you slowly get to know him."

"I'll keep that in mind." I remarked as we got out of the locker room, where Deuce and Gil were waiting.

* * *

We had Calcometry (Trigonometry?) 101 for class and it's pretty hard. I was almost scratching my head at solving some of the questions. Mr. Lou Zarr (I almost gave a loud laugh) was probably one of the most boring and douchiest teachers I've met. I was almost close to banging my head on the desk repeatedly until...

"Need help?"

I turned to see Jackson sitting next to me.

I nod in gratitude as he began explaining how to solve some of the equations. It was definitely easier than how the teacher explained it to me (the teacher is so boring that he even puts himself to sleep).

"Thanks. You must be the smartest kid in school." I complimented.

He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. I could see the modesty. "Actually that honor goes to Ghoulia."

"Ghoulia?" I wondered who was that.

"Yeah. She's actually the school genius here. Though you'd have to know zombie speak to understand what she's saying." Ah, she's a zombie.

"You must be 2nd or 3rd in the genius category then?" I jokingly asked. Once again, his modesty was showing.

"It's not really a big deal." he said. I waved it off.

"Ah, no need to get shy about it. You're gifted with a big brain." I joked. He let out a small chuckle. "So, I was wondering if you know Frankie."

His look changed into a slightly forlorn one. "Yeah. We're actually really good friends."

"Then why looking so glum about it?" I asked, curious as to what the problem was.

"I don't just want to be good friends with her." he explained. "We actually dated before. But our relationship was on a..."break" since I still needed to...get myself together."

I understood the first pause, but the second pause made me raise an eyebrow. I felt like there was a deeper meaning in that statement. "Wow, that sucks." I commented, though I felt that was tactless.

Luckily, he shrugged it off. "I don't really mind. While my progress is getting slower, I think it's getting better." he said.

"That's good." I said, even though I have no idea what his problem could be.

"Then there's this other girl from another school at New Salem. She actually likes me and I like her back. I mean, she likes me for who I am. But I like Frankie since she's one of the most nicest ghouls I've ever met. I don't know who I should choose." He buried his face into the desk.

Now this was...something. Jackson has the same dilemma as Frankie since they are interested in more than just each other. I could just tell him who he should date, but I would create more problems than it could solve. So...

"Well, just do what you need to do." I pat him on the back to comfort him.

"Thanks for that." he said, even though he knew that wasn't enough to get him up from the dumps.

The bell rung and we all left the snoring teacher to his desk. Jackson had to leave because he had something important to do. It wasn't my business as to what he had to do, but we said goodbye.

* * *

For lunch, I sat with Gil today. Deuce, Clawd and Heath were busy with a casketball meeting and the girls had a fearleading meeting. I wanted to like the Wednesday specials. I wanted to like it so much that I enjoyed eating them. I wanted to consume it into a delicious gulp and say "Hey! This isn't bad!"

I couldn't.

While it wasn't as crappy as the regular shit, it was still bad. I am actually glad that I brought my homemade lunch. Well, not really. It was instant cup noodles and I brought a thermos of hot water to get the soup running. I would've brought a fork with me, but using chopsticks makes it easier to slip the noodles through my mask. I could even see Gil trying to take a small peeks underneath.

"How are you able to eat with that mask on?" he questioned.

"How are YOU able to eat with that fishbowl on?" I retorted.

"Touche." he conceded.

"Gil!" A voice called out and we turned to see who it was.

She had pale blue scales, webbed hands, fins on her legs, curly blonde hair with blue streaks and freckles on her face. She wore a pink scale bathing suit, with a teal scaly, black jacket with a hoodie attached to it, black and teal board shorts with blue fishnet tights, and black flip-flops with black and white soles. With the aquatic theme going on, I could see that she's some sort of sea monster.

If that was Gil's girlfriend, then he's one lucky bastard. And I meant that as a compliment.

"Lagoona!" Gil greeted as the now-named Lagoona walked to sit next to him and kissed his fishbowl (probably aiming for the cheek).

"Who's your new friend?" Lagoona asked, eyes now on me.

"Lagoona, this is Matt. He's recently transferred here." Gil introduced me. I gave a small wave.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, mate." she greeted as she offered a handshake. Of course out of politeness, I accepted it. Webbed hands felt like regular hands, but with more moist.

"Are you two an item or something?" I asked. It was a question with an obvious answer but they both blushed as I asked them if they are what they are. I could even see both of them holding hands that were locked in for a few minutes.

"Yeah, you could say that we are." she answered. Gil gave an embarrassed smile as I gave a grin behind my mask.

"That's great." I remarked before taking another slurp of noodles.

"So what's with the mask?" Lagoona asked, as I stopped to look at her.

"I get comfortable wearing it." I answer as I drink my soup down.

"Then how come you don't take it off while eating? It must be sore when you mask is pulled and stayed like that." she said, curiosity in her voice. I left her question hanging with a shrug as I finish my cup noodles. Both Lagoona and Gil raised their eyebrows at my shrug.

"So how long have you two been dating?" I ask as we talked about their relationship. Then it went on with the swim team.

"You should try out for the swim team." Lagoona offered.

"We could use some new members since there are only a few of us here." Gil added his two cents.

"No thanks." I politely decline. "I don't think I'm that great of an athlete."

"Oh, well. Stop by if you wanna try out, alright?" she said as the bell rang.

I said goodbye to the couple as I went for my next class.

* * *

So I think I befriended two more people. I hope they consider me friends. It kind of gives me a bit more confidence.

* * *

 **A/N: Journal entry no. 3 is done! I had him interact with some other characters since the opportunity came into my head. So who do you want Matt to interact with? Like I said, it can be the same character or another character that has yet to appear.**


	4. Journal Entry 4: Hyde In The House

**Thursday:**

Today just got intense. I mean, I think I made an enemy. Though I was no stranger to enemies, they were human ones back in my old school. Not to mention that my face was almost exposed.

* * *

I had Mad Science for my class. Mr Hackington looked like a mean-spirited person, since I heard that he gives punishments right off the bat. After giving attendance, he had locked the door just to tell us that he does not tolerate students who are late. While I understood that, my train of thought was interrupted by a huge bang on the door. Afterwards, it was several bangs on the door. Hackington began to get annoyed until he finally gave in. When he finally unlocked it, the door burst opened and someone jumped in.

"HYDE IS IN THE HOUSE, YEEAAAHHH!"

The guy had blue skin, sunrise-like eyes and a black tattoo on his face. His hair looked like they were made of flames and he had an eyebrow piercing on his left eye brow. He wore a red leather jacket with gold stitching, with black and purple pinstripe pants with a flame pattern at the hem, a yellow belt, black and yellow high-top sneakers andblack and orange headphones.

Overall, he looked like a rock star with a fiery attitude. Oh, wait...he had that.

Hackington began to reprimand and scold him, but I could see that the guy looked bored and just shrugged it off. He walked towards an empty seat that was right beside me.

"Hey, what's good, dude?" He greeted to me in a rather robust manner. I gave him a look, but decided to reply with a small "hey".

"Jackson's told me about ya. He made it sound like you were a dork!" he remarked as he slapped my back rather strong and playful. I would feel offended, but this guy seemed to be the epitome of wild. So, I can't really blame him for his nature. "But I think he's missed out some details. You look like a cool cat, Matt."

I scratched my head as I took in what he said. "You know Jackson?" I asked.

"Know 'em? Dude, we're exactly the sa-" he was interrupted by Hackington, who told him to be quiet in a rather loud tone. The kid rolled his eyes.

"I never caught your name." I whispered to him. He grinned.

"Well, you're in luck. The name's Holt. Stick with me and I'll definitely show you how to light up the fires in this place with style." I raised an eyebrow, since he looks like someone that would cause trouble. However, I decided not to question it since I could see that he was trying to be nice.

"I'll think about it." I reply as Hackington had told us to begin the experiment with our partners. Apparently, Holt was my partner as we had to create some sort of healing potion.

Unfortunately, we screwed that one up.

While I had to test a couple of the mixes, Holt looked pretty bored as he heated up the temperature. Just when I turned my back to record the results, I could hear a couple of glasses clinking and some wild sizzling. I turned back to see Holt mixing the mixes together!

"Holt, what did you do?!" I exclaim in a frantic manner.

"This stupid experiment was boring. So I decided to lighten things up!" He replied in a rather enthusiastic tone.

"But we're gonna fail!" I retorted. He shrugged. HE FUCKING SHRUGGED!

"Well if we're going down, we are going out with a bang!" He yelled excitedly. I frantically look around.

"Everyone take cover!" I shouted as they looked at our table to see what the commotion was all about. When they saw it, they panicked as we hid under our tables. I dragged Holt down under the table.

"What's going on here?!" I could hear Hackington's voice until I heard a loud explosion. Slowly, we began to get out from under the table to see what happened.

Our teacher's face and cowl were covered in soot.

He coughed quite a lot and failed us instantly.

"That was CLAWSOME!" Holt exclaimed, despite the fact that we failed. I could only grumble in frustration. I could feel the pitiful glances coming to my way. Holt may be an outgoing person, but he was a loose cannon.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"You were pretty cool yourself." Holt remarked, slapping my back as he looked impressed. "I mean, you're like the mastermind of one big bang. I thought that you were like Jackson. Whenever he makes an experiment, he always looks so tense. But you were pretty cool. No pressure. Just doin' it."

With nothing else to do, I decided to actually engage into the chat. So Holt was a DJ that played in either parties or clubs on the nighttime weekends. Sometimes, he would focus on producing new beats. To enlighten him, I gave him a song to listen to on my iPhone.

It was called "Ass N' Tittties". Don't judge me, this song was catchy as fuck.

Holt seemed to think so to as I saw him shaking to the beat. "You gotta send me a copy of this song." he said. I could see puppy eyes like he needed this song. Maybe it was for his DJ playlist.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Just give me your e-mail so that I can send a copy." Holt nodded as he wrote it down.

The bell had rung as class ended. "We should hang out sometime. Smell you later, bro." Holt said as he left the classroom, rather quickly. I shook my head since he definitely wasn't the kind to enjoy classes. Hackington stopped me on the way out and told me to redo the experiment with another partner on Saturday. He didn't say who I would be partnering with, but he said that it was definitely not Holt.

* * *

Math class was definitely way more easier than Calcometry. Though, the algebra was a huge pain. Letters and numbers will never mix!

Throughout half of the class, I could feel a cold chill around me. I turned to my right to see another student.

She had light blue skin accentuated with some sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She had two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. She was probably one of the tallest girls around the school.

She wore a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue patterns, looking like ice reflecting through light and sparkly stockings that fade from bright pink to blue. Her dress had white fur trimmings across the top, with a similar design along the arm, and legwarmers over what looked like platform high hiking boots. She wore a furry hairband and a crystal necklace.

Despite having this cold demeanor, she looked beautiful.

However, I felt the temperate drop around my body, so I buttoned up some of the buttons of my black shirt. It was less colder, but still cold.

I was struggling with one question. Looking at the girl, I whispered to her. "'Scuse me." She looked at me with a neutral expression on her face. "How do I do this?"

She looked at the question. "Question is simple." she said. She had some sort of thick accent. "Here, I show you." She explained to me the question as I tried to do it. It really wasn't that hard.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Abbey. Abbey Bominable." she introduced herself.

"Well, thanks Abbey." I finish. "I'm Matt. Matt Kensington." I introduce myself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Matt." she said.

I nod as I go back to doing the questions. Still, I could not help but give small shivers while working.

"You are cold, no?" Abbey asked as I turned to her. I would say "No, it's the wind." But she probably knows.

"Well, a little bit." I reluctantly answer. I hoped that I didn't offend her.

"I apologize. I am from Himalayas, coming here to study in Monster High." she explained. "While yeti have ice power, they also have cold body."

"That explains it." I mused. "How are the Himalayas?" I asked, hoping to get to know her. To my luck, I saw her show a bit of interest in the topic.

She began to tell me how the Himalayas is a great place and the food there is delicious. I asked her about the inhabitants there.

"Villagers are strict, but are also hospitable." she answered.

"Villagers? So...there's some sort of tradition going there, am I right?" I assumed that there was a tradition there in a village since...c'mon. It's a village! You can't really blame me for thinking that there's stuff like this that's going on, right?

"Correct." She answers with a nod. Bingo.

"Well, now I'm interested since I have been misinformed about the Himalayas."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering what info I was told.

"Back in my old school, people tell me that the population there is scarce." I told her. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"It is lie. Only myth used by normie people to spread propaganda." she stated. I shrugged, since Abbey's existence seems to have debunked the human claims.

We spent the rest of the class talking about the Himalayas, their cultures, traditions and etc. I think I have the knowledge crammed into my brain. Well, I think it'll help me in Ge-Ogre-phy (goddamnit).

Class ended and we got up.

"It was nice talking to you, Abbey. I'll see you later." I say my goodbye.

"Goodbye, Matt. We can talk about Himalayan culture next time." She said. Well, it was a nice conversation. But I think we should talk about other stuff next time. I nod as I leave the classroom.

* * *

On the way to the creepateria (my mind brainpalmed so many times), I got into a small altercation with some...interesting characters.

As I walked through the hallways, I felt a two pairs of hands grab my arms. I saw who my captors were.

Both girls had grey fur and white facial markings. There were also white markings on their legs, but both of them had markings on an individual leg. One had black hair and the other had white. They wore sleeveless, tiger print shirts in horizontal black and white, skirts and sleeveless jackets. Each of them had a glove on one hand and a bracelet on the other. Their shoes were black boots reaching almost to her knees and crimson wedge heels, bows over the entire length, studs at the top, and open toes.

It was double trouble as I was dragged around the corner. Most people would resist, but I just allowed them to drag me since I can't allow any body straining on my arms. I could see the skeptical looks they were giving since I'm making it easy for them. There had to be a reason why I'm being "abducted". I put them in quotes because I was willing to go with them.

We took a turn around the corner and there, I saw what was their ringleader.

She had orange fur with a darker orange spot around her eye, dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sported an emo styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair, with a tiger stripe running down it, green eyes, and her pupils being like catlike slits. She wore a sleeveless red tunic with diagonal black and white stripes, a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants.

She wore mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole, an orange scarf around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle. She had three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear and black converse wedges with red heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs.

Needless to say, she looked like a mean one. And I think I've just stumbled into a werecat gang.

"Now isn't this interesting." she said, as she slowly towards me. I raised my eyebrow. "A small, lost kitten in a big monster school. Poor normie." I could tell that she was teasing me.

"May I ask who's speaking with me?" I asked.

"Name's Toralei Stripe. But you can call me Toralei. And these two ghouls are Meowlody and Purrsephone." she introduced. The twins gave catlike grins, which I found fitting.

"So, what's up?" I started.

"Just warning you not to cross me. Or else there are going to be repurrcussions." She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all? I gotta get to lunch." I say, but the twins's grip began to slowly tighten.

"You may be safe with De Nile around, but you should know who really rules the student body. And that's. Me." she said, prodding my chest quite hard. I said nothing since she's trying to intimidate me. I wanted to see how it goes.

"You got something against her?" I asked, curious as to what her beef was with Cleo.

"Nothing personal." she answered, now checking her sharp claws (or nails. I don't really know). "I just need to show her that she's not the only one eyeing for the school pedestal."

"Well, good luck with that." I said, but the grip on my arms are even tighter.

"You know, you could come with us. I could always use a male plaything whenever I'm bored." she traced her finger down my chest before she went closer to my ear. "Or I can make sure that you don't make it out within a month." she whispered.

Somehow, that gave a small chill down my spine. I think she could sense that since I saw her grin as she pulled back. However, I reaffirmed myself. "No thanks."

I saw her smile falter a little. "Fine, then. I'll make sure you regret it. But first..." her hand was going for my mask.

I began to panic. "W-wait...what are you...?"

"Oh, did you think I'm going to leave without seeing what's under that mask? If you don't mind, I'll be having my prize." she said, the menacing tone in her voice.

Now was the time that I frantically struggled. Looking around the corner, I could see some silhouettes, knowing that the hallways are still slightly crowded.

"Stop! STOP! No, I'm serious! Stop, this is infringing on my rights! You stop this hand touching right now! HELP!" I yelled, while frantically struggling.

"Matt!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turn to see Clawdeen, Lagoona and Frankie coming here. Relief now mixed in with panic.

When Clawdeen saw the werecats, she growled. "Toralei!" Immediately, she pounced on my captor and it became a catfight (?). "Why I oughta smack you back to your litterbox!"

"Dream on, you mutt-ow!" Now they were pulling each other's hair.

The twins let go off my arms to try to hold Toralei back while Frankie and Lagoona tried to hold back Clawdeen.

"C'mon, ghouls. Let's go." Toralei ordered as she and the twins left. However, she gave one last look at me. "Remember, little kitty. I own you." She gave a low purr and finally left. I gave a heavy breather as I slowly got up. The girls came to me and helped me up, concern on their faces.

"You alright, mate?" Lagoona asked.

"Of course I am. Thanks for the aid, though." I said.

"When I see that kitty, I'm gonna..." Clawdeen growled, but Frankie placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"She's gone. That's all that matters." Frankie assured her.

"How did you girls know where I was?" I asked, wondering how they found me.

"Werewolves have better hearing than any ordinary normie." Lagoona explained.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we better get to lunch." I said as we walked to the creepateria, though I could sense the worried looks they gave to me.

* * *

Lagoona told Draculaura and Cleo what happened back there. While Draculaura got extremely worried and wanted to see if I was alright, Cleo had a serious look. I guess it was true that she and Toralei were both rivals. Apparently, this feud has been going on since Toralei and the twins had arrived to Monster High. I kind of feel like I was dragged into this from out of nowhere.

Since that encounter, I didn't really feel comfortable eating lunch with my mask half open. To my luck, Heath arrived by our lunch table. He asked me if I was going to eat my lunch. I told him to knock himself out with it. It seemed that he was rather elated with my response and took the sandwich.

After lunch, we once again went our separate ways as me and Clawdeen walked to our next class. The walk was silent. Before I could say something, she beat me to it.

"Are you really alright?" She asked, the concern in her voice once again.

I look at her and nod, but she didn't buy it as she gently placed a hand on my back.

"I'm serious. We're your friends, so just tell us if something's bothering you." she said. The worry in her voice was really genuine.

"Alright." I say as we got to class. "And Clawdeen?" She turned to me slightly. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem." And we went to sit to our respective seats.

* * *

I may have enemies, but I think I can live even better with friends. There may be ups and downs, but I'll definitely do just fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Fourth entry is completed. So who do you guys want Matt to interact with on the next entry? It can be the same or different character. And what do you want him to do on the Friday and Saturday entry?**


	5. Journal Entry 5: Hybrid Hospitality

**Friday:**

Today was pretty eventful. Yesterday, I bought a can of catnip to use as a distraction if I every run into Toralei and the cat twins. I made a new friend and he asked me to hang out with him and his friends.

* * *

It was Physical Deaducation class and we had outdoor sports. The guys played football and girls were on the track and field. I think I found my niche in football (they call it scary soccer. I'm sticking to football, since they call pigskin toss "graveball"). I mean, I think I consider myself pretty fast and technical when it comes to dribbling and dodging tackles. While I didn't score any goals, I made pretty good passes to my team's striker, Clawd.

It was all good until I got shoulder tackled by Manny. Probably revenge for what happened two days ago. While Manny got fouled and our team got a free kick, my ankle was twisted. I tried to hide my injury and play the game, but Clawd and Deuce seemed to notice me limping and giving weaker passes.

"Dude, you need to sit out. You're gonna get your injury worse." Clawd said, concerned for my well-being.

"Yeah. No need to keep going if you're hurt. It's a game." Deuce added his two cents.

"But this is probably the only sport that I'm good at in this school!" I protest. They had given me looks of pity. I really hate that kind of look. I don't want to look weak.

"I know, dude. That's why we new you to sit out so that you won't keep hurting yourself." Clawd said, pleading for me to rest. He sounded really genuine. I couldn't stay mad at them. They are my friends and are just looking out for me.

"I...alright." I finally conceded as I limped back to the benches. Every time I made a step, I could only wince in pain as I made my way there, grabbing an ice pack on the way from the coach's bench.

I sighed as I watched the guys play. Sports injuries always happen at random. I felt very depressed since I felt as if I was a weak link.

"Why do I feel so useless?" I mutter to myself.

"You're not."

I turned around to see where the voice came from. It was a guy. He had gray skin, horse ears, a blue unicorn horn, blue eyes, long black hair and a long tail with streaks of red, blue, and yellow. He wore a ribcage design shirt with the primary colors, one sleeve is red, the other blue. One side of his pants was plain black, the other with a leg muscle deign with colored with the primary colors. His shoes were yellow with spikes on the toes.

"I thought that you're were a really fangtastic player." He said.

"But I got injured really easily." I said.

"Sure, but you moved the ball around pretty smooth and gracefully." He said. "I don't think anyone can move like that. Especially me."

"You? Aren't unicorns supposed to be majestic?" I jokingly asked.

He had a small chuckle and a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm part zombie, so I kinda inherited my clumsiness from that side of the family."

"But you must have done a lot of huge stuff for any of the school sports teams, right?" I asked.

"Well...I have scored a couple of winning goals for many graveball games at the last minutes." He answered.

"See? They really utilized you as the graveball team's wild card." I say. After a few seconds of silence, we both let out chuckles.

"I can't believe that you just encouraged me when I was the one supposed to encourage you." He said in-between chuckles.

"You did." I replied, trying to fight back the laughter.

The chuckles died down afterwards.

"I never got your name." I stated.

"Oh. My name is Neighthan." He introduced, offering a handshake.

"Matt." I reply, shaking his hand. "So you're some sort of zombie-unicorn hybrid?" I asked.

He nodded. "My mom is a unicorn and my dad's a zombie."

"That's really awesome." I say. He looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you probably have zombie and unicorn powers that make you like some sort of super wizard." I added. He let out a small laugh.

"I glad you think so. But it's not all bright lights there." He said.

"I know."

I checked to see if my ankle is feeling better.

It wasn't.

The moment I try to rotate it around made me wince slightly.

"Need help there?" Neighthan asked. I gave him a skeptical look.

"How can you fix an injury?" I questioned.

"Here." He placed a hand on my ankle as his horn started to light up. Despite the uncomfortable feeling, I allowed him to work his magic. Throughout the process, I was fidgeting slightly. He seemed to notice my distress and calmed me down, telling me to think happy thoughts.

I did. I began to think back from my first day of Monster High. From meeting the guys, Clawdeen and the ghouls, Jackson, Lagoona, Holt, Abbey, my skill for football and Neighthan. I've made a couple of friends. Sure there were enemies, but I was only thinking happy thoughts.

I slowly opened my eyes as he was finishing up. "Now try turning your ankle."

With small reluctance, I slowly turned it around. I don't feel the pain. "You can heal?" I asked, slightly incredulous.

"Yeah. It's part of my unicorn powers." He answered.

"You are really amazing, you know that?" I compliment him. He gave that sheepish smile again.

"It's no big deal." He was also a modest one. "So are you going to get back out there?"

I think about and finally give an answer. "I think I might need some rest for a couple of minutes."

He looked surprised again. "Really? You seemed pretty eager to play."

"Yeah, but talking to you is pretty relaxing." I answer. He smiled.

We began to talk about our previous schools. He and his friends since childhood were outcasts from the same schools because they were hybrids. I could relate to him, except it was because of my frail body structure. Of course, I didn't tell him about my "delinquency". I put it in quotes because self-defense does not make me a troublemaker. Again, there was a question about my mask and I gave the same answer.

"I think you're pretty cool." I tell him. Again, that sheepish smile.

"Thanks. I could say the same thing about you." He replied. "We should hang out after school." He offered. "I could ask my friends if I could invite you after school."

"Really? But I'm not a hybrid like you guys." I said.

"I don't think that matters. It's who you are that matters." He countered.

I scratched my head. "Well, alright then."

He smiled slightly wider. "Clawsome. I'll text you to let you know where we'll meet."

We exchanged numbers as I was called out to play the second half. I gave Neight a wave as I went back out on the field, running without any problems.

"Glad to have you back, bro." Deuce greeted, he and Clawd happy to see me.

"All thanks to Neighthan." I said.

"Yeah, he's really nice guy. Clumsy, but nice." Clawd said.

My comeback had turned the tide of the game as our team won 4-3. After the match, Manny came up to me.

"Err, sorry about that injury." he apologized, though there was reluctance in his voice. I decided to accept it.

"It's alright. I know that competitive sports brings out the best and worst out of us." I say. He felt relieved.

"I know, right? Whenever I go out on the field, I feel like I'm in the zone." He says, passion in his voice.

"I understand." While there were jocks that can be jerky meatheads, I can't help but admire their dedication in athletic games.

"You know, for a normie, you're not so weak." He said. I had a shocked look behind my mask.

"What?" was all I could let out.

"You get injured out there all because of me. But you still keep on going. I even heard that you still want to play. I've never seen a normie push themselves that much." You know, for a meatheaded jock, I've never seen such insight from him. Maybe Clawd was right. He can be a pretty cool guy. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back, just because you're a normie."

"Well, I look forward to playing against you next time." I remarked. The minotaur gave a grin of respect as we went to hit the showers.

After changing, Clawd came up to me and said that Coach Igor wanted me to join the school's scary soccer team. I was genuinely surprised since I was a human.

"The way you moved out there was pretty awesome." Clawd said. "No one has ever seen such speed and agility from a normie like you."

I guess my skinny figure had helped me with something for once.

* * *

I had lunch with Clawd, Deuce and Gil. I brought myself three hotdogs because one might did not fill my appetite. Deuce saw Jackson and wave at him.

"Yo, Jackson! We got you a seat!" the gorgon said.

The fellow human walked to our table and sat opposite me.

"Matt, I am so sorry about what Holt did yesterday." Jackson said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You two cousins or brothers or something?" I asked.

"Well, we're actually the sa-" Jackson was about to finish until my phone rang.

"Hold that thought." I checked my phone and saw a text from Neighthan. He said to meet him outside the school gates.

"Sweet." I said to myself as I placed my phone back in my pocket. "You were saying Jackson?" I turned to him.

"We...live under the same roof." He said, albeit reluctantly. I raised an eyebrow. I had further questions when I saw Clawd, Deuce and Gil give uneasy looks.

"Well, alright." I decide not to pry any further, despite knowing that he was hiding something. So, I decided to change the subject. "I have gotta be honest. I really think lockers are pointless."

"Really? I thought that they're pretty useful when you wanna keep stuff in them or bring them out." Deuce said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but what's the point though? I mean, can't anyone just keep their stuff back at their home?"

"Well, Draculaura has a lot of stuff in her locker." Clawd said.

"Like how much?" I ask.

"Well, think of how much a ghoul thinks she needs. Then multiply it by five." he replied.

I begin to think, and my eyes widen.

"Her locker's loaded." I mutter in astonishment. Clawd nodded grimly. "I find it absurb as to how it can all fit."

"That's what she said." Deuce remarked, earning a snicker from the other guys. I rolled my eyes.

We continued to talk about trivial stuff until the end of lunch time. We went our separate ways once again as I was on my way to class. However, I was stopped by Clawdeen, Cleo and Frankie.

"Hey, Matt." Frankie greeted.

"Yo." I greeted back.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us at the maul tonight since it's a Friday and all." Clawdeen offered. I was surprised by this, even though mall was pronounced as 'maul'. However, I sighed to break it to them.

"I wish I could, but I promised that I would hang out with Neighthan. Sorry." I say apologetically. IT might be my imagination, but I saw Clawdeen's smile falter a bit.

She shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. We can hang out next time."

"Wait, did you say Neighthan?" Frankie interjected. "As in Neighthan Rot?"

"Yeah. You know him?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"Well, he's actually a really nice guy and another friend of ours." she said, thought there was some sort of funny tone in her voice. Was that a tinted pink in her cheeks?

Clawdeen whispered to me. "She has a crush on him as well." So Neighthan was the second guy. That leaves me with the burning question as to who the third guy is.

"Ohh..." I say, getting it.

"Ugh, you really need to decide right now." Cleo told Frankie, irritation in her voice. "It's gone way too long. It didn't take me long to pick Deuce as my boyfriend."

"I know but...he's someone that I can connect with! Then there's Jackson. He's such a sweet guy." Frankie said. It was like she was fighting some sort of internal battle. As she and Cleo were engaged in their own conversation, my attention was set on Clawdeen.

"It's like she's got some internal conflict within her." I remarked. She sighed.

"Yeah, it's been like that since before you came here." she said.

"What about you? Isn't there a guy you like out there?" I asked. She shrugged off.

"Well, of course there is. I liked Draculaura's cousin." Draculaura has a cousin? Who knew? I didn't. And now I do. "He's a pretty smooth guy and a has no problem with werewolves."

"Oh, I see." I don't know why, but I felt disappointed that she likes him. However, if she liked him, then she likes him. And I'm going to accept that. But...

"But it felt pretty weird since my brother's dating Draculaura." I seemed to have forgotten that bit. "Besides, there's too much sparkling I could handle from him." Wow, now I feel sorry for the cousin. Born with sparkling. That's pretty...sad.

And funny.

"Well, I hope you find the right guy." I said. There was that smile again.

"Yeah." she uttered.

"I gotta go. Later." I wave goodbye as I went to my next class.

* * *

School ended as I waited for Neighthan at the gates. This was the first time that I hung out with a group of people. It was like I was being accepted into the student body. Looking back, I think I have already been accepted since day one. I don't really know how to explain it. It was quite alien to me.

"Hey, Matt!" I turned to see Neighthan walking towards me with a wave, although he seemed to have tripped. I slowly ran to him to help him up. "Thanks." He said as he got up.

"So where are the others?" I asked as we walked to the town. I've only seen glimpses of the town because I stopped by the convenience store.

"They said they'll meet us at the cinema. Trust me. They'll like you." he answered.

"By the way, how did you convince them that I can hang out with you guys?"

"Well, Sirena was eager to accept you. It took some convincing for Bonita to say yes while Avea...wasn't really enthusiastic about it." He answered. This Sirena sounds like a friendly one. I wasn't sure about Bonita and Avea.

"What's the movie we're watching?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping we would watch a psychological thriller film tonight." Neighthan answered. "It gives new perspective on different kinds of situations."

I nodded. I didn't mind, though. We arrived at the cinema and began waiting at the line.

"So, do you know Frankie?" I asked.

"You've met her?" he questioned, though I could hear a small stutter.

"Yeah. Had lunch with her once and classes with her several times." I tell him. "I guess that you do."

"Well, she helped me and my friends realize that Monster High is a place that we can fit in and be accepted." he explained. I nod. Frankie has really made a huge impact on the school. "I feel like we can really connect and understand each other. It makes my heart...flutter."

I raise my eyebrow. I never had that feeling before, so I can't say that I could understand that. But picking up the pieces, I could assume one thing.

"I know it sounds cliche, but you get what I'm saying. Right?" I do.

"Ever plan on asking her out?" I asked. He nodded.

"I plan on asking her next week."

Next week? Isn't that quite long? I didn't say it out loud since I don't really understand dating.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked.

"I think she will." I said, assuming that Frankie would accept the date proposal.

"Neighthan!" Someone called out. We turned to see where the voice was coming from. There were three girls there.

The first girl had pale purple skin, but had darker fur on the horse part of her body. I thought that she was a centaur until I saw that she had feathery wings that seem to fade from black to turquoise and her blue eyes had bold pink feathers surrounding them. Both her head hair (or mane), which was done in a ponytail, and tail hair were blue. She had horse ears, which seem to stick out slightly. She wore a black top hat with red trim, black gloves, an equestrian's uniform, with blue ruffles along the collar and bottom and around the waist of the top was a black belt with strands hanging off it.

The second girl had pink skin, pink eyes with green pupils, two spindly horns, long platinum blond, pink and black hair, and a tight sparkly dress. I could see her large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the holes. Her torso and arms were skeletal while she had moth legs and her heels have a design similar to her wings.

The third girl had stark white skin that flowed over into the scales of a tail that changed from silver to blue to black at the bottom. Her long, purple hair had lavender streaks through it and part of it was coiled and twisted, the rest flowed down past her waist in sidecurls. She had blue eyes and from the elbow down her skin fades into black. She wore a golden or green one-shoulder top and had several long, black strands of fabric tied around her wrists.

In short, they all look pretty awesome.

"Ghouls, I'd like you to meet Matt. The new student." Neighthan introduced me. The third girl floated towards me.

"Hi, I'm Sirena! Pleasure to meet you!" She introduced, giving my hand a rather vigorous handshake.

"H-hi, S-Sirena-a! I-I ho-ope we be-ecome-e friends-s." I reply. She smiled and stopped her handshake.

"I am Avea Trotter. But you can call me Avea." The first girl introduced in a rather haughty tone, slowly raising her hand in front of me. "I hope that you live up to what Neighthan has told me about you."

I glanced at Neighthan, who had a sheepish smile. What has he told them about me? Then, I looked back at Avea, where I gently shook her hand. "Well, I have no idea what he's told you about me. But I hope that I would impress you enough." That made her raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bonita." The second girl introduced herself. I could hear the nervousness in her tone. Was she chewing through her own clothes?

"It's nice to meet you, Bonita. Hope we can get along." I greet. That seemed to have calmed her down slightly, but I could see her slightly chewing on her clothes.

Finally, we had reached the booth. "So what movie are we gonna watch tonight?" I asked.

All together, they said.

Avea-"Action"

Bonita-"Romance"

Neighthan-"Drama"

Sirena-"Comedy"

Slowly, they looked at each other and began to bicker. I looked at the other movie posters and raised an eyebrow at a fifth one. "How about all of them?" I asked.

They looked at me, then at the poster I was pointing at. Then they looked at each other and muttered in agreement. I paid for the five tickets as the cashier gave me a funny look.

"You didn't really have to pay for them, you know?" Neighthan said.

"Well, since I was invited, you could say this was thank you." I replied. The girls looked at me with surprise. I was grateful for them inviting me.

Besides, I wondered what a movie with all four genres combined was like.

* * *

It was fucking terrible!

Everything was a scattered mess in the film. There were too many plotholes, the dialogue was cut-off, the actors were acting like doors, the sound effects were poorly coordinated and let's not forget the damn musical numbers!

I think the others had shared my distaste (though Sirena was laughing all the way) and Avea was berating me for choosing such a crappy film. I can't really blame her, but I also can't help but defend myself.

"Look, I'm sorry. How was I suppose to know that a movie package like that would be crumpled into a huge mess?"

"Oh, maybe you would've known when you looked at the director's name!" she retorted.

"Who the hell is Ewe Gore?!" I snapped back.

"C'mon. Let's get dinner." Neighthan interjected, trying to stop our argument from escalating.

We both calmed down and went to a die-ner (are you serious?). It looked like what you see in every any other diner.

We decided to sit at the booth. I sat at the end beside Sirena and Neighthan while Avea and Bonita sat opposite us.

We ordered some drinks and decided to take a look at the menu. Surprisingly, there were dishes that humans also eat.

I just ordered a Frightastic Freaksteak. I dunno. I was pretty curious as to what it tasted like.

After we ordered our food, we began to chat about our families. I was pretty amazed that their parents have done a lot of great things. They sounded really cool. Avea's father was a centaur scientist who researches medicine and her mother was a harpy assistant. Bonita's mother was a skeleton screamstress (seamstress) and her father was a flyway patrol officer. Neighthan's zombie father was a cartoonist while his unicorn mother was a doctor. Sirena's ghost father was a adventurer while her mermaid mother was a marine biologist.

Me? Well, my parents were gone. For good (or bad). But I wasn't going to tell them that.

"They're away. Always away." I tell them.

"Really? Do they go on adventures?" Sirena asked.

"You could say that." I replied. Sirena was giddy, Avea and Bonita seemed to accept it, but Neighthan raised an eyebrow. I know that kind of eyebrow raising. It's the eyebrow of skepticism.

Our food had arrived and I've gotta be honest. This wasn't bad. It's definitely better than the crap the school served.

I felt like I couldn't eat another bite. We continued to chat about classes and other trivial stuff just to pass the time. Avea is apparently part of the track and field team, Sirena was a member of the swim team, Bonita was part of the sewing club and Neighthan was a part of the graveball (pigskin toss) team, though he was also part of the speech club. I was surprised that there was a speech club.

* * *

Sirena was still full of energy as she claimed that the night was young. I told her that I had to go home early to get some sleep for Hackington's extra class tomorrow. Sirena looked slightly crestfallen but that only lasted for a few minutes before she got her spirits back up as she hugged me goodbye. In a platonic way! I gave Neighthan a goodbye handshake and thanked him for inviting me. I gave Avea a small bow while giving a goodbye wave to Bonita.

With that, I walked back home.

I would say that the week was over. But it wasn't. I still had an extra class tomorrow. I wondered who my mystery partner was going to be. It's 12:30 midnight. I need to get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Fifth entry is done! This one was long to write, but I managed to complete it! So who will be Matt's mad science partner for the Saturday journal? What is he going to do for the afternoon or night? Who will he interact with tomorrow? Decide if you want to! Remember: It can be either the same or different character.**


	6. Journal Entry 6: A Wild Saturday Night

**Saturday:**

I was shocked that I was working with two partners. Ironically, it was Frankie and Jackson. Apparently, Frankie's experiment had backfired at extreme measures. A mysterious swap with one of the chemicals was what caused some sort of huge disclosed incident. My guess was that Toralei had something to do with it, since she's got a huge dislike to anyone affiliated with Cleo. However, that might be jumping the gun quite a bit. Jackson was here to volunteer as a way to make it up fr Holt's reckless behavior. Also, he was one of Hackington's best students. He once got a B+ in Mad Science class.

Hackington gave us instructions and said that he would be watching us. Sometimes he would tell us stories about his past experiences as a former Igor himself. At first I thought that it was some memory lane crap. However, I could hear at least some hints and tips within those stories.

Working with them was really awkward to say the least. Both of them seem to accidentally talk over one another, sometimes they fumble over their words and they would sneak glances at each other. Although, the work flow was way smoother than when I worked with Holt. When Frankie had to focus on something, I gently elbowed Jackson in the ribs to motion him to speak to her. He got the signal and looked reluctant.

"What if she thinks I'm creeping her out?" he whispered to me.

"Jackson, you've dated her once." I countered. "I don't think she wouldn't mind

While they were chatting, I decided to focus on the ingredients. I was slightly repulsed at some of the items. Frog warts? Griffon eyes? Scorpion hair? Do scorpions even have hair?!

I looked back at the two. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. That is until, Hackington cleared his throat to get the two back to work. I rolled my eyes at this. Hackington may be an experienced scientist, but his strictness can slightly irritate me. Hell, I think it could irritate anyone.

After we were finished, we presented our healing potion to the teach. He had an injured squirrel on the table and poured the potion into it's tiny mouth. Maybe it was my imagination, but it's eyes suddenly popped up and the little critter began jumping around the place. With that, me and Frankie got B-'s due to some inconsistencies with the temperatures and the amounts of the minor ingredients we had used for the potion. At least that counts as a pass.

Me, Frankie and Jackson left the school to go to the mall for lunch. The pronunciation was the same so it wasn't that big of a mouthful. We decided to take my car to drive there. While my minivan didn't look like a fast ride, it was strong enough to carry my house. There was a fast food place at the mall. I wondered if it was like McDonalds. I didn't really care what they served since it was a fast food place. Jackson offered to pay for it though. Very generous of him to do that.

Me and Frankie sat by a nearby table and opposite each other before we talked about some of the people at school. She even told me about people that I've never met before. They were a colorful bunch, so to speak. Maybe I'll be able to meet them in the near future when I have time.

Frankie glanced off somewhere. I looked to see that it was Jackson she was looking at. It was one heck of a love diagram. Frankie likes him, Neighthan and some other dude while Jackson liked her and this Clair girl. It was a circle of confusion and I didn't get it.

"He likes you, you know that." I said. She merely sighed.

"I know. But it's so hard when he always seems to get into conflict with Holt." she replied.

"Holt? Sure, they may have conflicting personalities. But it can't be that bad." I assume.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." she replied. It was that bad? Wow, I knew that Holt was a loose cannon. But I didn't know he had that big of a grudge. "Then, there's Neighthan. I'm not sure if he feels the same way as I do."

"You have talked to him several times, right?"

"Of course! He's actually a fun guy to be around. But I was hoping that it would be just the two of us."

I raised an eyebrow. I thought that it's probably because Neighthan is mostly around his best friends. It really is kind of a challenge to get these two alone.

Before I could suggest to her asking him out, Jackson arrived with a tray of our food. I thanked him and offered to pay him back. He said that it was on him as he sat next to Frankie. When I took a bite of my chicken burger, I raised an eyebrow at this. I almost believed that this place might have hijacked McDonalds.

"I know." Jackson said, looking at me. He must've noticed my look.

"Know what?" Frankie asked.

"It's a normie thing." Jackson answered. I don't think monsters knew about human franchises like McD, KFC, Taco Bell or Burger King. Or any of those.

She shrugged and continued to eat.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked. Jackson looked away in...embarrassment?

"Well, I met Jackson when he was being bullied by Manny. I got him to stop when I threatened to tell his sister, Minnie." I think I got myself some ammo. "Then I asked him out to one of Cleo's parties."

Jackson smiled at that memory, but he suddenly looked glum. That was strange. How did their first meeting go really bad. Before Frankie could finish the story...

"Frankie!"

We turned to see Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey, Deuce, Clawd, Gil, Heath and a girl I've never seen before had spotted us and were not walking towards us.

The girl had light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance looked very studious and she wore cat-eye, horn-rimmed nerd glasses. She didn't seem to show a lot of facial expressions and slouches and stands in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blinked one at a time, rather than at the same time.

She wore a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrap around her hands, a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wore with dotted red pants and tie style knee-high heel boots.

So this was the zombie girl Ghoulia that people were talking about. She was definitely adorkable.

Fortunately, the table was big enough to fit them all. And if one seat was left out, Heath took a chair from another table to fit in between Abbey and Ghoulia. Clawdeen and her brother sat next to me. This was pretty odd. But it was definitely a coincidence. My attention was on Ghoulia.

"So you must be Ghoulia. I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." I greet and gave a small wave. She gave a moan. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Jackson. "Is that the zombie language you told me about?" He gave a nod. Well, then. I definitely need to buy myself a zombie dictionary to study on. "Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"We went to see a movie at the cinema. It was..." Deuce said, but trailed of at the uncertainty.

"One of the most vile things I have ever seen printed on the big screen! I should get my servants to imprison the man who directed such tripe!" Cleo finished.

"What movie could be that bad?" Frankie wondered.

"It was directed by Ewe Gore!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Oh." Frankie let out.

"You guys saw THAT movie?" I said.

"Wait, don't tell me-" Clawd began.

"Yeah. I suggested to the hybrids yesterday to watch that movie." I told them. "Huge regret."

"I didn't see that movie. What was it called?" Jackson asked. We told him. "Yikes. I'm glad that I didn't see that."

"I thought that it was pretty good." Heath said. We all looked at him like he just grew a second head. Abbey merely rolled her eyes.

"You were looking at female for entire movie." she stated.

"Probably the best part..." he muttered like a love struck puppy. We all rolled our eyes.

"How was the science experiment?" Lagoona asked.

"B-." I stated. "I'm honestly glad that we managed to get through this. Though, I'm not sure what's going to happen for Mad Science class."

"What do you mean?" Gil wondered.

"Holt is...how do I put this delicately...is pretty energetic." I explain. "So energetic that he seems to act first before thinking."

"He isn't that bad." Frankie protested. "Sure, he's very rebellious and hot-headed but he's really caring and understanding."

I saw Jackson shift in his seat uncomfortably. My guess was that Holt was the third guy she liked.

"I hope you're right." I place my arms behind my head. "Speaking of which, is there a nightclub around here? I need to relax to the beat."

"Well, there are nightclubs for teens around the town." Deuce answered.

"Hmm...I wonder where I could get fake ID?" I wondered.

"You're not serious, are you?" Clawdeen asks.

"...maybe?" I tease. She slaps my arm playfully. I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I'm kidding."

"You better be." she jokingly threatens.

"Still, I'm just going there to let out some energy." I said. "Dance and maybe get a few drinks."

"Sure, sounds fun. We can go together later." Deuce said. "Anyone in?"

"Fine. But only because I need to keep an eye on you." Cleo said.

Ghoulia moaned.

"Ooh! Sounds exciting? How about it, Clawd?" Draculaura asked.

"I sure do like to go wild on the dance floor. Alright." Clawd answered.

"Why not? Got nothing to do later." Clawdeen said.

"Can't wait to show the ladies my slick moves!" Heath exclaimed.

"This nightclub sounds interesting. I will go as well." Abbey said.

"Sure! It sounds really fun!" Frankie said.

"How about it, Gil? Sounds pretty rad." Lagoona said.

Gil thought about it. "Okay."

"What about you, Jackson? You in?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Loud music gives me headaches." he answered. Everyone looked uneasy. Frankie looked disappointed.

I think I understand. I pat his back. "I understand. A medical condition like that is hard to stray from." I don't know why but everyone seemed to facepalm. "Still, I hope you make a recovery."

Jackson gave a slow yet hesitant nod. I look at the time.

"We still got time. What do you guys wanna now?" I asked.

The girls decided to go shopping while the guys wanted to go to the arcade.

It was like any other. There was skee ball, arcade basketball, rail shooters, dance machines, racing simulators and so much more. Clawd and Heath battled it out in the dance machine while Deuce and Jackson battled it out in the hoops. Gil and I walked around the place to see what interested us. Suddenly, my eye caught a boxing machine.

"You wanna try it out?" I asked Gil.

"Well, I could release some stress from home." he said.

"Really? Parents giving you a hard time?" I asked.

He nodded. "They've been trying to get me to break up with Lagoona because of traditions."

"Tradition?" I repeat.

"Lagoona is a sea monster while I'm a freshwater monster. It's been going on for centuries." he explained.

"Glad to see that you're liberal about this, though." I replied.

"Well, I just want to be happy with the ghoul of my life." he said.

Gil stepped up to the machine and prepared himself. The total score was 9999 as the default total. The other guys had arrived to see how Gil was going punch out. Seriously, it took Gil to collect himself to punch. And when it landed, he had a score of 3372. The score was like a weighting scale. The old fashioned one.

"Not bad, but let the Heathster show you how it's done." Heath bragged. Here was how the scores went down.

Heath-2983

Clawd-7456

Jackson-1134

Deuce-4768

When it was my turn, I was hesitant since I never had made a punch for a long time. However, I wanted to see if I lost my touch. I winded up and landed it...

9529.

I still got it. I turn back to the guys, whose jaws were dropped.

"H-how..." Clawd muttered.

Heath ran up to me. "I knew it! I knew that you're a fighting machine!" he exclaimed, excited that I could punch.

"Heath, the machine is probably busted after calculating too many scores." I tried to reason with him.

"There's no way a normie could punch like that." Deuce said, still shocked at the score.

"Definitely not. Like I said, busted machine." I flatly stated.

* * *

We finally met up with the girls at a teen nightclub. Jackson had left early to go home. It looked like a clean place and there was a really good crowd here. The music was pretty headbanging with some house and electronic pop. We saw some familiar faces from school there. Deuce, Cleo, Ghoulia, Gil, Lagoona, Clawd, Draculaura and Heath decided to go down the dance floor. Frankie was reluctant, but Clawdeen insisted as they went on. Only me and Abbey decided to stay on the sidelines.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"This place is not bad. Very crowded and has energy like yak in heat." she answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Abbey!" Heath called out. "How about coming on to break the ice on the dance floor?" That pun was so ridiculous.

After consideration, she shrugged and went on. I decided to relax since I wasn't fond of this music. Plus, the crowd wasn't as energetic as I assumed it would.

"Yo, Matty Phatty!" I turned to see Holt coming here. "Jackson told me that you and the crew were at the nightclub!"

"Yeah. Sucks that he couldn't come." I said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Dorky doesn't really like the huge crowds. But let me tell you, Hyde is gonna bring the house down!" he exclaimed. He looked around and frown. "Man, this place is a snoozefest!"

An idea came to me. "I have an idea." I whisper into his ear and he grinned.

"I like the way you think. See ya on the dance floor!" he ran off somewhere.

I waited to see if the result was going to happen. Suddenly, the CD scratched and everyone stopped dancing and looked at the DJ.

"Yo, DJ Hyde in the house! Let's crank these beats up a notch! YEAH!" A similar beat began to play.

 _Ass. Titties._

 _Ass n' Titties._

 _Ass. Ass. Titties. Titties._

 _Ass n' Titties._

The second time those lines were played, I began to snap my finger to the rhythm as I walked on the dance floor. When the first verse went on, I began to shake my shoulders and hips to the beats and move freely. Everyone was watching me, before they joined in. When the bridge came, I clapped my hands while following the beat to encourage more people to get on the dance floor. It worked and the crowd was more fired up. Everyone was going wild as the energy was great. The blinking colorful lights had fit the atmosphere. Through the crowd, I saw a familiar face. I began to dance through the crowd to see who it was.

It was Clawdeen.

She was enjoying herself and this was as wild as I saw her. She noticed me and also made her way to me. We began to get into the dance as there were some rather...compromising positions.

I swore that I just heard a camera flash, but I was in the moment to care.

We danced to another song, which was house atmosphere felt hot as we danced into the lights. I saw Holt with Frankie at the booth at one point. I couldn't help but feel worried. However, my worries went away when Clawdeen got my attention to her. There was one point where our faces were right close. It was quite breathtaking, but I enjoyed it.

After that, we went back to the bar to meet up with Draculaura and Clawd.

"That was fangtastic!" Draculaura exclaimed. "I never felt so alive!"

I smiled as I wondered how Holt managed to get on the booth.

"How come you never told me that you could dance like that?" Clawdeen asked.

"It's a hidden skill." I merely said.

Holt and Frankie had arrived, his arm over her shoulder.

"That was one heck of a plan, dude!" he said, giving me a high five.

"Wait, you two planned this?" Clawd asked, the rest being shocked at this.

"The party needed a boost." I said. I looked at the watch. It was 11:30.

"It's getting late. I have to go." I said.

"Aww, really?" Draculaura pouted. I shrugged.

"That sucks, dude. A party can get you tired. But not me. I'm on fire!" Holt exclaimed. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you at school." Clawdeen said.

I shook my hand with Clawd and Holt while giving goodbye hugs to Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen. "Tell the others I'm gone!"

I gave a quick two-finger salute as I left the nightclub. I've never felt this tired before.

* * *

It was a really fun night, though I wonder what I should do tomorrow. It's getting late and I feel tired writing. Looking forward to morning.

* * *

 **A/N: That's Saturday night! What should he do for the Sunday journal? Who should he interact and meet with? It can be either the same or different character.**


	7. Journal Entry 7: The Sunday Aftermath

**Sunday:**

I started off my Sunday morning with some coffee. It was cheap coffee, but then again: I live in a trailer home.

I had realized that I was out of cereal. It wasn't strange, since I would only buy one box. Figuring out this ordeal, I decided to drive to town at the supermarket.

* * *

The town are pretty lively at the morning. It was kind of like your average town. There were clean parts and there were dirty ones as well. I honestly enjoyed the mixed atmosphere.

Strange, right?

The parking was quite simple at the supermarket. There weren't a lot of cars there, so I got to park at a nice spot.

Grabbing the basket on the way in, I entered and saw a fair amount of aisles. So far, they were reasonably priced and affordable enough. This was my list.

-Cereal

-Bread

-Meat

-Vegetables

-Instant Cup Noodles

-Chips

-Sphaghetti noodles

-Sauce (of any kind)

-Soup Cans

It was a simple list with different variations. I could have just took one of each item from each aisle. Unfortunately, I was in a tight budget. I need to find myself a part-time job.

While I was looking for the goods, I saw a glimpse of a familiar face.

It was Bloodgood.

She was probably shopping for stuff as well. With free time to kill, I decided to say hi.

"Hey, Mrs. Bloodgood!" I greet.

She turned to see me, rather surprised. It turned into a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Matthew." She greeted back. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I need to get groceries that can last me for the month." I answer. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm trying to find ingredients for Nightmare's diet. That horse is starting to become gluttonous, so I decided to try something different."

"Really? He was running just fine on Friday."

"Unfortunately, he was slower than usual." She countered.

"Well, I hope you whip him up to shape." I said. She nodded.

"So how was your first week of Monster High?" she asked.

"It was actually nice. Sure, there were ups and downs. But I really had a nice time there."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it there. I was hoping that monsters and normies would co-exist well. It's amazing how progress is doing."

I nod. It's pretty much possible that it can happen.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from your shopping. Have a good day, miss." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school, Matthew." she replied.

I went on to continue my shopping. There was a lot of stuff I had to put in the minivan. I seriously need a part-time job.

* * *

After getting the groceries, I decided to drive around town to see what was there. There was a lot to visit. Restaurants, attractions, shops and many more. Maybe in the near future, I might consider going to one of these places.

* * *

I returned home to my trailer house and placed the groceries on the counter.

Lunch was simply luncheon meat and green beans.

Afterwards, I did my homework for the classes this past week. However, there were questions that I struggled with. I had texted some of my friends for help. They wondered why I would text them school questions and when I told them that I was doing homework, they said that they couldn't answer some of them. Well, only the harder questions.

I just simply wrote down random crap for the hard questions and decided to leave it at that.

There was a Facebook-like application called "Faceboo" (what the fuck?). Shrugging, I decide to register an account.

Well, I started with 0 friends. However, I was too lazy to add anyone. So I just left it as that.

I checked the schedule to see that they run a week A & B schedule. That mean there's going to be a different week of lessons before they revert back to the original.

I listened to the music in my radio since my iPod was charging while I smoked on my hookah. Some good rock n' roll seemed to cloud out any disturbance. With that, I took a nap.

No dreams. Or nightmares. Just a white background full of nothing.

I woke up and decided to have dinner. A chicken sandwich was nice.

Then I began to work out with some 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups and 50 pull-ups. I could only hope that I at least grow muscle tomorrow.

After that workout, I took a shower to wash myself up.

Refreshed and pumped up, I went to check my phone.

I apparently have a friend request on Faceboo. It was from the usual gang.

Shrugging, I accepted their friend requests and they invited me to this small private group chat.

We just talked about trivial stuff and school. Nothing important.

When it was 11:30, I logged off and now I'm writing this. I better get some shut-eye.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one. Nothing eventful today. Who do you want to interact with on the next entry? It can be either the same or different character.**


	8. Journal Entry 8: Catnip Conundrum

**Monday:**

Today was pretty amusing. I brought a three (third time's the charm) boxes of catnip today because I needed to see if this would a work. So I conducted my personal experiment to see if it would work as a self-defense mechanism.

I walked to school today (I need to save fuel for my car, so I decided to drive on the weekends) and it seemed to be a regular day. I met up with Cleo and Clawdeen by the lockers.

Before I could say anything, I saw Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone coming here. And her eyes were on me. Deadly eyes.

As much as I wanted to avoid her, I was getting sick of her shit that she's doing to Cleo and her friends.

Knowing that this was the perfect time, I took out the plastic box, opened it and placed it on the ground.

"Uh, Matt? What are you doing and what's that?" Clawdeen asked.

"Wait for it." I insisted.

When they got into range, they froze. I could hear them sniffing. Suddenly, they gave a loud "meow" and ran towards the box. They began to do all sorts of things. Rub it, roll all over it on the ground, paw at it, lick it or chew it.

They were like animals in the wild jungle.

Cleo and Clawdeen laughed and video recorded this. When the werecats noticed this, never have I seen them feel this embarrassed.

"Let's go to class, ghouls." I said as I walked off. Cleo and Clawdeen followed when they were done. I could here Toralei hissing.

"You think you're clever?! Just wait until we..." The side effects were starting to kick in as I grinned behind my mask. The purring had came in. I didn't know what happened with the rest as we were far enough.

"Nice one, Matt!" she praised, giving me a grin. "What was that you just gave them?"

"Catnip. It attracts felines of any kind. Especially werecats." I explain. "Make too much activity for that and there will be side effects."

"I've got to say, I'm impressed with your creativity." Cleo mused. "You must get me a sample. That would get them off our backs."

"Sure." I said. Not so bossy now, aren't you Torrie? That's what you get for trying to take my mask off.

"Aaaannnd...send." I heard Cleo say.

"Who'd you send it to?" I asked.

"The entire student body." she answered, a smug grin on her face.

Suddenly, I could see students everywhere on their phones. They began laughing at the video.

"Isn't that a little bit too far?" I wondered.

She and Clawdeen thought about it and...

"Nah."

I shrugged. That's that then.

* * *

Nothing really happened in Biteology class. Other than the fact that we studied about plants, it was really boring.

One of them was about nepeta cataria.

How ironic.

* * *

At lunch, we met up with the others and told them about what I did. I've never seen Draculaura giggle this much before. Afterwards, I asked them what they did for yesterday.

* * *

 _ **Sunday Scorecard:**_

 _-Frankie: Tried to bake a cake with extra ghostly filling._

 _-Draculaura: Went to meet her father's family friends._

 _-Clawdeen: Family movie night._

 _-Cleo: Spent the day with her father and older sister (there was dread in her voice)._

 _-Deuce: Went to the skate park._

 _-Ghoulia: Bought the latest issue of the Dead Fast comic book series._

 _-Lagoona: Taught swimming lessons to some of the little kids._

 _-Clawd: Family movie night._

 _-Gil: Part-time lifeguard job._

 _-Heath: Went to the dentist, but accidentally set the chair on fire._

 _-Abbey: Tried to cook dinner, but ended up ordering takeout._

 _-Jackson: Studying._

 _-Holt: Tried to create a new playlist mix._

 _-Matt: Met the Headmistress at the supermarket while shopping for groceries._

* * *

Surprisingly, Abbey lives with the Headmistress since her parents are friends with her. Suddenly, Toralei appeared out of nowhere and slammed our lunch table with the twins behind her. They were not amused.

"Alright, smartass! You've got some nerve humiliating us like that!" She exclaimed, giving me a mean scowl.

Before any of the ghouls could intervene, I took out something from my backpack.

Another box of catnip.

Did you think I wouldn't bring a backup?

I saw their werecats' eyes pop out as I threw it on the ground. Needless to say, the reaction was what I desired.

I turned to my friends. "I gotta go to class. See you later."

I waved to them and walked to my next class.

I kinda felt like a badass there. Then again, that's just me.

As for the rest of the day, Toralei and the twins didn't bother me and the ghouls for the rest of the day. I actually hoped that they got the message to back off. Then again, I had a hunch that they were going to strike back.

* * *

 **A/N: Journal entry 8 finished! Now, the length of these journal entries may vary based on the interactions you guys suggest. I'm trying to keep it like a real journal. So, which character would you want him to interact with? As usual, same or different. You also noticed the Sunday Scorecard as well. That's for fun, but you guys could suggest what they did.**


	9. Journal Entry 9: Ghost Writers

**Tuesday:**

I have never felt this shameful in my life.

Monster Literature was a pretty interesting class. While I wanted to make a really good story, writer's block would always cloud my mind.

I thought down of an idea where it would be set in the medieval times and fight a dragon. In other words, it was a kid's fairytale.

I only wrote a few sentences in before I struggled with the rest. I wanted this story to sound like that it was appropriate for all ages and enjoyed by it as well. While I began thinking of what to write, a voice spoke up.

"That looks like an interesting story."

I look up from my desk to see a floating girl right in front of me.

Her skin was ghostly pale -almost stark white- which would fade to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face was somewhat gaunt.

Her hair was violet, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It was frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating like a ghost. (Duh!)

Her eyes were bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera was a pale lilac. Her lips are purple.

She wore a purple and black goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other, a mesh skirt that had another chain hanging down and translucent purple shoes with chains wrapped around them. Her heels were metal balls, like a prisoner (in a sense).

She looked hauntingly beautiful, which was quite scary.

"Thanks." I replied. "But that's only a small paragraph."

"Really? It looked like it was getting good."

"I doubt that a kid's fairytale could be interesting."

"That was a fairytale?" She questioned, like it was a revelation.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that really happened." she said. It was like she was caught up in my fantasy.

"Well, what did you write about?" I asked.

"Here." She gave me her paper. I looked down and read it. My friends were in the story! I thought that this would be a pretty cool one. I mean, it was well written and looked quite close to something that was less preposterous. That was until...

"Why did you write about me and Clawdeen kissing?"

"Well, aren't you two going out?" She asked, in a surprised tone.

"No, we aren't." I tell her.

"But what about Saturday?"

How did she-wait...

"So you were the one with the camera!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I am a journalist. I have to write something." She replied, arms crossed.

"Wait, you're a journalist?"

"That's right. I write for the Ghostly Gossip."

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Here. I'll show you." She took out her phone and scrolled her screen before showing to us.

There it was. The photo of me and Clawdeen's faces close together.

I was really shocked as I stared at this. Finally, I snapped out of it.

"We were just dancing! Nothing more!" I exclaimed, not caring about the stares I was getting.

"Oh dear ghoul." She placed her hand on her lips. "I already posted it."

I took my open backpack and yelled inside it.

"What?!"

I took my head out of the bag and slammed it down on my desk, muttering an "ow."

"What you wrote was exaggerated. We're just friends."

She tried to digest what I said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Do you understand?"

"Yes. She had only friendzoned you!"

"Wait, what?" I blinked.

"It made perfect sense since it's only your first week here. I'll update it tomorrow. Good luck with your story!" With that, she disappeared.

I only groaned and facepalmed at how stupid this was. I never even got her name. However, it wasn't far off from the truth. Me and Clawdeen were only friends. I mean, she wouldn't want to date a wuss like me.

* * *

For lunch, I ate at the bell tower alone to avoid Clawd's wrath or be confronted by this. I had never felt this embarrassed in my life.

Toralei and her friends came to laugh and mock me on the way to class. Annoyed, I threw catnip at them. Needless to say, the effect was desired.

When it came to Physical Deaducation, I forged a doctor's note to get out of class. Coach Igor seemed to accept it and told me that I had to go to the nurse's office.

Explosive diarrhea always worked as the best excuse.

On the way out, some of the guys and girls were looking at me, like they wanted to talk to me. I slowly increased my speed to avoid eye contact. I wasn't ready to face them yet.

I spent the rest of the period at the bell tower again, secretly smoking on my hookah. I could tell that it was against the rules to smoke in school, but I doubt that it was in a monster school.

* * *

In the next class was Clawculus. I decided to arrive early and look out of the window. I wanted to cloud out my surroundings and try to get away from all this.

"Matt."

I slightly jumped and turned to face Clawdeen. Sputtering, I said...

"I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday! I know you're probably embarrassed about that article, so I understand if you don't wanna hang out with me anymore!"

Smooth.

I look to see Clawdeen laughing. Why was she laughing?

"Matt, it's alright. Spectra always like to write gossip, so it's not true. Everyone in school knows that it's gossip."

So that ghost chick was called Spectra? Fits.

"Wait. So..."

"Nah. We're still friends."

I was relieved.

"Thank goodness. I mean, you dating me? Wouldn't that be silly?" I joked.

I could hear her chuckle, though it sounded forced. "Yeah. It would."

"I'm pretty sure your crush would understand." I stated.

"Yup." She replied, rather quickly.

We just spent the time talking an joking about the article.

Suddenly, I had realized something.

Friend...zone...article...

Ah, shit.

I just realized that Spectra is going to post an article about me and Clawdeen with the friendzone as a keyword.

I tightened my mask in nervousness, something I hoped the Clawdeen didn't catch on.

I could only hope that this bodes well tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: We'll see, Matt. So, who should he interact with on the next day? Once again, same or different characters.**


	10. Journal Entry 10: Young Siblings

**Wednesday:**

Apparently, I was wrong.

The article was posted on the Ghostly Gossip and I have never felt more embarrassed in my life. It was about how Clawdeen and I were in the friendzone. Then it went on how we're single and still available.

Afterwards, there was a picture of me at the belltower, eating with my lunchbox.

How was that taken?!

Obviously, my face was partially shown. So the caption said "Mystery Manster Of Your Dreams?"

It was lunch time and I was still banging my head on the lockers.

"Come on, dude. At least Spectra did you the favor of helping you find a ghoulfriend." Clawd said, trying to cheer me up.

I gave a deadpan stare. Even Heath complained that I was being advertised as a bachelor while he wasn't.

I went back to banging my head on the lockers, albeit with much more force. The guys began to pull me back before I had a concussion. I glared and thanked them.

Today's special was a strange mix of a cheese-wheel and a plate of strange meat. With my burning curiosity, I decided to try it out.

Absolutely deplorable.

I gave my plate to Manny, who had became more friendlier towards me. I guess it was because of my refusal to back out from playing, though he would tease me for the he damn article.

"Hey, Romulus!" Clawd called out. "Got you a seat!"

Romulus had brown hair (highlighted in softer shades towards his forehead), green eyes, and grayish-white fur. He wore a brown jacket over a dark purple shirt which were tucked into his deep grey jean pants. He also sported a gold dog tag hanging from a chain around his neck, and an earring of matching color on his left ear.

He sat next to Clawd and right in front of me.

"Romulus, this is Matt. Matt, Romulus." Clawd introduced.

Romulus flashed a smile.

"So you're the bachelor normie the article was talkin' about?"

I groaned and facepalmed.

"Don't believe in mass media. It's a monstrous disaster." I said.

Romulus chuckled and we talked about guy stuff. Apparently, he was a former student of an all-werewolf school called Crescent Moon High before they, along with vampire school Belfry Prep, merged with Monster High. Then, a question popped into my head.

"Do you have a brother called Remus?"

Romulus raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

I shook my head. "It was a guess."

"Say, how is Remus anyway?" Clawd asked.

"I haven't heard from him since he moved to that school, Mount Hood."

"I remembered that he used to have a crush on Clawdeen." Clawd reminisced.

"We used to tease him about it." Romulus joined.

"He would always get mad and try to claw our eyes out."

Both werewolves laughed, which I found pretty weird.

"Good times." Romulus said.

I just ate my egg sandwich throughout their reminiscing.

"So what about you? Any brothers?" Their attention turned to me.

I shook my head. "It gets dull being a single child, despite the freedom."

"Sucks dude." Romulus said.

I shrugged. "No big deal."

We continued to chat about stuff before the bell rang. We all went our separate ways to our classes.

* * *

On they way to dance class (I was surprised that it really was a thing), I seem to be getting stares and giggles from various girls. I have never felt my face flushed like this before. All because of that stupid article.

For dance class, we were all told to give our dance routine with the songs we plan to use.

I was the 5th to go on. Plugging in my iPod, I played "Beat It" and danced while remembering the routine like the original music video.

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

It felt like someone possessed me to dance to the song. The teacher and the students' eyes were glued at me.

After I was told to stop, I turned off the iPod. The teacher told me that my dance was pretty good, though it could use a bit more polish. I shrugged and sat back down as the dances continued on.

"Psst."

I heard someone whisper to me. I turn to see someone slowly scooting to me.

She had bright tan fur, long, straight, hot pink hair with bangs, an almost child-like appearance that makes her look a bit shorter than Draculaura, bright yellow eyes with blue eyeshadow on the lid and pink on the brow-bone, and two dog-like ears, the right one that was folded over. The style of clothing she was wearing was what I would describe as "were-punk".

I have to say, she looked adorable.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" she asked.

"Uh...self-learning?" That was a lie. I learned it from the internet. Does that really count as self-learning?

"Really? That's incredible!" she whispered, rather excitedly.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? That's actually pretty clawsome. You should join the dance club." she suggested.

"No thanks. I'm not really that good, compared to the other members." I politely declined.

"Really? Well, I hope you take a look at it soon."

"When I'm free." I paused. "I'm Matt. What's your name?"

"Howleen. You're the normie bachelor, right?" she asked.

I slammed my face into another recliner right in front of me. "Yep."

"Ah, don't sweat it. It's the Ghostly Gossip." she stated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really date my sister?" she asked.

I looked at her. "You're Clawdeen's sister?"

"Yep." she said, before frowning. "Kinda sucks when you're known as the younger sister."

"Don't worry about it. I know you as Howleen Wolf." I said, hoping to make her feel better.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"But no, I didn't date your sister. We're just friends." I continued.

"Well, sucks for her. I think she's gonna miss out." she said, grinning rather cheekily.

I raised my eyebrow. "Miss out on what?"

Howleen rolled her eyes. "Nothing important."

"Oookay, then."

We spent the time chatting until it was her turn to dance. She had a lot of energy in her dance, moving freely and around. It was hard to describe it, but she was really good. After finishing, she went back to sit next to me.

"That was amazing. I really liked it." I said.

She smiled rather modestly. "Thanks. I still have a lot of practicing to do."

I nod. "True. Practice makes perfect."

* * *

We continued talking until class finished. That's when we left and chat on the way to her locker. Suddenly, she noticed Romulus passing by. She let out a sigh that could indicate that she had those hearts in her eyes. I waved to him as he waved back when he saw us. I looked at her and waved my hand in front of her.

"Hello?" I said, hoping to snap her out.

She did and went back to reality.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Say anything and I'll claw you!" she hissed.

I just chuckled and waved off. "Alright, alright. No need to get really snappy."

She sighed and frowned sadly. "He already has a ghoulfriend."

"Well, there are other guys out there that would definitely take the time and day to get interested in you." I said. She looked at me. "I know, I know. I may sound like I'm exaggerating but you'll find someone that'll like you back." She smiled at this. I look at the watch. "I've gotta go. See you later." With that, I walked off.

* * *

I slept through class since Dragonology was pretty darn boring. Mr. Loser, ladies and gentlemen. Bored, I decided to test something. I could see the protest in the other students' eyes. Using a textbook, I slammed it on the desk and made drums out of it. Then, I began to yell "Woo!" into the air before I blew an air horn into his ear.

He didn't wake up.

Groaning, I went back to my seat. I could see the stunned faces of the other students. With nothing else to do, I began doodling on my notebook.

Just another day in the life.

* * *

 **A/N: No. 10 is done! Now who is next! It can be either the same or different character.**


	11. Journal Entry 11: A Long Day

**Thursday:**

I had a run-in with Holt today. He told me that there was going to be a huge party tomorrow. As much as I would like to go, I pretty much have a "once every two weeks policy" since it's like mental burnout for me.

"C'mon, dude. It's gonna be sick! You and me, going to drop the killer beats and make it club go with the flow." He coaxed me. Sorry, but I am not falling to peer pressure.

"Sorry, Holt but I have to reaffirm myself 'once every two weeks'. Why don't you bring someone else?"

"Because they don't party as hard as you."

I shrugged. He had a point. "Sorry Holt, but my final answer is pretty much no."

"Ah, well." he shrugged. "You'll be missing out~" he stated in a sing-a-long voice.

"I think I'll live with." I replied.

He pouted. "Party pooper."

I wave it off as I had to get to my first class. "Later, Holt. I gotta get to my class."

* * *

For biteology class, we had to grow a plant for our assignment. Being given flower pot plants, we had to progress their growth for the rest of the two hours. Two hours?! How could that be remotely possible?

Then I remember that I was in a Monster School.

Realizing that I might not get enough sunlight, I asked the teacher if I could take do my assignment outside. My request was accepted.

The sun was really hot, which was perfect for him. After asking the school gardener if I could use the spade, I began to dig until I found it deep enough for it to grow. I placed the seed in the hole before burying it. I began to water it, but it wasn't too much as I needed to make sure if it would grow.

Thirty minutes of boredom before I began to notice it grow. I was amazed at the speed it was growing.

"Nature is really beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned around to see a girl walking towards me. She had bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which was shaved on one side and is swept to the left. I could see multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles.

She wore a black tee with bright green and pink writing spread across it, which were made up of various accessories with the Monster High colors, accentuated by an unbuttoned denim jacket with a skullette adorning it. She wore a black miniskirt and pink and black checked leggings, decorated with green and yellow vines. Her shoes were pink boots with long spiraled heels with prominent "mouths", each contained a row of menacing teeth and lace with bright green laces.

It's like she's a natural beauty.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I answered.

"I was surprised that someone else, especially a normie, would actually want to work with the environment."

"Well, I want this plant to be strong. Like a cute little baby growing into a strong man." I said, making her giggle at that analogy.

"At least you seem to enjoy it." She said before sighing sadly. "It's too bad that not many monsters have the same enthusiasm as you. They seem to inadvertently throw their trash around or don't at least care."

"That's douchey of them." I replied. "I mean, they should be thankful that without this green, we wouldn't be able to survive."

She nodded glumly.

"If it'll make you feel better, I actually hope that this plant grows really well for anyone to see or appreciate it." I said.

She gave a soft smile as we look at the plant slowly growing.

"I'm Matt." I started off.

She looked at me with that smile. "I'm Venus. Glad to meet another environmentalist."

"Well, while I may not be an environmentalist, I really think everyone should respect it." I said, trying to correct her.

She nodded. "As long as they care for it, I'm okay with that."

"So how long have you been doing this?" I asked.

We began to talk more about the environment and problems that were affecting. It was quite pleasant to agree on something, though the debates could have quite tension.

As usual, there was the question about my mask. I gave the same answer.

Suddenly, I saw green stuff coming into my eyes. On instinct, I rubbed my eyes when I felt the pain.

"Ow, what is this?" I exclaimed.

I could hear her say "this wasn't supposed to happen".

Before I could ask, I felt dizzy and collapsed before blacking out.

* * *

When I began to wake up, I felt something soft on my head. Opening my eyes, I could see someone's face.

I was looking up at Venus.

I realized that I was lying on her lap. Without a thought, I quickly sat up and touched the straps of my mask.

They were still tight.

She didn't take off my mask while I was unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Venus apologized. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to use my pollen on you."

"That was pollen?" I questioned. "What was it supposed to do?"

She let out a sigh. "Mind control."

"That's an awesome power." I comment. She gave a sheepish smile. Was that pink I see on her cheeks?

"It's nothing to be proud about." I could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "I only use it if monsters litter or destroy the environment."

"I admire that." I admired that. Despite such lengths, she would protect the green in such a cause.

She smiled. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"This is where Mother Nature resides." she explained. Her hand pointed to what could be considered as the cleanest pond. "This is Mother Nature."

I could see our reflection there. "Let me guess, you used this water to heal my eyes from the pollen?"

She nodded, rather guiltily.

I smiled at her. "Thanks." That seemed to lift her spirits up. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. "What happened to my plant?"

She took my hand and led me back at the courtyard. When we got there, my jaw had almost dropped in awe.

It was a full-grown cherry blossom tree.

I look at it as the petals slowly fell one by one. The teacher was impressed with it and explained that each seed was randomly given. He had to deduct my marks though because I forgot to record down the results.

I got a B+.

I asked Venus where her plant was. She showed it to me, which was a flytrap.

Class ended and I had to go to my next class. We switched phone numbers and said goodbye.

* * *

The metal shop classroom was really stuffy due to the burning air it was giving out. I hung my shirt on a coat rack while my white t-shirt was untucked. I refused to take off my mask despite the heat.

We were told to forge items that can be equipped. I chose a mask since it was the first thing that came to mind since I was wearing it.

It was a really tough process. I had no idea what went wrong. I followed the instructions, but I can seem to get right result.

I tried to put the nail into the metal. Unfortunately...

BANG!

"Fuck!"

I got reprimanded for swearing, but I didn't care since I had missed the nail when the hammer slammed into my FINGER!

"Do you need help there?"

I turned to see who that was.

Her metallic "skin" was copper brown, with several patches, bolts and rivets that included two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair had black with blue streaks. She had rocket boots attached to her feet and wore goggles.

She wore a blue sleeveless dress mixed with copper dotted lines and diamond shapes, black pleather with zippers, cogs and blue lines and a black skirt. She had a black pleather bolero jacket on that were trimmed with gold ribbons on the sleeves and a cage with gear rivets over her skirt.

"Oh, I wouldn't wanna bother you." I politely declined. "I mean, you must be busy with..."

"My work? Done." Behind her was a figurine of a ballerina. I widened my eyes at how accurately shaped and fast she did.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"It was quite a task. You seemed quite behind the others."

I looked at everyone else. I was really falling behind.

"I really suck at this." I said.

"I assume it's your first time doing this?" she asked. I glumly nodded.

"Could you please help me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'll show you."

I started from scratch and she gave me tips on what to do. Especially with that hammer bit.

I had an easier time doing this thanks to her. The metal mask was forged into the right shape, almost identical to mine.

"It looks awesome. Thank you so much for the help, err..." I didn't get her name.

"It's Robecca. And it's no problem at all." She smiled, though there was a soft frown. "Though you shouldn't swear so much."

"Sorry. I can't help it when I'm in pain." I said.

"Well, that's understandable." She paused before continuing. "You're that Matthew boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Did you read the Ghostly Gossip as well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. I don't use those ghastly gadgets." She replied. "I always stick with what I have from my time."

"Your time...?" I questioned.

"The 19th century." she answered.

"Wow." I muttered again. "So like you use clocks or typewriters and stuff like that?"

"Absolutely." She answered, seemingly content with it,

"How about a debate then?" I offered.

She thought about it and smiled. "I would love to."

The debate went on for thirty minutes. Unlike any other heated debate, it was more casual and chill. At we I got to see a new world perspective of old technology.

"I would like to try your typewriter sometime." I told her.

"Really?" She said, surprised.

"Yeah. I always wanted to use ancient history. It may be pretty cool."

"Ooh! Then you'll like the stuff I have. Here, I'll show you." She said, gleeful.

Despite its time, she really had a lot of cool stuff that I've never seen before. I mean, I'm really seeing a ton. Both from past and present.

"I don't really get why people can't seem to find any appeal in these." I said, carrying a teapot that heats up the liquid inside. "This is really useful."

She smiled widely. "I'm glad someone shares my joy in technology from my time."

"Speaking of which, you look like a monster I have ever seen before. Are you..."

"A robot? Yep. My father built me." She answered.

"Your father's a genius then." I commented. If he weren't, then he wouldn't have created one of the most nicest girls in school.

When we had to pass up our work, Robecca got an A+ while I got a B. We said goodbye and I gave her my phone number since she uses a desk phone.

* * *

I ate lunch with the ghouls. Apparently, they knew Venus and Robecca well ever since there was a fusion incident. Draculaura was fused with Robecca, Clawdeen with Venus, Cleo with Toralei (much to their chagrin) and Lagoona with a girl called Jinafire. That was when the hybrids had transferred to Monster High. I really have missed out a lot on a ton of events.

Holt had came to our table and ate with us. While eating, he was flirting with Frankie along the time. I looked at Clawdeen and made a mock impersonation of Holt, with the cross-eyes and dumb voice. She chuckled and requested I do a Toralei. I did with the scratchy voice and the laughter expanded. Holt and Frankie broke their conversation and wondered why everyone was laughing.

All of the sudden, I heard Manny shouting. "Who threw that?!" I turned to see him covered in the slop.

"He did it!"

I saw a boy who had an icy blue skin tone bordering on white, gray eyes, hair that was a dark shade of blue, dark blue hoodie jacket and pants, and white and black sneakers pointed at me.

Manny's eyes were on me and I could see the fury. "You're going down, Kensington!" he shouted as he took his own tray and threw it at me. On instinct, I dodged out of the way, only for the flying projectile to hit Holt in the face.

When the food slowly slid off his face, Holt's eyes were burning with fury. "Oh, it is on!" he exclaimed before grabbing his plate and throwing it.

Suddenly, it began to escalate into an all-slop war. I said slop instead of food because you can't consider this crap "food".

"Food fight!" the blue boy shouted before he...disappeared?! What?! He's going to disappear to places and leave me to the trouble!

I look around to see the ghouls joining in the little battle as Frankie tries to calm everyone down. With this opportunity, I sneaked out of the cafeteria to get to my next class.

Out of the sudden, I bumped into an invisible wall before it materialized into that guy!

"Oh, man! That was hilarious! You should've seen your face when he was locked on you." he bragged, which I did not find amusing.

"What the hell was that? I didn't even do anything to you. I don't even know you!" I yelled.

He sheepishly smiled, trying to calm me down. "Sorry. You were a random choice."

"Seriously, why?" I demanded.

"I just needed to make a good prank since I've never done one for a long time." he shrugged.

I merely huffed and crossed my arms.

"Oh, come on. Where's your spirit? Don't tell me that what Clawd said about you was wrong."

"You know Clawd?" I wondered.

"Yeah. He and his friends helped hook me up with my dream girl." he said, sighing like he was a love struck buffoon.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your dream girl would be soooo proud of you." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

However, he didn't seem to get it. "I know, right?"

"I never got your name." I stated.

"Name's Invisi Billy. Sorry for dragging you into this mess."

I wanted to get mad at him, but he seemed to mean well. Besides, he was probably one of Clawd's friends.

I just looked away. "Just warn me next time so that I won't have to go on the warpath."

"Alright." he said as he gave me a pat on the back. Suddenly, I saw Bloodgood mounted on Nightmare's back, heading towards the cafeteria. "Oh, man. We better get to the belltower."

"Why the belltower?" I wondered.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "You always smoke on your pipe there."

I sputtered in shock. "How did you know?!"

"You're always in my spot." he replied. I could only gape in awe behind my mask.

* * *

Me and Billy hung out at the belltower while waiting until lunch finishes. Apparently, Billy's dad is the son of The Invisible Man, who is also the Drama teacher here in school. Billy himself always does the stagehand work for his dad and seems to be interested in it.

"So where's that pipe of yours?" he asked.

"I didn't bring it." I lied. He didn't believe it.

"Really? Then what's that hanging out of your pocket?"

I looked at the back of my pants. Shit, my hookah really did hung out. I sighed.

"Don't tell anyone." I said.

"Fine. As long as you let me have a try." he offered.

With reluctance, I lent it to him and he tried a toke. Needless to say, he was in a coughing fit.

"Definitely your first time." I stated. He nodded while still wheezing.

"How do you smoke that?" he asked.

"Take a long drag, let it in your mouth and blow." I explained in a short summary.

He finally caught fresh breath and tried again. "Pheeewww..." he exhaled.

"Well?" I began.

"I can taste orange." he commented.

"Each pipe comes with a flavor." I told him.

"Where can I find one?" he asked.

"Online on human websites." I answered. He frowned. "I bought this before transferring here."

I took a drag and did a couple of smoke rings.

"That's clawsome." Billy said. I merely nod. He looked out of the belltower and down before grinning. "Check this out." He took out a rubber spider and threw it down. Suddenly, screaming could be heard. I looked down to see who it was.

It was a vampire girl. She had short black and violet hair, burgundy eyes, pointy ears, and pale pink skin. She also had a beauty mark on her left cheek. Her lips were a heavy color of red. She wore a black and red preppy school uniform.

Needless to say, she looked like a mean one.

She looked up and scowled.

"Whoever you are, you are so gonna regret it!" she yelled.

Billy just hid there and chuckled.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Gory Fangtell, one of the stuck-up vampires from Belfry Prep."

"The vampire school that merged with our school along with the werewolf school, I presume?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"That was actually good aim." I said.

He grinned. "Maybe Clawd was right about you."

I shrugged. Billy is actually carefree and fun.

* * *

I was asked to join a comparative culture class to learn about various cultures from other countries. Apparently, the class just recently opened up this semester. It consisted of foreign students from other countries and students that are not even monsters. I sat with Abbey since she was the recognizable face in the classroom. I wondered where Jackson was since we were both humans. However, he didn't count because he had a medical condition. I wondered what it was?

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see a girl beside me. She appeared to be a traditional eastern dragon with golden scales, green and black hair, and jade green eyes. She was wearing a purple qipao dress with dragon patterns and high heels.

If I had two words to describe her, it would be "exotic beauty".

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

She nodded and sat next to me.

"I honestly didn't think that this would be a class. Just consisting of foreign exchange students and humans."

"It is a way to bring monsters from around the world together and learn about their cultures." the dragon girl said.

"But this is my home country." I said, wondering.

"But you are full-blooded normie, are you not?" Abbey questioned. I was about to say something...until I realized that was a good point.

"That means I would have to talk about human culture?" I said, sounding quite horrified. Human culture is pretty much varied. "I don't even know what human culture is supposed to be!" I whispered to myself.

The dragon girl must've heard me since she was looking at me.

"Do not worry. Just tell us about what the activities are in normie culture." I looked at her, wondering what she meant. I shrugged and nodded at her.

For today's lesson, we were asked to come up and tell the class about each of our species. Apparently, the dragon girl was called Jinafire and she came from Fanghai (Shanghai). The culture was like China's. I already knew about Abbey's Himalayan culture, so I wasn't really bothered. When it came to me, I began to make up crap that could give competitors on World's Biggest Liar a run for their money.

When I sat back down, I saw Jinafire giving me a dirty look.

"What?"

"You made up those lies, didn't you?" she pressed, frowning.

"Human cultures vary." I shrugged.

She didn't say anything else, but I could feel the heat.

We were asked to collaborate in a group of four this month. I joined up with Abbey, Jinafire and some girl called Skelita. She was absent today.

While the teacher was lecturing, I noticed Jinafire sketching something in what looked like her notebook. Looking at it, there were some dress designs. And they were really nice.

Not wanting to disturb her, I wrote 'Your dress designs are amazing.' in a small paper before folding it and sliding it towards her table before looking away.

The teacher's lecture was boring enough that I was about to sleep until I felt a piece of paper slide under my elbow. I read it and it said...

 **'You aren't supposed to see that!'**

I looked at Jinafire, who looked like she was about to go on the warpath. I wrote my response.

 _'Sorry, they were really eye-catching.'_

I placed it on the table before passing back to her.

A few minutes and I felt the paper under my elbow.

 **'Do you really think they're amazing?'**

 _'Yes, they are.'_

 **'What is so amazing about them, if I may ask?'**

 _'They're very exotic like any other priceless jade jewel. It could definitely have anyone divert their attention to them.'_

I gave her the note. Nothing was sent.

After class, I was about to leave until I saw a piece of paper fall out of my book. Curious, I pick it up and read it.

 **'Thank you for your compliments.'**

I turned around to find Jinafire, but she was already walking off rather quickly. She must've been in a rush. Shrugging, I decided to go to my next class.

* * *

I met Clawdeen for Physical Deaducation. We talked about how our days were today. She was a bit miffed when she heard about Venus's pollen accidentally radiating towards me. However, I explained to her that it was an accident, so it seemed to calm her down. She chuckled at how my finger was hammered by my carelessness. I huffed and she tried to apologize for laughing, but couldn't keep it in. I just brushed it off since it wasn't a big deal. Then there was lunch, where she was annoyed that it was Billy that caused the food fight. However, I didn't tell her about my hookah pen. Then, she was surprised that I met Jinafire in the culture class. Apparently, both of them and the Skelita girl used to compete against each other in Scaris (Paris) in a fashion competition. After that, they became friends.

We were called to play intergender badminton. We were asked to join up in pairs. Boy and girl vs. boy and girl. Simple as that.

Me and Clawdeen teamed up, which she seemed cool with it.

We played against Gory and her boyfriend, Bram Devein. Bram had blond hair (which were most likely bleached judging by his dark eyebrows), red eyes, and very pale skin.

We shook hands, however Gory had given an insult to both of us. While I wasn't bothered, Clawdeen looked like she wanted to really destroy. I told her to calm down and save it for the match. She took a deep breath and we took our positions.

The matches were best two out of three. For the first round, the Belfry Prep team beat us by 15-45 after Gory had taunted Clawdeen quite a lot, causing my partner to blindly aim at the net.

I tried to calm her down, but we got into an argument about how we let them get away with those insults. It ended with this...

"You are so spineless! Making you my partner was a mistake!"

I felt quite hurt by this, but I cold only focus on the game. Then again, she was too provoked to have the desire to beat them.

We won the second round by 45-30. I wanted the game to end quickly so that I could sit out and get water. Clawdeen gave a high five, yet I could only give it halfheartedly as we got ready for the third round.

When the score was 15-15, I got knocked out by Bram's tennis shot on the forehead. I tried to stay up, Clawdeen pleading for me to get up. As much as I tried, I felt dizzy enough to blackout for the second time.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself on the bench as I sat up.

"Matt, you're awake."

Clawdeen walked towards me with two cups of water.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

I rubbed my mask. "I'm fine."

"That's good." she said.

We sat there in silence.

"So who won?" I asked.

She looked at me and gave a smile. "We won."

I felt a wave of relief, but I couldn't help but feel worthless. "That's good."

More silence.

"I'm sorry." We both said, looking surprised.

"You first." she offered.

"I should've been more useful out there. We wouldn't have lost the first round that badly." I said.

"No, I should be apologizing." she interrupted. "It was just a game and I was just so mad at Gory that I wanted to beat her so bad."

"But you're right about me being spineless." I protested.

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You're not spineless. You're a really good friend to rely on no matter how hard you try for any of us."

"You think so?" I had my doubts.

She gives a firm nod as I gave a smile.

We watched the rest of the matches while talking until the the end of class and school. After class, we said goodbye as I left the school.

* * *

I just received a text from Clawd about a guy's night out. It's going to be tomorrow night where many of the guys will be there.

It's 11:00. Tomorrow is Friday the 13th. Wow.

I wonder if Neighthan is going to make his move.

* * *

 **A/N: That's no. 11! And who do you want for him to interact with on the next entry? Once again, same or different character.**


	12. Journal Entry 12: Friday Fun

**Friday:**

Apparently, no one told me that Friday the 13th was really a cursed day in school. Everyone was running around trying to avoid falling debris and incoming projectiles. Realizing that they were panicking, I decided to keep calm and walk on by. I still even kept my head intact from dodging that pendulum ax swing at me.

If classes were still going, they would be abruptly cancelled after the first fifteen minutes because of the incidents that are happening and teachers can't handle much in the classroom.

I couldn't find any of my friends for lunch. If I did, they would be in the nurse's office. The belltower wasn't an option due to the constant ringing. I sighed to myself and decided to go exploring.

The catacombs were pretty deep, with various paths in the darkness to figure out. Every time I looked around the corner, I would find a shadow.

It was awfully quiet, as I never felt this much adventure in my life. I found what I could say was a clean part of the catacombs.

Sitting down, I began to eat my sandwich while the chaos is happening outside. I thought that I was alone since no one would be insane enough to have lunch in the catacombs. However, I heard slithers from the dark corners.

Coming out from the shadows was a light blue snake with several accessories on it. I was feeling nervous, which was thankfully hidden by my mask. Suddenly, more animals came out as well. A brown puppy, purple cat, a black bat, a black rat (lame rhyming), a baby blue woolly mammoth and a cotton candy blue owl. What I realized were that they were small.

Kind of adorable, to say the least.

With reluctance, I gave a small wave and allowed them to try a piece of my sandwich. They seemed to enjoy it as we shared my food.

The animals seemed to be talking to each other, but all I could hear were them making noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard a voice call out.

Anticipating, I sat there to see who was there. The person that came out had a look of surprise. She had purple skin and marks around her eyes, light blue eyes and big voluminous hair that were a shade of deep black with purple accents and red highlights and big claws.

She wore three pieces of clothing. The top of the dress was hot pink with pink right-to-left diagonal double-stripes, while the skirt portion was made of light blue sheer. Underneath were black, knee-length leggings with serrated hems, and on top was a short blue tank top with a left-to-right diagonal lower hem and pink stitching. It had a print of blue flora on a dark blue background and short blacks fur-sleeves. She had mismatched blue wedges that cover up to 3/4th of her legs, with the left having a snake winding up her leg and the right, a complex network of bands decorated with rivets and feathers. Both shoes had a red skullette on the toe-straps and leaves on the wedges.

Needless to say, she looked like she was about to run off.

"Wait!" I called out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry if I took your space."

She turned back. "Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised to see someone else down here with these little critters."

"I didn't even know that there were animals down here, especially when they're this cute." I tell her, gently petting the woolly mammoth's fur.

"I know, right? They're so adorable!" she said, joining me in interacting with the animals.

They were quite cuddly to say the least. However, trying to be a man, I had to resist. But no matter how much I try, it was impossible. The girl was quiet the entire time.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Matt, in case you were wondering." I offer a handshake.

"I'm Jane." she introduced herself and looked reluctant to shake my hand before deciding to give me a small wave. I raised my eyebrow before shrugging.

"So are these little critters yours?" I asked. She shook her head.

"They're actually pets of the other students." she answered.

"Pets? Serious? I thought that they're supposed to stay at home." I wondered.

"Actually they came here on their own because they wanted to look out for their masters." she explained.

"That's pretty cool." I stated. "Animals that are loyal are bound to be the best."

She introduced me to the animals. The puppy was called Watzit, the cat was Crescent, the bat was Count Fabulous, the snake was Hissette, the rat called Perseus, the mammoth called Shiver and the owl being called Sir Hoots A Lot.

"So, I never seen you in classes before. I guess us being in different classes is a good reason, but there would always be different students in any of my classes. You hide or something?"

She gave a sheepish nod.

"Seriously? You're like a ninja." I commented. She only looked away.

"It's nothing to be proud off. It's really hard to socialize with the other monsters here in school whenever I keep hiding."

"How come?" I asked.

"My father, Dr. Boolittle, adopted me in the jungle while leading a scientific expedition along with another scientist, Dr. Moreau. As I kept growing older, I would always volunteer helping them with their research. However, I seemed to have forgotten to socialize with anyone outside my home. I'm still learning thanks to my animal friends." she pointed to the pets, who nuzzled her.

"So part of your research was that you learned how to talk to the animals?" I asked. She nodded. "I think I should help you with research so that I could communicate with them as well." I joked. She giggled at this joke and smiled.

"If you are really considering it, then maybe I can teach you." she offered. I thought about it as I rubbed Watzit's belly.

"I always wanted to know what animals were thinking." I looked at her. "Don't you have some supernatural ability that makes it easier for you to speak to them? How am I able to communicate with them?"

"Well for normies, I guess you'll have to start with sign language. Does that sound easy?" she suggested. I nodded.

We began to talk about the fauna from nature. She seemed really interested about it. Just as much as Venus was with flora. I wondered if they would get along because both of them love nature. However, they might dislike each other since some animals need to eat plants for their diet.

We heard the bell ring afterwards.

"Hey, here's my phone number." I said as I write it down in a piece of paper. "If you need anything, just call me."

She looked at it and gave a smile. I nod as I walked off to find my way out of the catacombs.

* * *

I had my next class in Home Ick. Ms. Kindergrubber was a strict teacher, but can really be kind if you pay attention in class.

Just when I took my seat, I heard a farting sound as my ass landed on the chair. Monsters around laughed at me. I reached for my butt and I felt something rubbery. I took it out and saw that it was a whoopee cushion I was holding.

I could hear giggling from my right. I turned to see who the perpetrator was. She was a water creature like Gil with scaly, light blue skin, fins on her arms and legs, and curly red hair. She was wearing a red top with kite shaped seams pattern and a net bib. The sleeves were curled and puffy. She also wore a top waist kilt, with a plaid-ish design that was mostly red chess and waves with Lochness Monster (so that was what she was) type creatures printed in it. It also had occasional black hearts with Celtic knots. Her kilt was shaped as if it wraps around her waist, with excess fabric falling. My guess was that she was Scottish.

Despite her cuteness, I was not amused.

I threw the whoopee cushion back at her face and turned back to the board.

"Aw, don't be like that, laddie. It's just a harmless prank." she said. I just crossed my arms. She was like Invisi Billy in personality. I only crossed my arms. In a few seconds, I could hear a "psst" that was clearly directed to me. I turned back to her to see her face looking silly with the cross-eyes and duck face. I let out a snort and she gave a smile.

"Made yer laugh!" she exclaimed with excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you got me there."

She laughed and we began to chat about stuff. Her name was Lorna and she had been in here for quite sometime. She was the daughter of the Lochness Monster and it turned out that it was her in the newspaper photographs instead of her father. No wonder. She seemed to be full of energy.

I guess the questions about my mask will become a regular thing in my life.

Kindergrubber began to assign us to our partners. I was partnered up with Lorna.

"Oooh, we are gonna be the best of partners ever!" she exclaimed, giddy. I rolled my eyes.

We had to bake muffins of any flavor. I just went with it as I allowed Lorna to make the decisions. The work was divided between us and turns out, she was really good at cooking. It turns out that she enjoyed baking when she's not busy pranking anyone.

When we finished baking the muffin, we got an A for it. However, I had a bad feeling for this. So, I decided to steal two muffins from the tray and place it in my backpack. And in my luck, the Friday the 13th curse had already spread to the Home Ick classroom as debris began to fall all over. Everyone ran out of the classroom as we took cover. I grabbed Lorna's hand as we ran from the oncoming falling concrete.

As we got out of range, we sat by the fountain and caught our breaths.

"That was close." I said. I looked at her and she gave out a sad sigh as she looked down at her feet.

"We worked so hard on those muffins. And now, I never got to try one all because of this dumb day." she stated, especially sounding sad.

"Oh, really?" I took out the muffins and waved it in front of her face. Her eyes were wide open and she gasped as she saw the muffin.

"Thanks so much, Matty!" she said, giving me a really gripping bear hug.

"No problem. How about we try the muffins?" I suggested, hoping that she could let go.

She nodded and let go to eat the muffin. I tried it as well right underneath my mask.

"Chocolate chip muffins? Not bad." I commented.

"Thanks, I've been practicing when I have the time." she stated.

"You mean when you're not pranking anyone?"

"Yup!" She said with a smile.

We began to chat about trivial stuff.

"I saw you in the culture class yesterday." she said.

"Really? No wonder you looked familiar."

"Yeah. You really made a great prank yesterday." She looked impressed.

"Prank?" I questioned.

"Those lies ya told about the normies. I've been around them for so long, so I would know what their culture is." she clarified.

I chuckled. "I thought it was just lying. You're not the only monster to notice that." She shrugged. "I don't really know what human culture is. I mean, it's varied from around the world."

"I guess that's fair. I only know the Rottish normie cultures." she said.

"Rottish?" I questioned again.

"Rotland. From where I'm from." she added. Rotland, Scotland. That explains it.

"I see." I simply stated.

The bell rang as school ended. We said goodbye as I left the school.

On the way back, I received a call from an anonymous number. Apparently, it was about an order of wigs. I raised my eyebrow to tell her that I didn't order any. The voice insisted that I did, until it began to laugh. It turns out that Lorna had dialed her number in my phone while I wasn't looking before returning it while I didn't noticed.

Seriously, she's like Billy's long lost sister.

* * *

I texted Clawd that I was definitely coming to hang out with him and the other guys. However, he replied that the hang out is postponed to tomorrow since the Friday the 13th incidents today because he needed to confirm who could make it.

Sirena texted me that Neighthan wasn't able to asked Frankie out since he spent the entire school day curing everyone's injuries. Poor guy couldn't catch a break. The conversation about Neighthan's attempt of going out on a date with Frankie turned into trivial stuff. I didn't really mind though since it probably kept me company.

Also, Bloodgood announced that school was cancelled on Monday until repairs were done. I wondered what I should do on Monday since it's my day off.

* * *

 **A/N: Journal 12 and Friday the 13th is over! So who do you think should come to Clawd's all-guys party? And who will Matt interact with on the next entry? Same or different characters.**


	13. Journal Entry 13: LARP'ing Party

**Saturday:**

Clawd's all-guy party was pretty unexpected. I was actually expecting some alcohol, booze and music. Maybe something sports related. However, what shocked me was that it was probably the opposite of what any human jock would do.

* * *

Clawd sent me a text to update on the party, which was now a sleepover. I didn't really need anyone's permission since my parents weren't here, so I was definitely cool with it.

Bored already, I decided to hang out with Jackson while shooting some hoops at the park. We wanted to pass the time while doing something before the party. I asked him if Holt wanted to come. However, he wasn't available due to some issues he needed to handle.

"You've been improving, Jackson." I told him.

He scratched the back of his head while giving that exact modest smile. "It's no big deal."

"Well, I hope you make it to the basketball team. They could use someone that can make a good free throw."

Suddenly, I received a text from Invisi Billy since he needed a ride to take him to the party. His dad was already out as he needed to help repair the school's auditorium. I texted him about his dad knowing about the sleepover, and he replied that I would pick him up. I could only groan at this last minute plan as I begrudgingly said yes, but I would have to pick him up at 6.

I asked if Jackson if he needed a ride to Clawd's place later. He said that he already had a ride from his parents, so it was good.

I checked the time and saw that it was going to be 4. We had to get our stuff packed up so I drove Jackson back to his house to make sure he gets safe. Then I went back home to pack some of my stuff. Toothbrush, a set of casual clothes, shampoo and my journal.

I decided to do my homework to pass the time since I wouldn't have to worry about anything else for tomorrow. When it was 6:15, I decided that it was a good time to go now. Driving my minivan, I texted Billy for directions to his place. It wasn't far off, but the traffic could be quite annoying. When I got there, no one was there.

Until that jerk Billy materialized in front of me!

That really gave me quite a shock as my head suddenly moved back.

I could see him laughing outside at my reaction. I angrily gesture him to get in the van. He sat in the front seat and placed his bag at the back.

"Sorry, I just had the urge to do that. I mean, it's a rare chance to ever do that." he tried to apologize, but couldn't keep in his giggling fits.

I only grumbled before an idea came into my head. Putting my van to top gear, I began to speed through the road and on the way to Clawd's house. At that time, I began to get into the zone when I'm driving. I could hear Billy yelling at me to slow down, but the road was my priority. Finally, I had arrived in front of the place. I looked at Billy to see him nowhere, until he began to materialize with the most terrified face ever. I grinned behind my mask.

"Now we're even."

* * *

Clawd's party was pretty big for a bro's night out. There were a ton of dudes right there. I saw Deuce and Gil at the party. Manny had arrived with Heath and I saw Bram coming inside the house as well. He apologized to me about that tennis shot on Thursday. I told him that it was alright and it was just a game.

"Gory can be a feisty girl, but she's not that bad." he tried to explain.

"Not that bad? So she wasn't that bad when she called Clawdeen a huge bitch?" I raised an eyebrow.

Before Bram could (feebly) explain, I saw Clawd coming here.

"Hey, guys! Enjoying the party here?" he said, placing hands on our backs.

Bram gave a slow nod while I gave a thumbs up.

"Great!" something caught his eye. "Damn it, Heath! I told you not to set the curtain up!"

"I'll help extinguish." I said quickly.

"Thanks!" Clawd said as I followed him to carry a heavy bucket of water and pour it all over Heath and the flames.

"Dude!" Heath exclaimed.

I merely shrugged as I went to mingle.

Apparently, there was a walking life-size voodoo doll called Hoodude, a guy with an eyeball for a head called Eyera and a zombie called Sloman (monsters call him Slo Mo since he's slow). Neighthan couldn't make it because he needed to recover from the amount of magical energy he had used up from yesterday.

I saw that Romulus was there as well, where he was talking to...Clawdeen?

I thought that this was an all-guy's party. It seems that they were both laughing about something. She gave a playful slap to his shoulder before she turned to see me. Luckily, I quickly turned my head elsewhere to no particular direction. I could feel her presence coming towards me. Thank goodness that I was wearing my mask to hide my nervousness.

"Hey, Matt!" she called.

I quickly turned to her. "Hi!"

She seemed startled by my sudden greeting, so I quietly cleared my throat. "Hey, Clawdeen. I didn't know you were at this party. You know, since all of us are guys here."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was just leaving for Frankie's sleepover since the guys were having their own."

"Yeah, you probably would be having a nightmare with this guyfest here."

She giggled at my joke. "Even Howleen's smart enough to stay over at her friend's house."

"Your little sister? Yeah. She is." I said.

"I have to warn you though, all the guys in school are pretty much hardcore nerds when it comes to having their guys' night out."

"Why?" I was curious.

"You'll see." she looked at the clock. "I better go. Talk to you later." she gave a friendly hug before leaving.

I saw Jackson coming in and we greeted each other with a handshake and a fist bump.

"Glad to see you here." I tell him.

"Thanks." He replied.

For dinner, Clawd ordered pizza and there were like around 6 pizza boxes, each of them with different flavors.

I took the pepperoni flavor since I liked it more. I mean, anchovies? Pineapple? Don't make me laugh.

Cheese + Pepperoni = BEST PIZZA!

After dinner, Clawd had announced the biggest event of tonight's sleepover.

A roleplaying board game.

I was dumbfounded. Clawdeen warned me about this. And I realized something.

All of them were live-action role players.

I have nothing against LARP'ers since I have a soft spot for them. But I expected something more manly like a pigskin toss game or something.

Since this was my first time to a role-playing board game, Clawd gave me a choice between dungeon roleplaying or battleship roleplaying. I never understood battleships, so I chose the dungeon game. Clawd took out this board game that no human has never seen before.

Through roulette, I was the dungeon master of the game. The game was really interesting and hilarious since their reactions were pretty funny. Here's the list:

* * *

 _Highlights:_

 _-Heath fell down in a pitfall full of raging wildebeests, getting impaled on their horns just on the first turn. His face was priceless._

 _-Jackson rescued Manny from a group of mutant bandits, making Manny repay debt as his servant._

 _-Gil survived in a whirlpool, only to be captured by goblins._

 _-Invisi Billy tried to stealth through the assassin encampment, but was crushed by a giant rock._

 _-Deuce and Clawd fought each other to the death when one of them was possessed, but it ended when they accidentally got blown up by one of Slo Moe's explosive tags._

 _-Bram was about to recover the biggest relic that no one has ever captured, but his head was chopped off by a surprise trap in the form of a guillotine._

* * *

Everyone's faces looked priceless as their in-game characters died. With my mask on, they looked at me and wondered if I was laughing or not. I gave a mere shrug as I wrote down the scores. Apparently, Gil won since he had done the most quests.

We played a couple of rounds so that one of us could be the survivor.

In the end, we couldn't break the stalemate and ended with Deuce winning the last round. It was probably one of the most intense games they've ever played and the only intense game that I've played.

We decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Apparently, I brought a movie with me called Birdemic: Shock and Terror. I founded the DVD in a bargain bin and I got it off for 50 cents. I decided to watch this at this opportunity to watch it with my friends since they never saw a human film before (if you can call it that).

* * *

Everyone laughed their asses off because the movie was so bad that it was funny. Only Bram didn't find any humor in it since he called it tripe. We all just waved his response off.

Afterwards, we decided to play Clawd's video games. I only wanted a turn since I'm not really that huge of a gamer. We played a fighting game and it was called Monster Kombat (uh...). Something about it was pretty addictive, but I decided to stray away.

Since everyone was so focused on the game, I decided to check my Faceboo since I was bored. I saw that Clawdeen was online. Nothing much to do, I decided to chat with her online.

 _'Hey.'_

It took a while before she responded.

 **'How's my brother's sleepover?'**

I raised an eyebrow and responded.

 _'You were right. They are quite big nerds when it comes to their roleplaying games.'_

 **'LOL, I knew you would think so.'**

I stifled a soft chuckle before we decided to chat with each other for the rest of the night. It was a casual chat, but it was pretty relaxing.

We had chat until it was 3:30.

 **'GTG, the other ghouls are looking sleepy.'**

 _'Goodnight.'_

It took a moment, until she replied.

 **'Night.'**

I went back to the living room to see everyone already sleeping and with the TV still on. I sighed and turned the TV off for them and turned off the lights. With all of them downstairs, it meant that I automatically get Clawd's room.

Still, I wonder why Holt didn't come. Maybe he didn't like LARP'ing as well?

Eh, it's a mystery.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the 13th journal! Who do you want Matt to interact with next? Same or different characters apply.**


	14. Journal Entry 14: A Boring Short Sunday

**Sunday:**

I had woken up quite peacefully from Clawd's bed. It was comfortable than the one back at home. Then again, anything is comfortable than mine.

I walked downstairs to see then still all over the floor, couch or recliner. They were either snoring or dreaming.

I even saw Heath cuddling up against Invisi Billy, who was unconsciously accepting it.

"Oh, Abbey. Let me warm you up with my smoking hot kiss." Heath muttered in his sleep.

"C'mon, Scarah. No need to hold back. Just right there..." Billy mumbled unconsciously.

I managed to keep my laughter in and took a photo of them both. This would make good blackmail material.

I decided to grab a quick shower before any of the other guys wake up. Afterwards, Clawd was the first to wake up. He told me that his parents own a bed and breakfast nearby. I told him that I would meet him and the other guys there and he agreed.

When I drove there, it was quite a peaceful place there with just several people.

* * *

The Wolf siblings' parents were hospitable people. Very nice indeed and they were also sociable. After I ordered my coffee and cereal, me and their mom had a chat. Apparently, her kids talked about me when a certain topic came up. I think I made a good impression in front of her.

I saw the girls coming into the place. When they saw me, they came to greet me and sit with me. Clawdeen sat next to me and we talked about how her parents were nice monsters.

"Yeah, but they can be very overbearing or naggy so much." She complained.

I shrugged. "Still doesn't stop me from liking them."

She rolled her eyes as we joined in the group chat with the other girls. In a few minutes, the guys had arrived and joined us. We had to get two more tables to join up.

We were probably the noisiest bunch in the whole restaurant.

When my cereal was the first to arrive, I slid my mask up to fit the spoon through. I could feel the staring eyes all over me with each scoop.

"Don't even think about it." I remarked.

That caused them to all groan, which made me smirk. I'm just not ready to take it off.

That was actually it today. Everyone had things to do. They had some family stuff that was going on. Suddenly, I felt that same loneliness I've felt since my parents were gone. It was only a day though.

* * *

Later that night, Clawdeen texted me to ask if I could hang out with the other ghouls at the mall tomorrow.

Of course, I said yes.

It's only 9:30 and I'm chatting with the guys and girls in several group and private chats on Faceboo. I think I'll stop here.

* * *

 **A/N: Another short Sunday! There wasn't really much to write and this was all that I came up with. And school's cancelled on the Monday! Who will he interact with next? Same or different still applies.**


	15. Journal Entry 15: Not Really A Day Off

**Monday:**

I never thought I'd see the day that my past would catch up to me. It wasn't nightmare, so to speak. It was more of an annoyance.

* * *

I hung out with the ghouls at the maul like I said I would thanks to school being cancelled. I was surprised that they also invited Spectra, though I grumbled at the memory of that damn article she posted. Journalistic integrity? Bollocks. That's what most journalists say before they post exaggerations on their news. Whatever. It's was a week ago anyway.

First, we went shopping for clothes. I was asked to be their judge, since I was the only guy here. I was quite neutral on each outfit they wore. However, I would weight the pros and cons quickly in my mind before making a yes or no choice for them. I was startled that they insisted that they get me to try out some outfits. I tried to protest, but they wouldn't have any of that.

Afterwards, we went to get something from the mall's food court. It was okay, yet uninspiring at the same time. Then again, it was still food.

Then we chilled out at this cafe called the Coffin Bean (nice) and chat about trivial stuff. When Friday the 13th was brought up, they eventually had an explanation for the cause. It was actually a creature that was crying all day loud enough to cause huge tremors because that day was supposed to be like his birthday. They eventually had to go back to the school at night to celebrate it. Very thoughtful, to say the least.

We were about to go to the cinema, until...

"Kensington!"

My eyes slightly widened as I saw a couple of familiar faces that were looking at me. The guy was so stocky that he looked like a walking football. He was dirt blonde hair that was slicked back like a greaser. And he wore the green Willwood High letterman jacket.

I only groaned as Parker Watson, Willwood High's top dog and his goons made their way towards us.

"Do you know these normies?" Clawdeen asked, the ghouls now looking at me.

"I wish I didn't." I muttered.

"It's glad to see you, man!" Parker exclaimed as he hung his arm over my neck really hard, that fake grin on his face. "Who are these hot monster ladies you have here?"

"They're people that don't have to associated with you." I told him. I could see the girls look in concern, but the big lump still kept that grin on his face.

"C'mon, don't be like that. How about we catch up old times?" Parker offered. This was like a deal with the devil.

Before the girls could say anything, I gave the word. "Sure." I turn back to the girls. "Save a seat for me."

They looked hesitant, but they looked at each other and complied. Parker and his goons took me out of the mall.

* * *

When we finally went past the exit, he immediately threw me to the ground.

"Thought you could escape us?" Parker sneered, his all-star facade left already. "You know, after all that stress, I'll finally be able to take it all out on you."

"We're really doing this?" I remarked as I got up. "Last I remember, you and your goons got your asses handed."

"Only because the teacher was able to save your ass. Now, there's no one here to rescue you." Parker cracked his knuckles as he and his men began to approach me. Dusting myself, Parker was already on the ground after my first punch.

I fought back at my attackers as I gave punch after punch, kick after kick and knee after knee before I would give them a rough takedown. However, even I myself had gotten some shots from them. They would go for the stomach, the face or even the back. It was pretty monotonous, but it actually got me struggling.

In the end, I was the last man standing despite my staggering stance. I lifted Parker's head up before kneeing his skull in before I went back inside the mall. I was too roughed up to bother hiding my bruises, thought in a few minutes, I managed to walk properly. I got a text from Clawdeen.

 **'Where r u? Movie's about to start.'**

I almost forgot about the movie, so I texted her asking her which room they were in. It was the 5th one.

* * *

When I got there, the movie was already playing. Trying to look for the ghouls, I managed to find them and move to sit next to Clawdeen. She saw me and looked quite irritated. I wrote text on my phone without even sending it.

 _'Sorry. Long reunion. I didn't even know.'_

Her face softened as we watched the movie. During midway of the movie, I felt her hand on mine. I didn't know what to do. I could've slowly slid my hand away as a way to tell her that she accidentally placed her hand. I mean, she doesn't really like me, right? She likes Romulus for goodness sake! But I didn't know what to do. with great reluctance, I just did nothing as we continued to watch the film.

After the movie, she had let go of my hand. It was both relief and disappointment. Relief because it would be awkward. Disappointed because it felt kind of nice.

When we left the cinema, the girls let out a gasp as they saw the bruises on my arms. I told them that it was no big deal, but they looked really concerned about it. They asked me what happened and I lied that there was friendly roughhousing between me, Parker and his goons which had gone too far. I wasn't going to say that it was a handicap brawl since my dispute isn't their business. They seemed to accept it, but I could see small looks of skepticism on their faces.

* * *

We bumped into Spectra's friends from her previous school, Haunted High. Like her, they were also ghosts.

Kiyomi had no face, which would project a likeness of eyes and a nose to appear more human. Her skin was sky blue, but it seemed to change colors to match her emotions. Her hair was purple.

Porter had slime green skin, intense blue eyes with green sclera, and green hair. His limbs kept fading away like an ordinary ghost.

River had purple skin, which were transparent on her lower limbs which made her bones visible. Her hair was blue, pink and purple. She had ghostly big blue eyes and visible lines on her mouth which looked like teeth, visible eye orbits and skeleton nose. She was almost as short as Draculaura.

Vandala had soft green skin and slightly darker green hair. Her right lower leg seemed to be an artificial one. She had pink-orange eyes.

Apparently, they were here to explore the "real" world since they live in the ghost world. I guess that's plausible since the presence of monsters around me has already been proven.

River seemed be excited to greet us. She seemed to have a lot of stories to tell us about. Reminds me a bit of Sirena. Vandala was quite...something. She had quite a lot of dramatic flair, almost like Cleo's dramatics but less snobby and more free spirited (get it?). Porter was a pretty cool guy that had a huge passion for art, though he could come of as a bit...tactless. But nonetheless, cool. Kiyomi looked quite shy. When I gave a wave to her, she seemed to turn away. Luckily, she seemed really comfortable with talking to Draculaura.

We decided to have dinner together at this nice restaurant, though I wondered how ghosts could eat. When I saw them eat, I was quite startled. There was no way to describe it. I didn't question it because it would be rude. There were so many interesting observations. Porter and Spectra were really mushy together. Must be a long distance relationship from the ghost world to the real world. River had a lot of stories from Haunted High, which were quite entertaining. Especially with the one where the principal tried to imprison all the students in detention with chains. Vandala seemed to be eager to be on adventure, considering that she's dressed up like a pirate. When I looked at Kiyomi one time, her face had suddenly disappeared as she turned to look somewhere. I guess she was quite afraid of me since I was a human. I can't really blame her.

Around the corner of my eye, I saw a brief glimpse of Invisi Billy at another table with a girl that I've never seen before.

She had unusual white eyes, without discernible pupils or irises, black hair, worn in a 60's mod fashion, with a lime green Alice band. Her skin was a pale blue to greenish tone-a bit like Frankie's-and she had blue to greenish lips. She wore a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band.

So this was the Scarah girl that Billy mentioned.

"Excuse me for a bit. I need to say hi to a friend." I said to the ghouls and ghosts, who were fine with it. I got up from my sit and walked towards the couple. "Hey, Billy!" I called out.

He saw me and got up to greet me with a handshake. "Matt! I didn't expect to see you."

"I could say the same thing." I replied. I looked over to Scarah, who waved at me. "So, this is the dream girl you mentioned?"

Scarah seemed to have heard this, giggling as Billy blushed in embarrassment. "Dude..."

"I knew it." I said as I went to Scarah to give her a handshake. "I'm Matt."

"I'm Scarah." she replied, accepting my handshake. "Nice to meet you, lad."

"Your boyfriend's pranks sure know how to liven up my everyday life." I sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry about him. He has the tendency to go far with his pranks." she said.

"Yeah, I could tell. Especially that cafeteria prank."

"I said I was sorry!" Billy interjected, but Scarah gave him a frown.

"Mind explaining how you were behind that food fight?" she asked in a rather sickly sweet tone.

Billy stammered, while I slapped his back. "I better get back to my table. See you tomorrow at school." I looked at Scarah. "Bye, Scarah. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Matt. It was a pleasure meeting you as well." she replied in a genuine nice tone before her attention was directed at Billy.

* * *

Dinner went off pretty well as we split the bill. The ghosts had gone off first because they needed to be back on time at the spirit world, but they promised that they'll come back to hang out with us sometime. We even added each other on Faceboo. I had to go next because I needed to get some sleep. However, I told them that my parents needed me back ASAP. Now, they really believed it as we said goodbye to each other.

Coming back home, I had to wrap my wounds until tomorrow to make it heal. Parker was merely a minor annoyance. Though, I'm worried that this wouldn't be the last I saw him.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the day-off journal! And on the next entry, he will be back in school! Who should he interact with next? Once again, same or different.**


	16. Journal Entry 16: Skulls and Dodging

**Tuesday:**

I took the bandages off after seeing my bruises were gone. With the schedules mixed up for this week because of the damages, we had to take different classes until Bloodgood's assistant finally fixed it.

* * *

For Physical Deaducation, we played Dodgeskull (or dodgeball. Dodgeskull kind of made sense). Heath and Manny were picking teams from the guys. Me and Jackson were the final drafts to both teams. Lame. However, Slo Mo and Don of the Dead (another zombie) weren't allowed to play because apparently, they were too slow to play.

Okay, despite that flaw the zombies have, I was annoyed that they would be this discriminating.

Luckily, Ghoulia was there. She moaned in anger, telling them that zombies can really play.

"I agree with her." I finally added my two cents. "Zombie or not, they should be given a chance."

"Of course the normie would come to their defense." Manny rebuked. It went out on an all-out argument between me and the guys until Manny finally issued the challenge where whoever wins this match with become the dodgeskull captain for the rest of high school.

"Well, Ghoulia? What's your call?" I asked her.

Of course, Ghoulia accepted without hesitation.

Frankie and Lagoona were proud of her for standing up for her zombie friends, but had doubts of their victory. Even Jackson went to argue with me about it. Manny had turned up the ventilation system as an insult to the zombies.

Though I was annoyed, Ghoulia seemed to have come up with a plan.

The plan was that when Ghoulia tosses the ball, Frankie would turn up the ventilation to the max and Lagoona would remove the seal of the pipe.

"I definitely like this plan." I said.

This was a 3-on-3. I decided that me and Jackson should sit this one out. Jackson wondered why, but I told him to watch first.

When Ghoulia threw the ball, it seemed to be a feeble bounce as the other team laughed at them. When it entered the ventilation system, the ball came to life and began to smash each member of the team. From Romulus to Heath and finally giving no mercy to Manny. Me and Jackson laughed and applauded the zombies' victory.

And it was from then on that Slo Mo and Don became the dodgeskull captains. And what do you know? Me and Jackson were first drafts.

* * *

I finally got to meet Skelita in Culture Class.

Skelita's body consisted primarily of bones since she was a skeleton, though she had curled black hair with marigold streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembled a sugar skull and she had visible black vertical lines on her lips.

She wore a long black halterneck covered in gray stripe patterns, which curled around and formed flowers. One sleeve opening was pink, while the other was purple. Her skirt is multi-tiered with various colored patterned sections, each decorated with a different pattern such as spiders, flowers, spiderwebs, skulls and bows. Her shoes were wedges, with a brown wedge the same pattern as her brown leather belt, and green ribcages on the front.

She was Jinafire's best friend since they met in Scaris (or Paris) during that same contest. I assumed that she was also friends with Clawdeen since she was also in that contest.

Our group discussed about how we should handle each of our cultures. Jinafire and Abbey began to make this small inadvertent debate. It must be a fire and ice thing. But what about Heath and Abbey though.

"What is on your mind, Matt?" Skelita's question broke my thoughts.

"Nothing majorly important you should be worried about." I answered. "Trivial stuff."

"I don't mind." Skelita said.

"Well..." I began.

We spoke about a lot of stuff. She was really friendly and polite, yet could be quite soft-spoken. However, it was pretty simple to converse with the Hexican (Mexican) skeleton.

"I heard that you also fashion design." I stated.

She looked a bit startled. "Si. How did you know?"

"Clawdeen told me how she met you and Jinafire." I replied.

"Oh, yeah. Scaris. We had to compete against each other for the best dress designs. Eventually, we began to grow respect for each other's styles and befriended each other."

"Can I see you sketchbook?" I asked politely.

She was quite thoughtful about it before she finally said yes. She showed it to me and I looked at each page from the beginning to the middle.

"They're very colorful and radiant. Very beautiful from all fronts." I commented.

She had a smile on her face. Is it possible for skeletons to blush? It's probably from modesty. "Gracias."

I close the sketchbook and notice a photograph of her and some other skeletons as well.

"Is that your family?" I asked.

She nodded. "This photo helps motivate me to bring new ideas for my passion and move forward."

"In not just fashion designing, but art as well?" I guessed. I always thought that she was an artistic person based on the colors on her clothing.

She nodded. "Without them, I wouldn't know what to do."

I felt touched and envious at the same time. Touched because she really cared for her family. Envious because she has a family. I shouldn't be feeling the latter.

"That's definitely a good way to motivate yourself. Your family must be really proud of you to make it this far." I said.

She gave this warm cute smile. "I guess they really are."

Jinafire and Abbey called us in for their discussion. All we had to do was write down about our cultures and we can share about them in the next class.

After class, I was about to leave until Skelita called out to me.

"It was nice speaking to you, Matt." she said.

I could only nod because my smile was hidden. "You too, Skelita."

She was definitely someone I can enjoy talking to.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a new entry finished! Who should Matt interact with next? Same or different characters.**


	17. Journal Entry 17: Just One Wish

**Wednesday:**

Today was the first time I was running late. Well, not for school. For class.

I got a huge nagging from Mr. Loser for not doing the questions right when he didn't even teach us any of it. It was annoying, but I didn't really give a damn. I just took it and didn't really care. After I left the class, I had to run down before Hackington could lock the door. However, I had an accidental run-in.

Literally.

The girl I bumped into had green skin, one green eye and darker green hair that was tied up into long braided twintails. She wore clothes that were primarily rich maroon, but her simple yet refined style gave her an air of ladyhood.

She was pretty cute for a cyclops.

We bumped into each other as she accidentally dropped her things.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"No, I should be sorry. I always tend to get clumsy." she tried to apologize.

"But I was reckless." I countered.

"Well, how about we forgive each other?" she asked.

I smiled behind my mask. "I'm down with that."

She went to pick her stuff up and I helped out.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm on my way to Mad Science class before Hackington locks me out." I apologized again while telling her.

"I also have class there now. Maybe we can go together." she suggested.

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

We walked and talked on the way there, though she almost tripped several times. Of course, I helped her up. I mean, dude, I'm not gonna be an asshole by laughing at her. That's just disrespectful.

Her name was Iris and she was a pretty nice girl. Sure, a bit of a klutz, but she's actually a smart girl.

When we got to Mad Science class, we went to sit at our own seats. However, this didn't last long.

Hackington decided that Holt was too dangerous to be my partner. So, he decided that he would swap my partner with someone else.

"Ms. Clops, from now on, you'll be Mr. Kensington's lab partner."

I looked around to see Iris, who was startled by this switch. Holt looked bummed, but he gave me a pat on the back before going to meet his new lab partner, who was none other than Manny. It was like a sad parting between these two, where it seemed that Iris was assuring him something. When she arrived at my lab table, it was quite awkward.

"Hi, again." I greeted.

"Hi." she replied.

Was this not the most awkward conversation ever? I dare you to argue with me. I glanced at Manny, who looked like he was on the verge of going on the warpath. I gave a small sigh because I would had to deal with this later on.

We had to work on trying to resurrect a dead chicken. Really, was I could think about since it was so...straightforward. To be honest, me and Iris worked well. There was a lot of co-operation between us and it was well organized. The results, the tools and the preparation. It was the first 'A' I ever got.

"That's some good work we've done." I said.

"Yeah. We made a good team." she replied, a smile on her face.

I nod. When I looked at Manny, his scowl was even deeper.

It came to the realization that he and Iris were dating. Figures.

* * *

Manny grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a locker. There were a few bystanders around, but they were so afraid they ignored it.

"I hope you weren't planning to steal my girl, normie." Manny threatened. "I like Iris a lot, so you better not try anything funny."

"I didn't even know that you both were dating." I struggled to say. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't even break the bro code!"

However, he didn't believe me and slammed me into the locker again. "Don't lie to me! I know you're saying that just to make me drop my guard."

"Manny, that's enough!"

We both turned to see Iris, who looked quite upset.

"Iris! I-" Before Manny could say anything, Iris had cut him off.

"You almost do this all the time whenever I speak to a boy alone. Don't think I didn't noticed the death glares you gave him."

"But Iris-" Again, she cut him off.

"I thought you changed, Manny! I thought that you were becoming a more nicer and sensitive guy." she turned away. "Maybe I was wrong."

Manny's anger had melted away as his grip was released. "Iris, I can change!"

She looked at him. "I hope so, Manny. Because if you're not going to be nicer, we're done!" With that, she walked off sadly.

The poor minotaur looked lost, like he didn't know what to do. I looked at him and waved my hand in front of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He was still in shock. "She was the ghoul of my life...and I messed up." He began to walk away, moving unfocused.

I think I might have inadvertently caused a strain on their relationship.

I couldn't help but feel bad.

* * *

I didn't feel like eating at lunch. I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings. I was just feeling guilty that I had accidentally caused a couple to argue with each other.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

I turned to see a girl. She had pink skin and freckles across her nose. Her hot pink hair was styled like a scorpion's tail, and had a champagne gold streak running through the left side. Her arms and legs seemed to have a scorpion-like segmentation on them. She wore a turquoise and pink top with black trimming, and angular sleeves and a V-neck. Her knee-length black pants were baggy with elaborate gold curlicues shaped as various arachnids along the sides. She wore pink wedged babouches with curled toes and gold motifs.

It was like she was an exotic seductress.

"Nope. Go right ahead." I replied.

"Thanks." she said.

She sat down as I turned back to my brooding.

"I wish that Iris and Manny reconciled." I muttered to myself. I heard a flash, but I was lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, Matt."

I turned to see Iris and...Manny? Now I was puzzled.

"Manny has something to say to you." Iris said. I could see the small nudge to his ribs.

"Er, sorry for being a jerk to you." Manny apologized.

"It's alright. You were afraid to lose your girlfriend. I understand that." I replied.

Manny smiled as he and Iris walked away, hand in hand. I was still puzzled,

"What just happened?" I asked to myself.

"Well..."

I turned to see the girl again.

"You just wished for Manny and Iris reconciling with each other and I granted that."

"You grant wishes?" A thought came to my head. "You're a genie?"

She nodded.

"That's pretty tiring yet cool at the same time." I remarked.

"Well, as long as no one wishes for anything for their selfish desires, I'll be fine." she said. "But that was really selfless of you to do, wishing to fixed their relationship."

"I needed to do the right thing. Just can't leave their relationship on a crumbling cliff." I replied.

She sighed as she looked down at her food. "Why can't there be monsters like you?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"There are monsters like Toralei who wish for selfish things like popularity or wealth." she explained. "Even though it will backfire on them, I still feel dread that there are monsters like that out there in the world."

"Who knows?" I remarked. "Maybe they'll actually learn their lesson."

"I wish." That let out a snort from me. "What?"

"You said you wish. And you're a genie."

She realized this and let out a giggle.

"I never got your name. I'm Matt." I introduced.

"I'm Gigi. It's nice to talk to you." she greeted.

We began to talk about school stuff and some other trivial topics like movies, music and so on. She was pretty nice to talk to, but she seemed to have some sort of problem with confined places and limited spaces, my suspicions confirming that she had claustrophobia.

"So, does that means you can't play 7 Minutes in Heaven?" I jokingly asked. She playfully slapped my arm in response. The bell rang and we said goodbye.

* * *

At night, Manny private messaged me on Faceboo and asked me on how to be nicer. It appeared that he really wanted to be a nicer boyfriend and be more trusting towards other guys that Iris is around.

He really did want to change for better.

* * *

 **A/N: Journal entry 17 is complete! So, who do you think he should interact with next? As always, same or different characters. Oh, and if any of you guys also like Ever After High, then check out my companion piece Ever After High: The Royal Knight Chronicles.**


	18. Journal Entry 18: The Royal Barbitchuate

**Thursday:**

With everyone almost busy, I wanted to do something new. I decided to explore the catacombs today so that I could get a deeper discovery on what else would be there. It's like drawing a map where you have to go somewhere. And when you find that place, you need to find a way out of here. Sometimes I wonder if catacombs and dungeons are universally the same.

While walking through, I slowly heard organ music playing. It was like the Phantom of the Opera, I mean when you hear the organ music playing in the darkness when no one else is there. Thanks to my burning curiosity, I decided to trail the music. It was quite a long walk, but as I got closer, the volume was slowly turning up. It meant that I was close.

When I got there, I saw the room that looked like any other, but with a bunch of rockabilly themed decorations all over. I saw who the organ player was.

She had light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She had flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo, and a similarly music themed scar on her face that she covered with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Her eyebrows were purple and her eyes were blue-grey. She also had a black beauty mark under the left side of her lips.

She wore a purple and black houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front. Over the blouse she wore a short white jacket with black spiderweb patterns around the arms and on the back, and short, puffy sleeves ending in keyboard print. She sports jeans that were rolled up to below her knees and feature red lining. Her belt was white with black musical notes print, a spiderweb-style buckle, and three black chains with musical note-shaped charms hanging from it. Her shoes were black and white with white shoelaces, a spiderweb pattern, and treble clef shaped black heels.

While she seemed focused on playing the organ, I simply sat there and enjoyed the music. She was actually pretty damn good at playing it. Like it really brings you into it.

After she finished playing it, she took a deep breath and turned around. "Enjoyed the show, sugar?" She had a southern accent.

I was startled. "You knew I was here?"

"Of course. You're in my turf." she stated.

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So what brings you here in the dusty ol' catacombs?" she asked.

"Exploring." I answered. "I wanted to delve deeper and see more."

"Well, the catacombs is a big place. You're in the opera house now."

I looked around and saw seats right in front of the stage that we were on. There were also balconies on the sides of the stages.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"So what do you think of my performance?" she asked.

"I thought that it captured and brought me into a trance. Kind of mesmerizing if I say so myself." I commented.

"Pfft, you ain't heard my singin' yet." she remarked.

"You can sing as well?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yep. I'm actually pretty good if you take out my powers."

"Powers? Like super sonic singing?"

She nods rather proudly.

"Can I hear your singing?" I asked.

She thought about it. "I can't sing live, but I can let you hear recordings." Finally, she made her decision. "I'll take you to my studio."

"You have a personal studio here as well?" Seriously, she must really be talented in music in general.

"Yep. C'mon!" she said, taking my hand as she led me to her studio. It looked like any other simple studio. With the production booth as well. "Here, I'll play you something."

The song played and it was almost phenomenal. Especially her singing voice. It sounded really beautiful. It was like there was a ton of emotion she was pouring out. It's hard to describe it since I haven't felt this amazed.

She must've noticed my eyes widening, which made her grin. "Amazin', isn't it?"

I nodded. "Probably one of the best singing I've ever heard." I remarked.

She waved off. "Shucks, yer makin' me blush." she playfully said.

"How come you never sing live?" I wondered.

"My powers can cause headaches to pretty much anyone. Especially a normie." she answered before frowning. "But it really sucks that no one can hear my singing."

"But you can play the organ well. I'm definitely sure that your instrumental playing is as great as your vocals." I said. She smiled.

"That's mighty kind of you to say that, but I'm sure you're just saying that just to cheer me up."

"Did it work?" I asked. She chuckled at my question.

"You tell me." she remarked.

We began to talk about music and various genres. She was into rockabilly while I didn't have a favorite, I was actually more open to adapting the genres. Her father was the Phantom of the Opera, which could explain the eye mask she was wearing. This made my iron mask stand out as an oddity, which in human standards, actually was. We also played some tracks she recorded. I also realized that she could play the guitar. My hunch was right that she was musically talented.

When we heard the bell, I had to leave for my next class.

"Come back next time if you're free. You're always welcome if you need to listen to my tunes." she said.

I gave a small wave as I went to my next class.

* * *

The difficulty of Architecture class varied. On one hand, there was the planning on paper where you just draw up the blueprints. On the other, however, the execution was what really bugged me. There were several resources that were needed to be used carefully, yet I couldn't help but screw up quite a bit much.

We were tasked in building a house of any kind. While I had a great idea of building a futuristic bungalow, the thing ended up falling flat.

"You did not keep the joints together." I turned to the classmate next to me.

The girl seemed to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Draculaura. She had long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face looked very animal-like, complete with big pink eyes and a large nose. She had clawed hands, small stony wings and wing-shaped ears in the top her head. She was also made entirely of stone, which made me wonder how she could certain activities like swimming or dancing.

She wore a cross strapped halter top with distressed black and white stripes, and a skirt adorned with a stained glass design that was seemed to be made to reflect the sun in rainbow patterns. Her shoes were open toed heels made to look like stone with spiraled carvings over pink mesh socks.

For a gargoyle, she was really attractive.

"You need to make sure that they stay in place by tightening the grip of the bolts." she explained. I could hear the French accent from her.

I looked and she was right. The bolts were almost falling out.

"Thanks for that." I thanked her. She nodded and went back to her work. I tried to fix it up, but the damn pliers had become bent like a crippled sausage.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked the gargoyle girl. She looked at me with that cute, stoic expression.

"What is it?" she said.

"Could I please borrow your pliers?" I asked.

She looked at it before giving it to me. "Return it to me when you are done."

I nod and get to work. And that was it. She looked quite irritated that I asked her for something. Maybe she's a workaholic? I don't know.

In the end, I got a D+ because of how decrepit my house looked. I slammed my head on the table out of frustration. I looked at the gargoyle girl, who had an A at what looked like a Victorian mansion sculpture. She seemed to give me a look of genuine pity. I just groaned.

* * *

I had swimming class with the same girl. This time, she looked slightly nervous. When we began the laps, I couldn't help but notice that the gargoyle girl wasn't around. I turned back and saw her sinking because of her stone body. Now it was my turn to feel sorry for her. I swam underwater to her and offered her my hand. She looked reluctant, but when she saw how deeper she was sinking, she finally took it and I pulled her forward in the water. While my strength couldn't keep up because of her heavy stone body, I managed to make it enough to pull her back up to the surface.

My right arm was feeling very limp as it felt very sore from the strength I used up. I barely had to climb out of the pool with my left hand. Coach Igor sent me to the bench so that I could rest my arm. While I sat there, bored, I watched the sea monsters dominate the pool with their fast swimming.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see the gargoyle again. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Nope. Go ahead." I said.

"Merci." she replied and sat next to me.

We watched the other students swim in silence, nothing much to say.

"I want to thank you for helping me by pulling me up in the pool." she began.

"It's no problem." I replied. "Just a way to repay you for pointing out my mistake in the Architecture class, even though I still failed because of my idiocy."

"But your arm-" she said, but I just gave her a soft shush.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off until tomorrow. You can be surprised at how a human can get his arm back in action."

She nodded as we continued to watch. After a minute, she began to speak again.

"You are not an idiot."

I knew that she mentioned my statement about architecture class. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw how hard you tried to build your sculpture. You had a brilliant idea, but the way you built it needs to be honed." she explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I scratched my head.

"If you need help next time, do not be afraid to ask." she said.

I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Again with the silence. This time, I broke the silence.

"I'm Matt, by the way."

"I am Rochelle Goyle." she introduced rather formally. "But you can call me Rochelle."

"Sure, Rochelle." I said.

Our conversation was really trivial since it was the only way to interact with each other. She was the Hall Monitor (or hall moanitor) of the school, which was suitable since she had this serious demeanor that was all over her face. Sculpting was her hobby, so it was quite easy for her in architecture class. She hailed from Scaris before she moved to Granite City High until she decided to change schools to Monster High. She also had a boyfriend from her home called Garrott. There were actually funny stories of Garrott's attempts at poetry. It was strange of her complaining about him being anti-pigeon. I know it was a minor argument, but it was odd hearing it from her.

Class was over, which meant that school was over as we got up from the bench.

"It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later." I said my goodbye.

"Oui. Au revoir, Matt." she replied.

* * *

I met up with Cleo and Deuce outside. Me and Deuce listened to Cleo complaining about her sister freeloading around the house since she got fired from her modelling job.

"Who's her sister?" I whispered to Deuce.

"Her name is Nefera, and she's a bit of an uberbitch." was his reply.

I raised an eyebrow at this, but accepted it.

A carriage came up with a group of muscular jackals carrying it. One of them opened up the curtain to reveal who was in there.

The girl's hair was blue and augmented with thick highlights of black and gold. She had tan skin and purple eyes, while a similar gem which looked like Cleo's on her left cheek was orange. She wore a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress was half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress was a blue sash which goes from the left shoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wore a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it, she had a mummy wrapping leg cuff on each leg. Her heels were in the shape of blue king cobras.

Despite her sexiness, I can't help but feel a sense of dread from her.

"Cleo! Hurry up and get your inferior ass in here!" she yelled out. "I have better things to do than wait for you to waste your time around that worthless peasant."

"That's Nefera?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yep." Deuce answered.

Cleo gritted her teeth as glared at Nefera, whose attention turned to me.

"And what do we have here? Another commoner my dear little sister picked up? She really has a penchant for picking up trash."

I would feel insulted, but instead, I felt annoyance. This wasn't the first time I've been insulted by total bitches since my previous school had a fuckton of those. But it was really ear-grating.

"Especially that tacky and ugly mask. Compared to gold, iron really fits the hideousness underneath it."

Cleo was gritting her teeth a bit louder while Deuce looked at me and wondering how I was going to respond. My response was...

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later. Text me if you guys are free from any barbitchuates tomorrow night."

I could see the baffled expression on Nefera's face when she saw me shrug off her insults as I walked off. I heard Cleo giggle while Deuce snorting a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you, normie filth! You get back here this instant!" was all I heard from Nefera. I ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

I got a private message on Faceboo from Cleo, that her trip back home was really funny yet irritating since her sister was ranting about me with childish insults. It was a huge list of insults, which actually got a chuckle out from me.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, I was planning on writing Matt's interaction with Operetta in a music class, but having them meet in the catacombs was a bit more easier. What should Matt do on the next entry and who should he interact with next? As always, same or different.**


	19. Journal Entry 19: Emotional Dramatics

**Friday:**

Mr. Where (who I assumed was Invisi Billy's dad) was Drama class teacher. And he was probably one of the nicest and calmest teachers in the school. We were asked to act out a short monologue, which sounded simple. That was until our scripts were given at random and we had to act out the dialogue while improvising the mood and the mannerisms that weren't even set. Thought after thought, I tried to think of improvisations for the script. However, the script I was given left me baffled at how nonsensical it was.

"Troubled, Mr. Kensington?"

I turned to see Mr. Where right behind me, his small glasses looking right at me.

"Oh. No trouble at all. I'm still figuring out how I can improvise what I can call a mood swing." I told him. He looked at the script and nodded.

"Ah, 'The Loose Model'. Quite a classic." He stated. "There's certainly a lot of improvising you can do."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to act out something as random as this." I replied, scratching my head in puzzlement.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you should read from the beginning until you feel like you can memorize it. Though, we don't have much time until I call you all out to perform each of your monologues."

With that, he left to check on the other students. I began to read and memorize from the beginning, but I couldn't find a sense of creativity. Unless...

Read from the beginning. I looked at the title of the script, which was called 'The Loose Model'. Loose. Like loose cannon. I think that was what Mr. Where was trying to tell me. I had found my improv.

With some of the others finishing their monologues, it was my turn to do mine. I took a deep breath.

"When you're ready, Mr. Kensington." Mr. Where said.

I nod and close my eyes before opening them. "Alright, my first modelling assignment is here." I said with my best British accent with the most excited and cheerful tone. "This is the moment where I show the judges that I can become a model for the ages." I read the script, pretending that it was a list. "First, I have to be calm and collected." I took a deep breath and relaxed. "And now..." I paused. "...I have to walk."

Silence.

"In circles."

Second silence.

I began to tremble with the script being shook before I threw it up in the air in frustration. "OKAY, WELL THAT JUST SUCKS, WHY IN THE NAME OF MAD MAX 3 BEYOND THUNDERDOME WOULD YOU CLASSIFY THIS AS ANYTHING RESEMBLING A MODELLING TOPIC!? That was POINTLESS! HORRIBLE! Will I ever feel accomplished!? I got a pink dress, HIPPIDEE-FUCKING-RAY, let's hope I win this fashion show, eh?" I did a ballerina jump and give the most sinister look my eyes have ever given. "Nyehh..." was what my creepiest snicker sounded like, which creeped the other students out.

I stood up straight, cleared my throat and calmed down. "Phew. I need to remain calm before the show."

"And stop." Mr. Where ordered.

I dropped my act and looked at him.

"That's was actually good. Could use a bit of polishing, but nonetheless good. Try not to move too much. We want the audience to get a good enough focus on the character."

Another good thing about Mr. Where was that he can actually give constructive criticism in a rather professional manner.

After class, I was called by him to stay back for a bit for a chat.

"How would you like to join the drama club?" he offered.

"Me?" I said in mild surprise.

"You have a talent for acting. A gift, if you will. But if you join the drama club, then we will be able to turn that talent into a skill."

"I'm not sure if I'm up for it, Mr. Where." I said.

"I can sense your self-doubt. However, you managed to gain confidence when you were on that stage. Like I said, your monologue was good. But we can make it better. So, how about it?"

"I'll have to think about it. I'm really busy with a lot of things." I answered, before pausing. "Not just busy, but thoughtful of almost everything."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll be holding auditions for a gothic musical called 'The Lost Nightingale'. If you would like to audition, they will held here in the auditorium at the beginning of next month."

I nodded, yet I was unsure if I should go for it or not.

"Well, off you go to your next class." He waved off.

"Oh, right." I said as I went to my next class.

* * *

I remembered that having to write stories in monster literature was just as nerve-wracking as writing stories in normal literature. For this class, we had to write about one monster turning into another species.

"Sounds exciting, huh?"

I looked around and saw that Hoodude guy from Clawd's party. He seemed to be talking to me, or that's what I thought.

Not sure if he really was, I responded with "Uh, yeah. It sure is."

"I wish I could turn into another creature. It would be like having a secret identity like a superhero!" he exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone.

"That's sounds like a dream come true." I muttered, going along with it.

"It sure is! I would like to be a bird, so that I could fly up high right into the sky to feel like I'm on top of the world!" he actually jumped up onto his chair and spread his arms out like a bird.

"Mr. Voodude!" the teacher yelled out.

Hoodude gave a sheepish smile and sat down. "Sorry!"

I looked at him. "That's a huge dream you have there."

"Yeah." He looked at me. "What do you dream of turning into?"

"Uh..." I actually took thought in something so trivial. "An ant?"

"An ant?" he asked with curiosity. "Why an ant?"

"Ants are like underdogs. They're small, yet have a lot of strength to carry stuff like tiny rocks." I explained to him. "Maybe even food from the picnic basket."

"Oh, that sounds cool!" he remarked.

"It does, doesn't it?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Oh, I'm Hoodude!" he offered a handshake. "I saw you at Clawd's party last week."

"I know." I replied and accepted his handshake. "I'm Matt."

"It's so great to meet you, Matt. So what's your story going to be about?" he asked.

"Hmm..." it took a few seconds before I actually found an idea. "It's about a vampire who gets betrayed by his father and brothers after being thrown in a huge pit that transforms him into a wraith." I answered.

"Ooh, so it's a story about betrayal!" He clutched his chest in a rather dramatic manner. "I could never like anyone who would do that. It just hurts inside!"

"Don't get devastated yet. The dad's not the villain." I said.

"Really? Wow. I bet there's gonna be a twist at the end." he commented.

"You bet there is. But I ain't gonna spoil anything." I could see the excitement all over his face. "What about your story?"

"Oh, it's gonna be about a manster who had been in his prison for so long that if he believed in the moon hard enough, he would be able to turn into a swan and break free!"

It sounded absolutely cliche, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He looked like a sensitive person. "Sounds pretty cool."

"Thanks!" he beamed a huge smile, which made me roll my eyes discreetly.

We both got A's. My story was praised for creating complex characters, while Hoodude had a complex style of writing.

"Wow. So the main character was a villain all along! And I actually felt connected to the character." Hoodude exclaimed in wonder.

"Yep." I merely stated.

"We should make a writing collaboration!" he said.

"If I the time, then maybe I could." I replied.

That boy was pretty naive, but at least he had a good head on his shoulders.

* * *

Everyone was busy preparing for the basketball game later, so I had to sit somewhere else. I found a table with one guy sitting there. He had yellow irises, light purple skin and dark purple hair. His ears were pointy and resembled a deer's. He also had white miniature antlers and sported a dark purple goatee.

I think he would be considered to be one of the top three most handsome guys in all of Monster High. No homo. Who were the other two? Well, I would consider Deuce as one of them since he's got an outgoing personality and a body that could make the girls go wild. For third, I think Billy and Clawd would tie for third. I'll update my personal list later if I feel like it's necessary.

I decided to walk up to his table. "Excuse me?"

He turned around with a look on his face. "Hmm?" He looked either curious or distrustful.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked.

He looked around and shook his head.

"Then is it okay if I sit here as well?" I asked again.

He stared at me for a long time, before he finally made his decision.

"Sure."

I nodded in gratitude and sat right opposite him. We sat in silence as I ate my sandwich. However, I paused momentarily when I noticed him staring at me.

"Is there something on my mask?"

His eyes widened when he snapped out of his stare. "Oh, so that was your mask? Just like the Tikis."

"The Tikis?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. The Tikis are a tribe from Skull Shores."

"Huh." That kind of made sense. "Don't tell me that they all wear wooden masks all the time."

"Oh, so do you know them?" he asked in wonder.

My eyebrow was raised even further. "How much I know them kind of varies since I'm probably thinking of a different kind of Tiki monsters."

"There are more Tiki tribes out there?" he asked. It sounded like he was in a big pond. And he was the small fish.

"I guess so." I finally stated.

"Cool." he remarked.

Before I continued to eat, he asked another question.

"How come you wear a mask?"

"It's for my comfort zone. I feel more relaxed with it on." I answered. I should have known that it was that question.

"Well, the Tikis actually wear those masks for traditional reasons."

We continued this talk about masks.

"I actually considered wearing a mask because I thought that no one would associate with me."

"I don't think that's true." I told him, and he smiled.

"I know. Here in Monster High, I feel like I actually belong here."

I sighed. I wish I could feel the same.

"I bet that whether you kept that mask on or not, you'll still be a part of this school." he continued.

I tilted my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that I think that you might be a nice guy despite whatever you are. That's what I learned after I enrolled here."

I could only nod.

"I never got your name. I'm Andy." he offered his handshake. "Frankie said that I should try to make friends around here."

"I'm Matt." I accepted his handshake. "You know Frankie?"

He nodded. "She was actually the first ghoul to befriend me back at Skull Shores."

He began to tell me this story about how this douchebag called Farnum tried to capture Andy by using Frankie as bait. However, they managed to escape from him. It sounded like an epic tale come true. The bell rung as it was time to go.

"It's was nice talking to you, Andy." I said.

"You too, Matt." he replied. "Maybe we can chat again sometime."

"Sure. Just add me on Faceboo."

"Faceboo? What's that?" he asked.

Something tells me that he's got a long way to go in technology.

* * *

After school, I decided to check out the basketball practice today and sat by the bleachers. The team was giving it their all as they were moving around with their passes, shots and free throws. The cheerleading squad were practicing their cheers and acrobatic routines. They can spin around in the air with a lot of agility. Everyone looked like they were giving their all.

After they took their break, I saw Clawdeen walking up to me.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here." she said.

"I've got nothing else to do today." I answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she replied.

I shrugged. "No worries. You guys are really busy, so I wouldn't wanna bother."

"So I heard about what happened yesterday after school." she said.

"Cleo told you?" I questioned, eventhough I knew the answer.

"That as pretty ballsy of you to ignore her sister, Nefera. She would always get under anyone's skin. Or fur."

"She was mildly irritating, though I have to give her props."

"For what?" Clawdeen questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Her tantrums are pretty entertaining." I answered.

She let out a small laugh.

"That's probably the good thing about her." she stated.

"I think anyone could agree on that." I replied.

"So are you coming to watch the game tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. So...maybe." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You better get your ass here." she playfully threatened.

"The chances are pretty since it sounds like a blast." I remarked.

"Oh, you bet it's gonna be. We're gonna smack the floor down against the opposing team."

"Who are you guys playing against?" I asked.

"Willwood High."

...

...

...shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Shit for you indeed, Matt. So who do you want him to interact with on the next entry? As always, same or different.**


	20. Journal Entry 20: Game Reunions

**Saturday:**

The game against Willwood High was pretty awkward for me since a lot of the students that Monster High were playing against were complete assholes. Nonetheless, I decided to go there just to support my friends and school.

Almost everyone was here by the bleachers. They were really showing their spirit for the game by cheering on. The cheerleading squad were doing their routines to get the crowd even more fired up. It definitely worked as the crowd went wild.

The Willwood team had tried to emulate the hype. However, there was some to little success as they weren't loud enough to match Monster High's cheers.

I sat next to Gil and we had a chat about the game.

"We're totally gonna destroy Willwood." he said, getting excited and enthusiastic about the match.

"I'm surprised that you're not playing basketball." I stated.

"Oh, basketball clashes with the swim team schedule after school." he explained. "I had to pick either one, so I decided to pick swimming because it was better suited for my element."

"Well, I guess you made a right decision, huh?" I remarked.

He nodded. "We've won a lot of swimming championships since then." he blushed and placed his hand on his back. "Well, all thanks to Lagoona."

I gave a small chuckle before asking him something. "Hey, does your lifeguard job have any openings?"

"Yeah. We still have many openings."

"Do you think you can put a good word in for me? I need to make some cash."

"Parents making you?" he asked.

"Yep." I lied.

"Sure. I'll let you know later." he finally answered.

"Thanks. You're awesome." I told him and gave him a fist bump.

Monster High was taking the lead from 45-12, with Willwood players getting frustrated with how sucky they were. It was actually pretty laughable at best. I took a small glance at the other team's cheerleaders and saw Cheyenne. She probably had the smoothest and silkiest brunette hair and one of the shiniest smiles. Her blue crystal eyes and her mocha skin really captivated me. When she noticed my glance, she gave this small hidden smile. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the game.

* * *

 _Cheyenne was probably the only girl to give me one of the small moments of kindness, but still didn't have the guts to help me stand up to Parker and his goons. We were actually very close since my years of middle school. It was like a tale of two cities. She was rich yet I was pretty much poor._

 _Heck, she even got to see my face under the mask._

 _Unfortunately, that all changed at the beginning high school. She became this girl that was striving for popularity. She became the queen bee of the school, but still acknowledged me as her best friend. It was pretty cool until I found out that Cheyenne became Parker's girlfriend. And I knew that Parker was an asshole. Everyone did, but no one bothered to say it out loud. I could even hear Cheyenne's clique badmouthing me._

 _Parker and his goons decided to gang up on me to try and teach me a lesson about being close to Cheyenne. I told him that she can decide who she wants to hang out with and he had no right to tell anyone that. The brawl had begun and I was overwhelmed with bruises and cuts. Punch after punch, the goons were knocked out. Parker was the last man standing, but was insistent on fighting me. He tried to punch me, but I dodge and elbowed him in the back. Before I could deliver the final blow..._

 _"Stop!"_

 _I turned to see her, looking really angry. I had realized that I was tricked into looking like the bad guy. She walked up to me and gave me a tight slap to my face (or mask). My face didn't sting that much, but my heart felt stabbed._

 _"I can't believe you would beat up my boyfriend and his friends just because you were jealous that I was dating him!" she yelled. "At first, I thought my friends were being really pushy about you. But I finally realized that they were right all along. It's no wonder you don't have any friends! You're always picking random fights!"_

 _I had realized that she was really blinded by the popularity that she was aspiring for. I couldn't compromise with these kind of people. Ones that said that they were friends with you out of pity. I used to have a crush on her, but what she said that made that crush die slowly like a stillborn. And without any evidence that they started it first, I had to let go._

 _"So what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded._

 _I looked at her with one of my emotionless stares for a few seconds before responding._

 _"I guess we really weren't friends after all." I said._

 _That caught her by surprise, but I pressed on._

 _"You would pick your boyfriend, who is known to be the biggest son-of-a-bitch of this school, over your best friend since middle school. I guess that's not really surprising at how much you've changed."_

 _"C-changed? I'm still the same-" I cut her off._

 _"You and your clique tormented Kendra Patterson until she had to switch schools. You publicly humiliated the Glee club by dumping slime all over them just because they wouldn't allow you to take the lead singer role. Heck, you had your douchebag of a boyfriend beat up Phillip Garth and tie him up to the flagpole when you thought that he was ogling over you when in reality he wanted to borrow your sharpener! Do you see how shallow, judgmental and mean-spirited you've become?!"_

 _I felt my rage die after letting it all out. Cheyenne stared at me in stunned silence as I looked at her._

 _"You could say that I was jealous, but I guess that I was jealous over the wrong girl. I liked the old Cheyenne better."_

 _I walked passed her and stopped by the exit._

 _"I guess this is goodbye. For good."_

 _With that, I left. We never spoken to each other since. She was still dating Parker while I began my loner lifestyle since it was news that I was the huge target of the meatheads. Parker and his goons would still pick fights with me. Despite hearing that Cheyenne had toned down her bullying, I still couldn't look at her. Whenever I would walk through the halls, I had noticed her looking at me. However, I could only turn away. Those words she said had still hurt. The last time that I saw her was at biology class, the day before I left Willwood._

* * *

It was half-time and the teams were huddling for the game plan. It was pretty intense, despite the landslide victory Monster High was getting. I saw Cheyenne by the exit and motioned me to follow her. Curious, I decided to follow her.

* * *

We were in the hallway now and it was quite awkward. She was looking at the floor and I was staring at her.

"So, what do you need me here?" I asked.

She looked up with a meek smile. "It's been a long time we've spoken to each other."

"It's been days, months, hours." I snarked. "I have been busy with other stuff, but I suppose that you don't want to hear that."

She rolled her eyes. "You always know how you make jokes with your sarcasm."

There was that awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

I was startled. "Why?"

"You were right about me. I was really a huge bitch back then. I thought that if I show how ruthless I was, then I would be popular. I was wrong. Instead, I realized that they feared me instead of liking me." she answered. "And I isolated my only friend who was with me when I needed him while believing some jerk who was called my boyfriend. Why did I even like him?"

"You probably thought that it would boost your popularity, he was an athletic powerhouse and rich." I answered bluntly.

"Yeah. I was really stupid." she muttered.

I gave her a look that said 'you think?'.

"I didn't mean what I said about you." she continued.

"And how can I believe that?" I questioned in a skeptical tone.

"You were my best friend since middle school. You would listen to me pour out my feelings, even during my darkest times. It felt like we had a bond that was closer than even any of my friends."

"You mean ones from your clique?" I asked.

She nodded, yet had a look of disdain. "I don't think you could count them as friends. You probably knew that."

"Yep." was all I said.

She sighed softly before giving me a soft hug. "I really missed you."

"It really hurt when you said that." I stated as I returned it, looking back at the entrance of the basketball court.

"I'm sorry..." she said in a weak yet sincere tone.

"I know."

We broke our hug so that she could return to the court to join her fellow cheerleaders.

"Are you still dating Parker?" I asked her.

That stopped her on her tracks. However after a moment of silence, she continued to walk off. I knew what that silence meant.

* * *

I joined my school by the bleachers again. I saw Clawdeen walking towards me.

"Hey, Matt! You really did come here!" she greeted.

"Yep." I said. "Now you don't have to kick my ass now, huh?"

She gave a mock look of thought. "Maybe for now." I rolled my eyes at this. "Hey listen, I need you to do something for the fear squad." she asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

I was standing by a spotlight which aimed at the roof. Apparently, Cleo allowed Clawdeen to take the lead this routine which was really surprising since Cleo always wanted to lead. However, this routine had required a huge amount of agility to get it done. After Willwood finished their routine, Monster High began theirs. It started as a choreographed movement, before they began to form a 2-2-1 pyramid. Clawdeen motioned me to turn on the spotlight and I did. When the light was on the ceiling, Clawdeen gave a huge howl to the air before she sprinted and did a high jump to land on Cleo and Draculaura's hands. The crowd was really buzzing. However, Clawdeen gave a wink to me before leaping off and doing a corkscrew spin.

Realizing what she meant, I ran to her and caught her in my arms. Using as much strength as I could muster, I lifted her up in the air as much as I can.

"Go Monster High!" she yelled out.

The monsters went nuts as they continued to cheer for their team. Our basketball team was rallied enough to destroy them.

I placed Clawdeen back on her feet as she gave me a tight hug. "That was really clawsome!"

"Clawsome? Your corkscrew spin was pretty darn amazing." I told her.

"Thanks to you!" she exclaimed.

"So that spotlight..." I began.

"Was to help enhance my werewolf powers so that I can run faster or jump higher." she finished.

"Smart move." I remarked.

"And thanks for catching me." she added as we broke the hug.

"No problem." I replied. I had noticed from the other side of the court that Cheyenne was giving a small frown.

I got back to my seat at the front with Gil and continued to cheer on. During the match, Jackson was asked to substitute in. His moment of glory was that he made a three point shot and got it in.

"Go Jackson!" I cheered on.

I noticed Parker looking at me, with the deadliest glare I've ever seen from him.

With the game going intense, it was going back and forth with the teams trying to take the ball. Just before Deuce could catch the ball, Parker had smashed it away. However, the ball was aiming at my face.

And I blacked out.

* * *

I tried to get up, yet the dizziness was clouding my vision and surroundings. I could hear some arguing going on and a lot of rioting.

"Matt! Are you alright?!"

I could hear voices calling out for me. They were begging for me to stay awake. However before I could do anything, I was out like a light again.

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office after noticing that the ceiling was white. When I felt my forehead, I could feel the cloth wrapped around it. I realized that they placed it around with me unconscious. I touched the straps of my mask.

It was still tight.

I sighed in relief as my mask was left unopened.

"Matt! You're okay!"

I saw Gil, Lagoona and the cheerleaders by the bedside.

"Of course I am." I groaned.

"That ball really knocked you out cold." Gil stated.

"Tell me something I don't know. So who won?"

Everyone grinned. I knew the answer.

"Of course we won." I finally added.

We all celebrated at the victory. Then I saw Clawd, Deuce and Jackson coming in.

"Dude, you should've seen us whooped these guys back to the pound." Clawd exclaimed.

"Sucks that you couldn't watch the rest of the game." Deuce said.

I shrugged. "You guys won. That's all that mattered, right?"

"Still, the other team's captain was a total jerk." Jackson muttered.

"He called Matt a moron for not getting out of the way and laughed." Clawd growled angrily.

"What?!" the ghouls exclaimed.

"Aren't those the guys from the mall?" Draculaura questioned.

"Yeah. And they aren't finished with." I answered in a grim tone.

"What do we do about them?" Frankie asked.

"Simple. Nothing." I firmly answered.

Everyone looked at me like I grew a second head.

"This is my business and mine only."

"Nu-uh. Anyone who messes with our friends messes with us." Clawdeen stated.

"She's right. We monsters have to stick together." Lagoona added.

"This is normie business." I interrupted. "And I need to do this by myself."

"But-" I cut everyone off with a glare.

"Don't. Interfere." I said with a deadly tone.

I got up to leave the room. "I'll see you guys later."

Before I could leave...

"Then I'll go with you."

I turned to see Jackson looking defiant.

"You said that it's normie business, right? Then let me go with you."

"Jackson, I doubt that you could do anything about this-"

"Do you trust me?" he cut me off.

I gave him a long hard look in his eyes before I answered. "Yes."

"Then let me go with you. And they should also come too."

I looked around everyone, who looked ready.

"Guys, I keep telling you-" I was cut off again.

"It doesn't matter if you're a normie or not. Freaky flaws or whatever. We are your friends and we'll have your back." Frankie said.

Everyone agreed. I kept looking at everyone before I sighed.

"Fine. But we do nothing for now. They'll be leaving our school now."

* * *

We said our goodbyes to each other since they all had things to do. I decided to go home and do my homework. Gil sent me a text that his boss said that I can start tomorrow. Well, at least I got a job.

* * *

 **A/N: That's done! And he's finally got a job! So who should he interact with next? As usual, same or different characters.**


	21. Journal Entry 21: Superstitious Sunday

**Sunday:**

The workplace for my lifeguard job was actually at a public swimming pool. Gil wasn't here because I had to take his shift on Sunday since I was hired to get this job. It was no problem at all. I just have to watch the pool and keep an eye on the patrons.

Wearing my black board shorts (with white secondary colors as side stripes), I just had to sit by the high chair and oversee everything. So far, everything looked fine. I remembered how my hair was tied into a bun. The others would think that I looked ridiculous with my hair like that. I didn't mind, since I blame the length of my hair to look like that.

I was really bored. There was nothing to do but watch. And when I see someone shouting that they're drowning, I know they're just there to grab my attention, which really annoys the crap out of me.

"Hey, Matt!"

I see Howleen in a bikini.

"'Sup, Howleen. What brings you here?" I replied.

"Just here to enjoy the pool with Twlya." she answered.

"Twlya?" I repeat.

"Oh yeah! You should meet her!" she exclaimed before turning around. "Hey, Twyla! Come over here! There's someone you should meet!"

Coming out from the shadows of the parasol was a girl with light purple-blue skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, seemed to swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair was pastel green with blue and purple stripes that reach to her hips, and her eyes were purple-pink.

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you, Twyla." I greet.

She looked at my hand before shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Matt. Howleen's told me you were great on the dance floor."

I turned to Howleen with an eyebrow raised. "You told her about my dancing?"

She shrugged. "Hey, anyone that can emulate Monster Jackson is pretty cool."

Monster Jackson? Are you kidding me? Probably a localization that I might need to check up at a nearby record store.

I turned to Twyla. "You seriously can't believe that, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. So, what brings you to the public pool on a day before school?"

"We decided to chill out before we get stressed with the usual school week." Twyla answered.

"It's gonna be a long week." Howleen groaned.

"Sure is." I added.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" someone shouted.

"Walk it off!" I yelled back.

"Er...shouldn't you help 'em?" Twyla asked with a look of uncertainty.

"Twyla, if someone was drowning, they wouldn't be able to say it." I explained to her, who raised her eyebrow.

Howleen nodded in agreement. "He's got a point."

She sighed. "If you say so."

"I should leave you girls to enjoy your swimming." I told them.

They shrugged and decided to get to the pool. I gotta be honest, they both look pretty cute in bikinis. Seriously, the job must be easy. I came to work here because of money, but the attractive girls were a bonus. Don't judge me, I'm a teenager. We've got hormones.

After a few hours, my shift was over and I had to get off from my duty. I only got a couple of dollars. About 15 or so, but I thought that it was enough. I decided to take a dip in the pool. With nothing else to do, I decided to join Howleen and Twyla. They greeted me with a splash. Nice. It was an all-out splash war as we enjoyed ourselves in the water. I don't think I've had this much fun like this since Clawd's LARP party.

* * *

After I said goodbye to them, I decided to take a stroll in the park so that I could take a fresher. With an hour of walking around, I decided to take a break and sit on a bench. I saw a bench with someone else sitting there.

She was a black werecat with long, pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a white broken-mirror style dress with pink tulle that cascaded down and around it. The tulle was decorated with white sequins and the bodice of the dress had the number 13 in pink glitter, among the broken mirror shards.

She looked absolutely stunning.

I decided to approach her to ask if I could sit there. "Excuse me?" I said in a soft tone, trying not to sound really strange.

She looked at me and had a startled expression. "Y-yes?"

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked her.

She looked at the empty seat beside her. "No. Not at all."

"Then can I please sit here?" I asked again.

She seemed to think about it. "Sure."

I nod in gratitude and sat next to her. The silence was pretty thick as I looked down at my feet.

"I've seen you around before." I heard her say as I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You're the normie that was in Spectra's news article two weeks ago."

I grumbled. Of course it's the normie bachelor. "Sure. That's me."

"Well, you don't sound excited to be noticed."

"I like to be quiet and stay in the crowd so that I can enjoy my life." I replied.

She sighed. "Yeah, I hear you. I try to blend in the crowd, but it's quite hard when you're famous."

I gave her a look. "You're famous? In what industry?"

"Oh, the music industry. I'm a pop star." She tilted her head. "You really don't know me, do you?"

"Well, should I?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad. I'm Catty. It's great to meet someone who sees me as another regular ghoul." she offered a handshake.

"I'm Matt." I shook her hand.

We began to chat about stuff. I was surprised that she knew Invisi Billy and Twyla since she was in the school's Disappearing Club. That's pretty unique. I wondered why other schools didn't have that.

Oh.

Still, it's quite an odd trio.

"They're actually nice monsters. Sure, Billy can be quite a prankster. But he's actually got a kind heart." she said.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

We saw a black cat walking by.

"Aww, it looks so adorable!" she gently grabbed the cat and snuggled it.

"So...13?" I questioned.

"You mean my lucky number?"

"There are actually people that say that 13 is an unlucky number."

"Really?" she looked surprised. "It actually gave me good luck."

Apparently, the unlucky stuff that everyone had to endure is actually good luck for Catty's family. Ironic, isn't it? We talked about superstition and interesting enough, she has this concert ritual. 7 chicken nuggets, 5 apple slices and 1 strawberry shake. Eating that in every two hours. She also wears a piece of glass from a mirror when she performs. I wonder how safe was it since they were sharp. She would also enter and exit the stage through under the ladder.

"You probably think it sounds strange." she said, looking away.

"Well, aren't we all?" I replied. "I mean, you're a werecat that has superstitious beliefs. I wear an iron mask everyday, which is quite strange in human standards. So, I think it's strange. But in a good kind of way."

She turned back and gave a smile.

"I always wondered what you sound like when you sing." I wondered.

"Do you wanna hear me sing?" she asked.

"If that's no trouble at all." I replied.

"Oh, it isn't." she assured before she let the cat down and began to sing.

It was a really soft ballad. She had this nice voice which felt like I was at ease. All my worries would be gone and all I could hear was sweet serenity. After she finished, she looked at me expectantly.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"I think it's safe to say that you have a really beautiful voice." I answered.

She gave a modest smile as her dark face began to brighten in tinted pink.

"Thanks. It's great to hear that from you. Without the support from my family, friends and fans, I wouldn't have made it far in the music industry."

I smiled behind my mask. However, I saw the sky beginning to darken.

"Well, I have to go now." I told her.

She looked at the time on her phone. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late. My driver should be here."

"Want me to walk you to the park entrance?" I offered.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

We walked along the path while chatting. The chat continued as we waited for her driver. Her ride had finally arrived and it was a long white limousine.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Catty said as she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. "Right back at you."

We broke the hug as she went into the limo. "Bye." she said as she waved, the limo driving off.

I waved back and went back home in my minivan. I met a celebrity, yet she was still a normal girl. It was nice talking to the most humble of stars.

* * *

 **A/N: And the third week is over! Who do you want him to interact with next? As always, same or different.**


	22. Journal Entry 22: Another Ghastly Story

**Monday:**

Today was a long and embarrassing day for me. And I'm the reason for that embarrassment.

* * *

I was just minding my business and eating with my friends in the cafeteria, Deuce and Gil.

"So how was your first day on the job?" Gil asked.

"It was okay. Though just staying up on that high chair is absolutely boring." I answered.

"You guys get paid to sit and do nothing? Where can I get that job?" Deuce interjected.

Gil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Was that all you did? No one drowned?"

"Of course not. They were faking it just to annoy me." I said.

Gil frowned, yet decided to let go. "If you say so."

All our phones beeped all of the sudden as I saw everyone take them out. Suddenly, I hear a lot of chattering and some stares directed at me. I swore that I saw some glares from some of the guys. Curious, I checked it out on my phone.

"Matt, I think you should check the Ghostly Gossip." Gil told me.

"So that's where everyone is?" I checked the website and read the article, but what I saw made me drop my jaw.

 **'NORMIE BACHELOR DATES...CATTY NOIR?!'**

There was a photograph of me and Catty hugging from yesterday. The article was about how I was recently been friendzoned from Clawdeen. Then it was about how Catty had a lot of fans and admirers, but never finding true love. Afterwards, Spectra wrote about how me and Catty crossed paths, writing some stuff about how it was fate and destiny that brought us to each other.

How she wrote it looked so convincing that I slammed my face down on the lunch table.

"Dude, nice! You're finally dating someone! And a famous pop star of that!" Deuce congratulated.

"Deuce, you know well enough that this article's a fallacy!" I snapped at him. He put his hands up in surrender, but gave this cheeky grin.

"Can't blame a guy for getting the opportunity to make a joke." he chirped.

"You need to clear this up soon, Matt." Gil interjected. "Catty's fans are very protective, but the male ones are probably the ones you should avoid."

"Especially-" Deuce was cut off my a random voice.

"Matt!" We all saw Heath with a very outraged expression as he marched up to us. "I can't believe that you would do this to us! Especially me!"

"Do what?" I questioned.

"How could you date Catty right behind our backs? I trusted you, but you betrayed me!" his hair began to ignite.

"You better fix this." Gil whispered to me. "We got your back."

"Thanks." I said and nodded in recognition as I sneaked out of the cafeteria while Deuce tried to calm Heath down.

* * *

I walked through the hallway cautiously as I needed to make sure that Catty's fans couldn't spot me. I didn't know who were huge fans of her, so I couldn't really trust anyone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, which made me jump out of my boots as I turned to see who was that. It was Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen, you really scared me." I said, but I noticed that she had a stern glare.

"What is this about you and Catty Noir dating?" she demanded.

"Hey, Spectra writes things that are exaggerating." I reminded her. "I'm still a single guy, the last time I remembered."

"Then how do you explain that photo?" she pointed out.

"That hug was platonic." I deadpanned. "You and your friends do that whenever he greet or say goodbye to each other."

She looked at me rather intensely before she dropped the expression and sighed. "Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't get mad over that."

I tilted my head and looked at her. "Why are you getting mad? We're not even dating."

She scratched her head and turned away for a bit. "I just wanna look out for you. You're my friend, alright? I don't wanna see you get hurt."

I let out a soft breath. "I guess I can't fault you there."

"Matt!"

We turned around and saw Catty running to us.

"The Ghostly Gossip..." she began.

"I know. Spectra wrote an article." I told her.

"We need to find her and fix this." she said.

"Right." I turned to Clawdeen. "We gotta go. I'll see you later."

"I'll cover you." she stated. I nodded to her and left with Catty.

* * *

Me and Catty walked through the catacombs as we went to search for Spectra.

"How did she even get that photo of us? I didn't even see any photographers around us." Catty said, exasperated.

"She's a ghost. It wouldn't be the Ghostly Gossip without her ghost photography." I answered. She chuckled slightly.

"Even at a time like this, you can make sarcastic jokes." she stated.

"I try." I shrugged.

The silence was there.

"Hey, Matt." she began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think that there would be a chance with each other?" she asked.

"Well..." Honestly, I don't think there would be a chance since I don't think she would want to date a human like me. And a slender guy like me. Before I could answer, I noticed that we had arrived. "We're here."

We opened the door to see Spectra typing on her laptop in the air.

"Spectra!" I called out.

She turned to us and floated down to us. "Hi! What can I do for you two?"

"Well, we just wanna clear some stuff up." Catty answered.

Spectra tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Catty aren't dating. At all." I clarified.

"Really? But you two looked so good together!" she exclaimed.

I noticed Catty moving her head away, but my focus was on Spectra. "Trust me. We're still friends."

"Really good friends." Catty added, emphasizing on 'good'.

"I mean, no monster would ever date a human, right? It sounds pretty silly!" I exclaimed. Both Catty and Spectra gave a strange look.

"Ohhh, the friendzone again." Spectra muttered. We both stared at her. "Don't worry then. I'll clear everything by tomorrow!" With that, she disappeared through the walls.

"I swear that Spectra has a lot of free time on her hands." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Catty agreed as we left the catacombs.

* * *

The walk back was as quiet as the walk to Spectra. It was pretty awkward as I looked around.

"You know that's not true."

I turned to Catty, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's not true?" I asked.

"Whether you're a normie or monster, anyone would date you for who you are." she answered.

I still had my doubts. "Well, I think you don't know me as much as you think you do."

She shrugged and smiled. "Then I'll just have to be lucky enough to get to know you."

I wondered what she meant by that. It lingered in my mind until now and I still couldn't figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N: And another entry complete! Now, who do you want Matt to interact with? As usual, same or different characters.**


	23. Journal Entry 23: Brotherly Talk

**Tuesday:**

Of course Spectra would write about the me being friendzoned again.

And now she wrote another dramatic article where our "love" was never meant to be. Then the mood suddenly changed where Catty's love and devotion would belong to the fans while I'm advertised as the once again, 'Normie Bachelor'. I felt like pulling my hair out.

What doesn't even help is that Deuce and Gil were laughing at the news article. Especially when Deuce is patting my back in mock pity.

I saw Catty walking into the classroom. When our eyes met, she immediately turned away while giving a small wave. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged, yet I got mildly irritated by Deuce's friendzone jokes.

* * *

For lunch, I had to quickly finish eating so that I had to join Ghoulia's tutoring session. Apparently, I needed to improve more on my Dead Languages subject since I got some of the dialects wrong. But I wondered how I was supposed to understand Ghoulia's language.

When I got to the library, I saw Ghoulia sitting next to Frankie. Frankie volunteered to translate for Ghoulia so that I could understand some of the words. I was okay with that.

"So, what's the first lesson?"

Ghoulia moaned and pointed to the name of the chapter.

"The Zombie Logs?"

She gave a slow nod.

"We left off at page seventy-four, right?

She shook her head and moaned.

"Page seventy-nine?" I asked again.

She groaned in frustration.

"She said page seventy-seven." Frankie said.

"Thanks, Frankie." I turned to the page, which was pretty much all in the ancient scripture of the zombie language. I could only slam my head on the table.

This was going to be a long session.

* * *

I could barely drag myself to my next class since there was so much translation I needed to remember in my head. While I can understand zombie speak quite a bit more, it feels like there was too much to cram in my head. I could even see how tired Frankie was when she kept on translating for me.

I sat next to Clawd for History of the Undead class. We just chat for a bit, talking about the school sports season.

"This time, it's gonna be an international event. Totally gonna be big!" Clawd exclaimed.

"I've never heard of an international sports season." That was true, since most school sports events were only regional.

"Apparently, the board of directors decided to organize the season so that it'll be a way to bring school relationships together." Clawd explained. "That and we're gonna show the world that Monster High will totally dominate!" I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Since you're the captain of almost every single sports team, how are you gonna manage?" I asked him.

His face fell a bit before it switched to determination. "We'll need everyone in this together. Without them, there wouldn't be a Monster High at all." That was a lot of optimism he had expressed.

"Agreed." I merely stated as I looked outside the window.

"So what's up with you and Clawdeen?" he asked. I looked at him and he had this suspicious look.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"You two have awfully been closer than usual. More than the usual friend." he explained. "Are you two really dating?"

I snorted. "Please. Why would she date a human like me? I'm probably too weak to defend myself. No girl would wanna ask a masked weirdo like myself."

"That's not true bro. And you know it as well." he replied.

"I really doubt that. I mean, look at how scrawny I am. I'm probably skinnier than most guys. Heck, compared to Jackson, he's probably buffer than me."

"Dude, ghouls actually want a guy that'll treat 'em right. Guys that actually think of the ghoul. I mean, look at my relationship with Draculaura. We're still going strong because we think of each other." Clawd said, beaming rather proudly.

"Yeah, you two are a sure fire for best couple of Monster High." I muttered in sarcasm. He seemed to caught on to this and waved it off.

"Still, I don't wanna see guys play with any of my sisters' emotions." he warned.

"Like I said, I doubt that she'll be interested in me." I firmly said.

He sighed. "There are actually some ghouls that were talking about you in some of my other classes."

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It seemed that they have eyes on you." he continued. "Talking about how you're the nice and sensitive guy that they think you are."

"Sensitive? Isn't that Deuce's department?" I snarked.

He rolled his eyes. "You can be surprised that Deuce gives good relationship advice."

"I already am." I remarked.

Cleuce is probably a perfect example of opposites attract, yet I wondered how long it was going.

"Still, they're probably small crushes. They'll get over me soon." I continued.

"You need to believe in yourself that there's a girl out there that likes you." Clawd replied.

"I wish I could." I really do. "So, what sports will there be in the season?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

He knew it as well, but decided to concede.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another journal entry completed. So who do you him to interact with? As usual, same or different.**


	24. Journal Entry 24: School Clubs and Hubs

**Wednesday:**

Possible clubs I could join:  
-Football (I have a knack for it)  
-Dance (I need to feel free)  
-Swim (The water is really refreshing.)  
-Drama (Mr. Where was pretty convincing.)  
-Music (I did play drums)  
-Journalism (I enjoy writing this journal, so I might enjoy writing with integrity)  
-Debate (I could learn about a bigger world view)  
-Art (I have a lot of emotion to let out)  
-Cooking (I wanna cook more than just sandwiches and instant noodles)

Clubs I can't join:  
-Basketball (the balls move too fast)  
-Cheerleading (I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS)  
-Pigskin Toss (compared to everyone's strength, I'm a moving target)  
-Chess (All the members are zombies, so I don't think I can keep up)  
-Disappearing (It's hard to stand out with an iron mask on)  
-Metal Shop (Me and hammers do not go well)  
-Track and Field (Compared to everyone, I'm a baby horse.)  
-Student Council (I have too much on my plate)  
-Photography (finding and making good pictures is tedious for me)

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing big here. As for shipping, that might be in the open until certain circumstances. So who should he interact with next?**


	25. Journal Entry 25: Of Big Ears and Tikis

**Thursday:**

I had lunch with Andy again. I had to teach him more about technology since he was still far off despite living in a modern world like this.

"Wait, so what's the difference between an iCoffin and an Eye-Pod?" Andy asked.

I explained to him that the iCoffin (iPhone) was used as a means of communication while the Eye-Pod (iPod) was used for leisure and entertainment.

Before he could ask something else, something caught his attention.

"Hey, Kipling! Over here!" he called out.

I turned to see a large boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He would've looked human if not for his large ears.

He gave a friendly wave and walked over to sit with us.

"Kipling, this is Matt." Andy introduced me. "Matt, this is Kipling."

Kipling looked shy.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Kipling. I hope we can get along." I greeted while offering a handshake.

He looked at my hand before accepting it.

"Me too. I really hope we can become friends." Kipling said.

Kipling was Farnum's assistant back at Skull Shores. However, he was treated real badly by him and finally decided to leave him. He used to wear a burlap sack over his head to hide his ears, but finally decided to take it off when he realized that Monster High embrace their freaky flaws.

That's quite easy for him since there were also some students with big ears as well.

Suddenly, a group of small tribal creatures came with chants and all. They wore wooden tribal masks.

Those must be Tikis.

"What are they doing here?" Andy asked, puzzled at this.

"Oh, I sent a message to them so that they could come visit Monster High." Kipling answered.

The tikis walked up to us and spoke in some sort of language. Interesting enough, their masks show the expressions they were giving.

"They're looking for Frankie to give her gifts since they practically worship the idols that look like her." Kipling explained.

"You speak their language?" I asked in wonder.

He gave a sheepish smile and nod.

"There are idols of her as well?" I questioned.

This time, it was Andy that answered. "That's my fault. I was the one who carved it out."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Frankie's in the auditorium with the other cheerleaders, so good luck guiding them."

"You're not coming?" Andy asked.

"Trust me. These Tikis need a more familiar guide." I answered.

They left the cafeteria to guide the Tikis to Frankie while many of the other students looked on, leaving me alone at the table. Shrugging, I continued to eat.

Later, I received a text from Draculaura about if I wanted to hang out with them at the mall tomorrow after school. I texted her that I would be there. It was just another day, I guess.

* * *

 **A/N: Another entry has gone by! So whose next? As usual.**


	26. Journal Entry 26: Fangout For Two

**Friday:**

After school, I headed to the mall to meet up with the others. However, I only found Clawdeen right at the mall's fountain.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

She shrugged. "We were supposed to meet up here."

"Well, let's just wait then."

We decided to talk by the water fountain about my new part-time job. She was pretty cool with it, though it was a huge bummer since Frankie's bolts would electrocute anyone in the pool. It'll only be a matter of time before our school gets another field trip.

After half an hour of waiting, Clawdeen got irritated and texted the others. When she got the reply, her frown deepened.

* * *

 _Reasons why they aren't here:_

 _-Lagoona had to meet Gil's parents for dinner. (This could not go well.)_

 _-Ghoulia had to tutor Cleo over at her place. Again. (Does this happen often?)_

 _-Draculaura and Clawd had afterschool stuff to do. (I'm curious as to what they're doing.)_

 _-Frankie had volunteered for a community center around town with Jackson helping. (I didn't even know that there was one!)_

 _-Holt had a gig at a nightclub. (However, he lied about his age to get it.)_

 _-Deuce had to meet some relatives from outside town. (Poor yet lucky guy.)_

 _-Abbey's situation was the same as Ghoulia's. She had to tutor Heath. (I'm guessing Heath and Cleo share one common trait: laziness.)_

* * *

That left me and Clawdeen left. With us already at the mall, we decided to go hang out there.

First, we decided to go shopping for Clawdeen's outfits. For the casual wear, she looked pretty cute in many of the outfits. She looked absolutely stunning in swim wear, bikinis and swimsuits showed off her nice curves.

* * *

It was my turn as I had to try on some outfits. I was hesitant, but she allowed me to pick the outfits. At one point, she wolf whistled at one black and neon blue outfit I donned.

We agreed to pay for our own outfits, though I felt like I needed to be more cautious with my money. We carried our own shopping bags but I offered to carry some extras, to which she graciously accepted.

* * *

Next, we decided to eat at this bistro called Monstro Bistro. The waiters were very polite and the food was pretty darn good. The owner, whose name was Goreseppi, was an orc in his senior years. Very awesome guy. He told us a lot of stories about how he had a lot of exciting dates with his late wife. I could feel the flush underneath my mask as we insisted that we were here to dine as good friends, though I saw a small gleam in his eye.

* * *

Finally, we went to see a comedy film at the cinema. It was so hilarious that the audience was filled with loud laughter. Me and Clawdeen weren't spared from the contagiousness. After leaving the theatre, we would reenact the funniest moments of the movie.

* * *

When it was getting late, I decided to walk Clawdeen home. On the way, we discussed about Mr. Where's upcoming musical 'The Lost Nightingale'.

"From what I heard, it's going to be different compared to the previous productions."

"How so?" I asked.

"Mr. Where said that's despite the number of songs, the play is gonna have a darker atmosphere. Like it's pretty heavy stuff."

Now, I'm actually considering auditioning for 'The Lost Nightingale'. It does not sound like any wholesome production.

"You should try out." Clawdeen said.

"I don't really know..." I trailed off.

"Aw, come on. Everyone's going to try out!" she added.

"That means huge competition." I countered.

"Just pick a supporting role." she retorted. "Not many monsters go for the supporting role."

I sighed. "Fine. Only because I wanted to."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and chuckled while I crossed my arms and grumbled.

When we got to her house, I walked her to her doorstep and we shared a friendly goodbye as I left. I turned back to see her entering her house before I left as well.

Despite it just being us in the hang out, we had a lot of fun.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends another entry. Who should he interact with next? As usual.**


	27. Journal Entry 27: Pool Polarity

**Saturday:**

I had to take my shift today since Gil called in sick, though even I knew what had went down last night. Dinner with the parents would be hell.

As usual, I got bored since there was nothing problematic. Even the screaming "drowners" couldn't help me lift up my excitement. Luckily, I brought a chocolate bar from the vendor before work. With no one looking, I unwrapped it and threw the chocolate bar like an Olympic javelin thrower.

The small chocolate bar landed in the pool and sunk like a brick. It wasn't long before all the monsters in the pool noticed something brown before they all ran out screaming. I was satisfied with my handiwork. Billy would be proud.

"Ahem!"

I turned to see Lagoona with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Hey, Lagoona." I greeted.

"Don't hey me! How could you do that to the water?" she demanded. Crap, I forgot that she was a water creature.

"Look, I'll clean it later. This was actually a great opportunity to pass by." I assured her, but her frown did not change.

"I'm still not happy that you did that." she muttered.

I got off the high chair and ruffle her hair as I went to get the net. "Don't worry, Goonie. I promise you that I won't do it again."

She sighed. "You better."

"So what brings you here?" I asked, beginning to fish out for the sunken chocolate bar.

"I'm here to teach the little critters to swim." she answered.

"Oh yeah. Your part-time job?"

She nodded. "I know what you're thinking. They might be a little bit of trouble but once you get the time to know them, it'll be easier for them to work with."

"I was actually thinking of how much I wasted a good chocolate bar." I snarked. I got a slap on the arm. "In all serious, I guess they're not so bad if you don't provoke them."

"Yeah." Then she looked like she had realized something. "Sorry I had to bail out on you guys yesterday. I had to go to Gil's house for dinner with his parents."

"How did that go?" I asked, though I knew what the answer was. I was proven right when her face turned into a frown.

"It was really awful. Gil's parents were still prejudiced against my folk. It didn't help that when Gil tried to step in, the situation got worse!"

"What happened then?"

"It was an all-out shouting war between me and his parents! It's like they don't wanna change, still stuck with their traditional beliefs!"

I had never seen her this stressed before. She seemed pretty relaxed and calm, yet Gil's parents really had ticked her off like a time bomb. I could only shrug.

"One thing's for sure, Gil still loves you. I guess that matters." I told her.

"Yeah, but how long can this really go on for? He's almost wrapped around their tentacles." she questioned before she took a deep breath.

"I really don't know, but have faith in him." I muttered as I finally caught out the chocolate.

She sighed and looked off. "I still do have faith in him. It's how strong it is I'm worried about."

Before I answered a couple of small monsters came up to her. Those must be the kids she was teaching.

"I'll see you later, Matt." Lagoona said as she was dragged by the kids to the kiddie pool. I waved back as I placed the net back and sit back up.

* * *

 **A/N: Entry completed! Why is it short? Because like I said, journal entries vary. Who do you want him to interact with next? You know the usual.**


	28. Journal Entry 28: It's Just A Musical!

**Sunday:**

All I ever did was check my Faceboo. And what do you know? Clawdeen was right. There was a lot of buzz about Mr. Where's latest play. The previous plays they've ever done only consisted of romance, comedy or drama. I don't think they've ever done a tragedy musical. Heck, almost everyone wanted to try out for the lead roles.

The only one who isn't auditioning was Invisi Billy, since he actually wanted to work behind-the-scenes with the technical stuff. He said that it was the easiest job that he's had fun from.

What baffles me is that they're getting excited over a play that was supposed to begin auditions at the beginning of next month.

* * *

 **A/N: Extremely short. So who do you want Matt to interact with next? As always, the same or different characters.**


	29. Journal Entry 29: The Runaway Book

**Monday:**

I've never felt so worn out in my entire life.

* * *

I met up with Clawdeen by her locker as we talked about the International School Sports Season. She was going to be a part of the football team (not the pigskin toss) since she was as athletic as her brother. I guess that it was a werewolf thing.

Just when the bell rang, Clawdeen said goodbye and left. However, I noticed a book lying on the ground. It had Clawdeen's name on in. I picked it up and tried to call her, but she was already gone while the crowd was big. Deciding to hold on to it until I see her again, I kept it in my backpack and went on to my class.

* * *

While I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Loser's lecture, I decided to check out Clawdeen's book out of morbid curiosity. It was actually a sketchbook. A sketchbook of her fashion designs. I was really impressed at how expressive and stylish they were. I saw how much work and effort she had put into this. She really had a knack for this. When I closed the book, I saw a small photograph of Clawdeen, Clawd and Howleen together. It must have been there for sentimental value. My resolve to return the sketchbook was stronger.

With that, I placed it back in my backpack. For the next thirty minutes, we saw Mr. Loser continuing to drone on until he finally began to snore. I looked around the classroom. Everyone was either bored or taking a nap on the desk. However, something had caught my attention.

Clawdeen's sketchbook was alive.

It was alive and kicking.

It was leaving the classroom.

Realizing that it was leaving, I took my backpack and ran out of the classroom. I turned around to see where it went. On my right, it was moving around the corner of the hallway.

For the rest of the day, I had no choice but to skip classes.

* * *

 _The places I had trailed the book:_

 _-The belltower. (How can a book grip on ropes?!)_

 _-The art classroom. (Paint splattered all over the floor while it used sculptures as my obstacles.)_

 _-Gym. (I got pelted by dodgeballs.)_

 _-The mad science classroom. (The book pushed every single beaker down which had me take cover outside the classroom. When the smoke was heavy, the book slipped under my legs.)_

 _-The biteology classroom. (It pushed off a jar of frogs, which caused them to be released. I had to make sure that I don't step on any of them.)_

 _-Cafeteria. (The book was all over the place as it leaped on every table. I did the stupidest thing by running and jumping on each table.)_

 _-The auditorium. (I may have accidentally ran over the cheerleading pyramid. I gave one quick apology before running off to get the book.)_

 _-The library. (It was pretty difficult, since the book managed to blend in with the shelves.)_

 _-Janitor's closet. (I thought that it was the easiest place to capture it. I was wrong when it was rampant all over the supplies. Buckets and brooms fell all over me.)_

 _-The catacombs. (The second hardest place since there we so many paths.)_

* * *

When I got the book, I found myself in Bloodgood's office. When she heard about the commotion, I had detention after school. First time for everything, I guess.

I was the only person in detention, though the teacher didn't seem to care. Using this, I checked my phone and found out that I had several unanswered texts from Clawdeen.

 **'What was that just now? Why were you running around school?'**

I wasn't sure if I should answer it so that I wouldn't have her worry. However after all I've been through today, I decided to come clean.

 _'Your sketchbook was running around.'_

She didn't reply. She probably thought that I was being an idiot.

* * *

When I left the school, I saw Clawdeen waiting for me. She had this neutral expression. I gave a small wave, which did nothing to change her expression.

"I have your sketchbook." I began as I took it out before handing it to her. She turned the pages to check if there was anything missing. "It dropped out on the floor when you needed to leave for class."

There was a moment of silence before she finally spoke.

"Thanks." she said, her face turning into a smile. "You've gotten into trouble just to get my sketchbook and I'm grateful for that."

"Anything for a friend." I replied, nodding as we decided to walk home.

"I forgot to mention that my book is alive because of how much I've drawn in it." she said.

"Well, I guess that there was so many expressive designs that it came to life." I replied.

She nodded. "I actually want to manage my own fashion empire when I grow up. It's a really huge passion."

"I can see that. I can see how much work you've put it." I said. "They're really beautiful designs."

I swore I saw pink on her face. "Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N: That's another entry completed! So who do you want him to interact with next? As usual, same or different. However, after the 30th entry, that may be the last time since I decided to give random interactions. Feel free to leave suggestions on what these interactions should be like.**


	30. Journal Entry 30: A Handpicked Model

**Tuesday:**

I was asked by Bloodgood to come into her office.

"Tomorrow we will be having a monthly school activity for the entire school to participate." she said. "We will be holding scavenger hunts, team sports games and various contests for anybody that could catch the interests of any certain student. One of them will be an art competition."

"I see." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"In our previous competition, Heath Burns had won the contest by the judges on accident since he was the model."

My eyes stared in disbelief.

She noticed that as well. "I know. I was surprised as well. However, I have personally discussed with your art teacher about choosing a model that is willing to cooperate with the artists. Someone that has the appeal to the eyes of many."

"So...you're asking me to scout?" I asked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We've already found the model."

"Who?" I was curious until I saw her pointing at me.

...

...

...

...what?

So I was going to be a model for tomorrow's art contest. I shuddered as to what I would imagine.

* * *

 _Cons:_

 _-I might have to take my mask off._

 _-The girls might talk about how I'm too scrawny to date them._

 _-I might have to go nude._

 _-The guys may laugh at me._

 _-I'll be posing for the entire period._

 _Pros:_

 _-There are no classes tomorrow._

* * *

This was probably gonna suck for me.

* * *

 **A/N: An interesting day tomorrow. As of now, characters I choose to interact will be random. However, you can make suggestions as to what kind of interactions he can have.**


	31. Journal Entry 31: Fun Day

Wednesday:

Today was really long day, with the school activities going on.

* * *

When I got to the auditorium, everyone was there. It's like they knew that the monthly school activity is here.

With so many students all over the seats, I had nowhere to sit. However, when I was about to take the seat at the back, someone grabbed onto my shoulder. I saw that it was the art teacher.

* * *

I had to change and get ready to pose for the art competition. At least I was allowed to keep the mask on, though I had to let my hair down. Unfortunately, I had to wear a loincloth.

Just a loincloth.

I went behind the curtains in the art studio as I had to wait for the art teacher and the other students to come here.

"And ladies, this will be your muse." the teacher announced. Wait, ladies?

When the curtain unfolded, I was revealed.

I saw Robecca, Abbey, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Skelita and a girl I didn't recognize.

She had white fur, and shoulder-length, wavy purple hair with pink streaks. She had bright blue, catlike eyes and a purple catlike nose, along with short ears and a tail. She also had a beauty mark below her left eye.

She wore a white, pink, blue, and purple striped tee shirt with princess sleeves. Her two-tiered layered skirt had a fitted top layer in black with a pattern of abstract paint blotches. The second layer's pattern matched her shirt. Her shoes were pale purple yarn secured at the ankle with a rosette. At the back of the heel there was a small bow detail. The platforms of her shoes were molded to look like pastel crayons and paintbrushes. She wore a Scarisian (or Parisan) scarf tied around her neck, with swirling spiderweb / rot-iron pattern, and a pair of large smoky quartz sunglasses sat atop her head.

There was really something alluring about this werecat.

I could see the states of shock or disbelief on their faces (though Abbey looked ver indifferent to it). I felt more embarrassed than that normie bachelor article. I could only turn my face away.

All they had to do was make a painting or sculpture of me.

It was hard to really stay in a pose since they would be staring at me while doing work. I just continued to stare at the wall while my face continued to steam. Why did I accept this?

"Err, Matt?"

I turned to look at Skelita, who looked a bit red. In fact, she and Clawdeen's faces looked flushed. Even the werecat had tinted pink on her. Robecca had steam coming from her. I guess it's because I'm partially naked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please turn your head a bit to the left?" Skelita asked in a tone that was softer than usual.

"Uh, sure." I stuttered as I did as she asked.

One hand across my chest and the other at my thigh with my legs slightly crossed by the shin area. That was the pose I was going for.

I was probably thinking to myself, they're probably laughing in their heads of how I was probably more skinnier than most guys. Hey, it's not my fault that I have an odd metabolism.

In an hour, everyone was done when a trio of skeletons called the Skullastic Superintendents had arrived to judge their work. I wasn't sure who did what since I didn't look while posing. I didn't hear them announce the winner since I sped off to change into my clothes.

* * *

Second period was replaced with a friendly sports team contest. While not the athletic kind, it was what you would see in a team building camp. Tug of war, apple bobbing, piggyback pushdown and so much more. However, we had to be shuffled in teams of ten.

We had to do a roulette to see who we would be the other nine members that we would be teaming up with.

I was in team 7.

* * *

 _List of members of Team 7:_

 _-Andy Beast_

 _-Venus McFlytrap_

 _-Holt Hyde_

 _-Draculaura_

 _-Ghoulia Yelps_

 _-Meowlody_

 _-Sloman Mortavich_

 _-Neighthan Rot_

 _-Sirena Von Boo_

 _-Matthew Kensington_

* * *

The reactions were varied. Some were happy, some were sad and others were angry.

Holt gave me a wild handshake and a strong bro hug.

"Dude, it's been a long time since last fanged out!" Holt exclaimed. Fang out? Really?

"Yeah." I merely said and nodded.

"Sorry about bailing out on Friday. Had to help out at the community center with Frankie. I think that counts as a date!" His face was full of glee.

"Ye-" I stopped and stared at him. "I thought that you said that you had a gig at a nightclub."

I saw him freeze with his eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. I did that right after volunteering at the center."

Before I could question him further, Sirena glomped onto me with a bearhug, Neighthan walking behind her.

"Matty! Isn't this great? We're teammates!" she squealed with excitement. I looked at Neighthan, who gave a sheepish shrug.

"Y-yeah, it sure is." I managed to let out almost suffocating.

"Uh, Sirena? I think you're giving him a bit too much of hugging." Neighthan told her, trying to get her to let.

"Oops. Sorry!" she broke away, blushing from embarrassment. I waved off and shrugged, though I still tried to get some air.

I saw Holt approach Neighthan. I thought that there would be tension.

"'Sup dude! Name's Holt!" he introduced himself while offering a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Neighthan. Nice to meet you, fellow teammate." Neighthan greeted and accepted it.

Since they don't know each other, they probably don't know about each other's affection for Frankie.

Speaking of which...

"Where's Jackson?" I asked Holt. He had this strange expression on his face.

"He's...not here in school." he answered.

"So he's absent?" I asked.

"Yep. He's really missing out." he said.

"Wow. That sucks."

"Ah, he'll get over it." Holt waved off. I noticed Draculaura giving an uneasy expression behind him.

I noticed that Ghoulia was busy speaking to Slo Mo.

"Hey, Matt."

I turned to see Andy and greeted him with a handshake.

"Andy. Great to see you on the team."

He smiled. "Thanks. I won't let you guys down."

I nodded and turned around to see one of the twins, Meowlody. She looked at me with a glare and hissed.

"Relax, wonder twin. We'll be working together."

She growled and turned away. She must've been mad about the catnip.

Not my fault that they're jerks.

I looked to see Draculaura looking really sad. Deciding to comfort her, I walked over.

"Hey, Draculaura." I said.

She turned to me.

"Hey, Matt." she said, sounding quite sad.

"What's made you sad?" I asked.

"I'm not sad. It's just that Clawd is in the other team. I'll be competing against my boyfriend."

"Well, can't you see him at lunch?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but he's very competitive when it comes to these competitions."

I ruffled her hair. "Don't think so negatively. It's only a monthly contest. I have faith that he won't go on a warpath on his fellow classmates."

She gave a playful frown and slapped my arm before she smiled. "You're right. Clawd likes everyone in this school."

I nod in agreement as we went back to our group.

"So how come your didn't tell us that you have such a slender figure?" she instantly asked.

I buried my masked face in my hands. "I didn't think you'd remember something so trivial."

She tapped her chin. "It actually kind of is. It's actually strange since most guys in Monster High are either muscular, stocky or buff. You're as slender as a ghoul."

"Metabolism, probably." I mumbled.

"I think it's very unique since it fits your gentle and sensitive personality." she remarked.

"Gentle? I'm far from gentle." I replied. "And isn't sensitive Clawd's department?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I keep hearing from ghouls that you're actually really nice to them. They're really right on the mark."

I groaned lightly. It was just common courtesy.

"You know, monsters will be wondering what's under the mask when they step into the art studio." she added.

I sighed. It was quite inevitable soon.

"I'll just leave the imagination to them. For now, I enjoy the comfort of my mask." I replied.

She pouted. This was probably another attempt to unmask me. "Really? Are you sure you don't want to give us a peek?"

"It's staying on."

"Maybe a little?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With a cute cherry on top?"

"Cuteness won't work on me."

"Aww..."

I ruffled her hair as we already were back with our group. I saw Venus talking to Andy.

"Venus!" I called out and waved to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Matt, you're on our team as well?"

I nodded. Her smile went wider.

"That's great! We're really going to team up together!"

"Yes, we are." I replied.

"I heard that you posed nude in the art competition." she stated.

I froze up and felt my face heat up behind the mask. "Not completely. I wore a loincloth." I stated.

"Oh..." she sounded...disappointed?

"Who told you? I didn't see you in the contest, so you wouldn't have known." I asked, feeling shaky.

She looked red and sheepish as she turned. "Robecca told me about it."

That honestly didn't help calm my nerves down.

"She got third place in the contest if you didn't know."

"Oh." I muttered. Now I wondered who was second and first. "So who got first and second?" I asked.

"I don't know about second, but Catrine won the contest." Was Catrine the werecat? Probably.

"I see." I said as we continued to look at the other groups. "So how is your plant doing?"

She brightened up even more. "Oh, she's doing really great! I could show you how alive and healthy it is."

"Well, maybe when we're both free." I suggested.

She nodded in earnest.

* * *

For the contests, we had to choose an amount of representatives for our teams.

* * *

 _List of contests:_

 _-Tug of war: We finished 4th since Andy and surprisingly Slo Mo, were actually pretty strong._

 _-Chugging: 4th. Holt could definitely chug that milk down. Unfortunately, he was done by the 7th jug._

 _-Chicken fight: 3rd. I saw Andy's look of disdain when he had to carry the vicious Meowlody._

 _-Charades: 2nd. Draculaura made a lot of correct guesses, but some of them were wrong. Luckily, Ghoulia had backed her up._

 _-Wink murder: With a huge amount of students (each team had 10 students!), we had to choose four representatives. We got 1st since Neighthan managed to get the most winks without getting caught._

 _-Wild goose chasing: Each goose had numbers of our teams on their collars. Me and Venus represented. We ended up 5th since we accidentally collided with each other in some instances._

* * *

Despite all the competition there was, I think it's safe to say that we really enjoyed ourselves.

* * *

For lunch, I decided to eat outdoors since...there's a first time for everything. It was a hash brown and an apple.

I decided to eat with Manny since we decided to talk about his relationship his Iris.

"I don't know. Are you sure that I should sing to her?" he questioned.

"Crappy or not, you're singing your heart out." I told him. "Though, you might wanna try doing it at night."

"Gotcha." he nodded.

"So I noticed Meowlody giving you frowning glances. Is there something I should know?"

I could see the meekness on his face. "Well..."

Out of the sudden, I saw Heath coming up to us. "Hey, bros! Didn't see you here!"

I think Manny looked relieved, though this was definitely not a conversation that should be with a third party present.

While they were having their own conversation about having a huge amount of nitro in the fuel tank in order to make a car faster, I noticed the same werecat girl from the art contest sitting afar. She looked like she was sketching something. When both of our eyes met, she slowly buried herself in her sketchbook. I realized that she was sketching me. Out of courtesy, I decided to sit there while listening to Manny and Heath's silly conversation.

I noticed that she was done. So, I decided to approach her. "I'll see you guys later." I told the guys. They seemed to engaged in their conversation. Sitting next to her, I looked over to see the sketch. It was really accurate to my anatomy and almost a splitting image. The background was different though. It looked like I was sitting on a stairway to the afterlife above.

"This is really nice."

She smiled as she was finishing up details. "Merci."

"You're from...Scaris?" I asked, not sure if I should say Paris.

"Oui. I came to Monster High to enjoy the fresh new experience. So far, I really have."

"That's good to hear." I nodded. "I heard that you won the art contest."

"Oui." she blushed from modesty. "You were a real challenge to draw."

"Sorry. I don't suppose that you drew guys with slim figures before, have you?"

She nodded. "Though, I think it is safe to say that it's one of my best pieces of work."

"Your best?" Thank goodness I still wore my mask. Or else she would've seen how flushed I was.

"Oui. You as my muse helped me create a background from my imagination."

"How?" I asked.

"Your slender yet elegant body helped me paint something wonderful and beautiful on the canvas."

I could feel my face getting hotter. "You're speaking from an artist's perspective, right?"

She giggled at the tone of my voice. "Of course. I'm glad you're not taking this way over your head."

"I'm a guy of many thoughts."

"I bet you are." she remarked. The bell rang as we had to leave.

"Au revoir, Matt. It was fun speaking to you." she said.

"Right back at you, Catrine." I replied as we waved each other goodbye.

* * *

All of the groups met up at the auditorium. This time, it was the big scavenger hunt. We had to find several items all over the school. On the count of three, it became a huge race. I didn't remember what the riddles were, but I listed down the items and the places we had to find.

* * *

Location: Courtyard

Item: Scarab Necklace

There were scarab necklaces in each tree. They didn't saw which one we had to get. All the rules ever said you need to at least get one to continue. We had to get ours from the cherry blossom tree I planted.

"There are still petals." I muttered as I placed my hand on the tree.

"Two weeks and it's still beautiful." Venus said, walking right behind me. "As long as there are monsters that still care for it, it will continue to live."

I looked at her with a forlorn glance. "I've been neglecting it, haven't I?"

"You have, but it isn't really your fault. There were so many other plants that I had to take care of as well." she sighed.

"Maybe we can visit it once a week." I suggested.

She smiled. "That's definitely a great idea."

We discussed about what day we should pick. Monday was a really busy day. Venus had an environmental club meeting going on Wednesday.

"Matt! Venus! We got it! Let's go!" Holt called out. Venus and I nodded at each other as we went back to our group.

* * *

Location: Library

Item: Leprechaun Coin

Each coin was in several random books in between several random pages. We all agreed to check each isle, though it was really tedious. Me and Neighthan decided to check together.

"So have you already asked her out?" I asked Neighthan.

He sighed. "No. Frankie said that she was busy with volunteering to help out the community center."

"That really sucks." I remarked.

He nodded glumly, but had gained a determined expression on his face. "But I'm gonna do it this time. I'm gonna ask her out."

"Good luck then."

There was silence as we checked the books. Finally, he spoke up.

"So how are you doing with your family?" he asked.

I was surprised that he asked about my family.

"They're still overseas." I lied.

"Right." he said in a skeptical voice.

"I kept writing to them. They said that they'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"Eh, give it a few days or so."

"Do you think you could invite me to your place then? Just to chill out." he asked. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" Man, was he a persistent fellow.

"My parents aren't too friendly with visitors." I lied. They're probably the nicest and most generous people in my life.

"Oh. Well, maybe when you're free?" he asked.

"I'll see if I'm able to." I said.

"Guys, we found the coin. Let's go." Draculaura whispered from the other side of the bookshelf but was shushed by the librarian. "Sorry!"

* * *

Location: Sports field

Item: Platinum ring

Having to find a small ring in a huge field of grass was really tedious and frustrating. It was like finding a four leaf clover.

I had no choice but to find it with Meowlody, though there was tension between us. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"So, how come you like to cause trouble for Cleo and her gang?" I asked.

She gave this scowl and didn't answer. So, the ice was solid once again before I heard her.

"Toralei's idea. I just like to help bring the mischief to anyone."

"So it's a hobby to you?"

She gave a smirk. "It takes an idiot to know that."

I furrowed my brow but decided to let that slide. It sounded like banter.

"Still, it would've been interesting for you to fang out with us. The look on their faces would've been worth it."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming."

She snorted. We continued to search for the ring.

"That was a really douchey thing of you do to us." she began.

"What is?" I asked.

"You throwing that plant at us." she clarified in a snarky tone.

"You push me, I push back harder." I retorted.

"Well played then." she remarked, sounding quite impressed.

I shook my head. "So what's up with you and Manny?"

Meowlody gave me a glare. "What's it to you, normie breath?"

I raised my eyebrow. "For instance, you keep having glances at him for several instances."

She hissed. "I don't need to tell you."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. Though it's kinda hard for me not to notice since you were pretty distracted."

The silence was thicker than before until she gave a sigh.

"We had a small fling together. Nothing too serious."

"So, I guessed it stopped after he started dating Iris?" She nodded begrudgingly. "What's the problem, then?"

She hissed. "You don't get it, do you? After it ended, I felt something about that one-eyed klutz. I feel like I wanna take Manny away and claim him as my own."

"So...you're jealous?" I questioned. She looked bewildered before she growled.

"O-of course not! I'm not jealous!" I could here the stuttering in her outrage.

"I'll believe you for now. Though I can say that it's natural to get jealous." I said.

"I'm not!" she insisted. I shrugged and continued to look for the ring.

After another long period of silence, she broke it again.

"What should I do?" I knew that question was directed at me. "Toralei doesn't care while me and Purrsephone doesn't really have a clue in romance."

"Try dating other guys then. If that'll get your mind off him." I suggested. "Maybe you might get in a serious relationship."

She scoffed. "I highly doubt that." Then she grinned. "How about-"

I knew what she was going to say. "No."

She frowned. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"You are not stealing someone else's boyfriend."

She snickered. "Thanks for giving me another idea. But no. I'm saying that I wanna date you."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Me?"

"What? You think I was referring to the door? Of course you, you moron."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hurling insults isn't really winning any brownie points from me. Besides, I don't think my friends would be lukewarm about me dating one of their enemies."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because we like to cause trouble doesn't make us evil. Besides..." her face slowly went close up to my mask. "...they don't have to know."

I gently move her away. "That's fine and all, but why me?"

She shrugged. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"It was but I don't really like the idea of being used."

"Oh, come on. It'll be thrilling. Besides, I've heard of some disgustingly, sweet things about you, Captain Sensitive." Oh, good lord.

"You really are like Toralei, huh?" I remarked.

She gave a grin. "What can I say? We're like sisters."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I highly doubt that I'm not the kind of guy you're looking for."

She lost that grin and had a frown. "Fine then." she stood up and went to search on the other side of the field. "Besides, you'll be surprised at what kind of guys I like."

I stared at her as she walked away. What was that supposed to mean? Coming from girls like her, it was a mystery to me. I'll find out next time. I continued to search for the ring until Andy found it.

* * *

Location: Auditorium

Item: Dark Green Envelope

We search under the recliners, but there was not much avail. There were like a fuckton of seats in the auditorium as we tried to find it. However, something caught my eye.

There was an envelope!

Up...in...the rafters.

Shit.

Using my lack of common sense, I climbed up the ladder of the rafters and tried to slowly try to get it. It took about two minutes to get it. Just when I grabbed on to it, I lost my footing and fell over the rafters while screaming "SHIT!"

"Matt!" My team called out in horror.

I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact. However, just when I thought that I was about to get splattered to the ground, I didn't feel anything. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw Sirena holding onto my while floating.

"Silly Matt! You could've asked me to get the envelope for you."

When she said that, I realized that she was a ghost mermaid. A **GHOST** mermaid that could float.

I felt like an idiot.

She gently placed me on the ground with my feet, though I slumped to the ground.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"No problem!" she replied cheerfully. "Let's check the envelope now!"

I opened the letter and it said that we had to go to Bloodgood's office.

"Guys, we have to go to Bloodgood's office. Pronto." I told them as I got up.

* * *

For my reckless stunt, I got a reprimanding from Draculaura, Venus, Ghoulia and Neighthan. However, Holt was praising me for being a 'badass'.

"Seriously! You're like a freaky ninja up there! That was pretty groovy!" he exclaimed.

There's a fine line between badassery and stupidity. And I had to learn the hard way.

The walk was pretty casual. Draculaura and Holt were chatting, Neighthan, Andy and Venus were getting along, Slo Mo and Ghoulia were communicating with zombie speak while Meowlody was on her phone, probably texting to the rest of the werecat trio.

I was chatting with Sirena, who decided to engage in random conversation about something about seagulls with chicken wings.

"Do you think they would be able to still fly in the sky?" she wondered.

"Sirena, I doubt that they wouldn't be able to fly that high since chickens usually limit themselves in mid-air." I told her.

Later, it went on about if centaurs were able to perform cartwheels.

"Seriously, I wonder how they can do front flips?"

"I don't think that's biologically possible unless they're a mutant."

"Mutants...like hybrids?"

I thought about it. "There's a chance."

She squealed in glee. "Maybe Avea can do a front flip!"

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"She has wings that can make her fly! So she can do flips in the air!"

I don't think that's how it works.

For some reason, it was really fun talking to Sirena. She definitely knew how to make conversation, though rather inadvertently since she probably doesn't know that she talks a lot. I don't really mind, though. She was really cute and funny.

"Maybe one day, I'll find something really cool when I travel all over the world." she said, like she wanted that dream to come true.

"So you want to be an archaeologist then?"

"Yup! Gonna find cool artifacts and show the world how clawsome they look!"

"Maybe you could find an ancient statue of how amazing I am?" I joked.

She didn't seem to get it. "There is?" she gasped in amazement. "We could travel all over the world and find it! We'll call it, The Matty Phatty!"

I snorted in laughter.

* * *

When we got to the office, our team was actually the first to arrive. She had announced that we won. While there wasn't really much of a prize, it was really fun.

On the downside though, the art contest paintings and sculptures will be displayed all around school. Nice.

I'm really tired now. My hand is quite cramped and it's about 2 AM. Gotta stop here and get some shut eye.

* * *

 **A/N: And another entry finished! So, any suggestions as to what kind of interactions or events there should be?**


	32. Journal Entry 32: Calm Calamity

**Thursday:**

Everyone saw the artwork all over school. To my dismay, they had recognized me as the focus. In my mind, one part of me was screaming "Are you fucking serious?!". However, the other part was complimenting these pieces. Because they really did an excellent job on their work.

Catrine drew me in a background that could look like the Elysium fields with what looked like ethereal wings. It was actually so beautiful that I didn't believe that it was supposed to look like me.

I had to wear the hoodie that I wore on my first day here. Students were asking me if my body was really that skinny or not. Then they would try to feel my muscles (if I had any). Rotter had to shoo them off me so that he could get class started (which made me grateful of him).

One of the stupidest questions were about if I was really a girl, when it's obvious I sounded like a guy. What the fuck?

* * *

It was lunch time and I decided to eat outside. Heck, this time, it was to get away from it all.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I looked to see Jinafire with a worried look on her face.

"Are you one of those hecklers?" I grumbled.

She shook her head with a small smile as she sat opposite of me.

"I'm starting to regret making that choice of posing for that contest." I mumbled.

"I thought that those paintings and sculptures of you looked really nice." she commented.

"That doesn't really help the fact that everyone is stressing me out with stupid curiosity."

"They'll all forget it tomorrow."

"Yeah, but now I'm pretty much annoyed at how much I've gone through. Whenever I get poked, prodded or asked a really stupid question, I just snap at them."

Jinafire began to think of something. "How about I help you calm down?"

"How?" I questioned. "How can you possibly help calm me down?"

She smiled. "Hold on to my hand and close your eyes."

I look at her. "I don't like where this is going."

"Trust me."

In hesitation, I held her hand and closed my eyes.

"Now, take a deep breath and let it out."

I held a deep long breath before letting it out.

It was actually working. I felt calmer and relaxed. It was like a tranquil place where I could feel the blissful silence as the wind took me to lively heights. Just when I was going to be at my absolute best...

"Hey, Matt!"

I felt the glass shatter as Heath approached us.

"Are you and Jin going steady? Oh, man! This is big!"

A...B...C...D...E...F...G...

"Matty and Jinny sitting in a tree!"

1...2...3...4...5...

"K-I-S-S-I-N-Ow!"

I don't know who smashed him since my eyes were closed, but I was thankful of them. I decided to open them and see Jinafire with a look of anger towards Heath. She was looking rather red on her face. Can't blame her. I'd look embarrassed too if someone placed me in the tree kissing song.

Then again, I don't think female monsters would date me.

"Whoa, hey! I was just kidding-please no-not my good-looking face-ACK!"

Never have I seen Jinafire give someone in what the British say "a jolly good thrashing".

I think my stress deteriorated, but my embarrassment had taken the rise.

* * *

 **A/N: That's another one down! Leave more suggestions as to what interactions and events should happen.**


	33. Journal Entry 33: Paranormal Paranoia

**Friday:**

Clawdeen wanted to ask me something in the hallway. It sounded very important, but she looked like she was struggling with the words. Just before she could let it out finally, someone called out Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen, we have a serious emergency!" Draculaura alerted.

"What's the problem, ghoul?" Clawdeen asked, her attention shifted with a concerned look.

"It's Cleo! She is having one of her paranoid episodes about Deuce again!" the vampire exclaimed.

Clawdeen's eyes widened while my head tilted in confusion.

"How bad could it be?" I wondered.

"You don't understand. Whenever she gets paranoid, it could lead to a huge misunderstanding between Deuce and another ghoul!" Clawdeen explained.

"Wow, that's bad." was all I could say. Poor choice.

"You think?!" she yelled. Draculaura cut in between us.

"We have to hurry!" she reminded.

Clawdeen looked conflicted. "Alright." she said before she followed Draculaura.

I didn't really see them much for the rest of the day. The situation must've been really bad. I haven't heard much from the girls, but the guys were really trying to cheer Deuce up. I sounded like a douche, but I wasn't part of it. I could've been, but I wasn't as close as the others since this was my first month in Monster High.

I wondered what Clawdeen's question was. It sounded really important.

* * *

 **A/N: So any suggestions you guys have for events, villains, interactions, story arcs or so?**


	34. Journal Entry 34: No Homo

**Saturday:**

Nothing really happening at my job. Just only a few monsters screaming for help.

Nobody picked up my calls or texts. Seems the problem was even more tense.

I did make up a list of top 5 attractive mansters in school, while I was really bored.

No homo at all.

* * *

 _Top 5 Most Desirable Guys in Monster High (in my opinion):_

 _1\. Deuce Gorgon (No argument here. Handsome, outgoing, friendly and relaxed.)_

 _2\. Invisi Billy (Despite his pranks getting on my nerves, he's actually a sensitive guy that doesn't seem to mind helping others.)_

 _3\. Gil Webber (Very cool and relaxed, he seems to be quite submissive to his parents.)_

 _4\. Clawd Wolf (He's a really smart and athletic guy that gives brotherly love to anyone, but his feral tendencies can be a bit of a turn-off to most girls.)_

 _5\. Jackson Jekyll (Underneath that dorky exterior, he's actually a very nice and sensitive guy. Unfortunately, he seems to be a bit of a worrywart.)_

* * *

Heath, Holt and Manny would've made it to the list, but they have a lot of points deducted. Heath for insensitivity, Holt for careless recklessness and Manny with extreme aggression.

* * *

 **A/N: I've got nothing. Leave suggestions as to events, interactions or villains.**


	35. Journal Entry 35: Pet Peeves

**Sunday:**

I found a pet. Actually, make that two.

When I was walking back home from work, something had peeked right in the corner of my eye. A small box. And an opened one at that. With my curiosity kicking in, I decided to see what was in the box.

I could hear a pair of voices coming from the box.

"Could someone take us home?" one voice said, sounding rather sweetly cute.

"It's no use, Mimi. The pet stores now these days aren't giving away animals that talk." another voice replied, also having that cuteness but mixing in a bit of cynicism. "I mean, who would not want a pet that can talk?"

"Do you think we would be able to find an owner soon, Kiki?" the one called Mimi asked.

I heard Kiki letting out a small sigh. "I hope so, Mimi. I hope so."

When they saw me, they looked startled.

They were small little creatures that were the size of plush dolls. Both of them looked like humans, but had cat ears, paws and a tail. One had black hair (or fur?) and the other was white haired with some dirt blonde spots.

"Gah! Who and what are you?!" the white-haired creature exclaimed. Remembering it's voice, I assumed that this was Kiki.

"Hello. I'm Matt the human." I introduced myself.

"A human? I never heard of or seen them before." the black-haired one, who I assumed was Mimi, replied.

"Well this means I'm the first, huh?" I asked. Mimi nodded. "So who and what are you two?" I asked, knowing the name part, but not the species.

"I'm Kiki. This is Mimi." Kiki introduced as Mimi gave a smile and wave. "And to answer your question on what we are, we're Nukos."

I raised my eyebrow. "Nukos?"

Kiki nodded. "Yep. Cat-like hominidae."

That's quite a rare thing to find considering that they're just fiction. Then again, I'm living in a school where fictional monsters are real.

"Anyway, despite the mixed genetics, we lean more towards cats since we have their senses."

"Really? So you're like werecats?" I asked. Kiki scoffed.

"If you wanna make that comparison, then go ahead." Kiki said in a rather bitter tone.

I looked at Mimi.

"Kiki doesn't like to be compared to werecats." Mimi explained.

"I mean, come on! Werecats are more sneakier and cunning while nukos are more delicate and friendly...!" Kiki had continued this boasted rant for a two minutes. Once Kiki finished ranting, I decided to speak.

"So...you're looking for an owner, huh?" I asked. Both of them sighed.

"Yeah. Lately, there hasn't been any luck." Mimi said.

"Nowadays, pet owners are looking for the cutest pets so that they can decorate them in frilly outfits." Kiki said before glaring at me. "You know, if you humans or monsters hadn't been so picky on choosing pets, then what's the point in even having them in the first place?! They would always abandon them when they find them hard to train or would always trade them in for the latest trends!"

Once again, Kiki began ranting about owners and how careless they are. I looked at Mimi for an explanation.

"Kiki was placed in a clearance sale for convenience." Mimi explained again.

"So if you're gonna own a pet, then you better make sure you take care of it with all you got!" Kiki concluded.

Suddenly, I felt the drizzle coming down on us.

"Uh oh. We better find a place for shade." Kiki said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Matt." Mimi said.

Before they could leave, I used both my arms to grab them both.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kiki asked.

"Rather than move around, I'm going to take you both home." I told them.

A few seconds of silence pass before they exclaimed.

"What?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking long with the chapter. Stuff happened. So, yeah. He gets a pet. Not only that, there will be a new adventure arc with an old villain. Like most Monster High movie specials, there's always a group that comes along for the ride. Just like Final Fantasy. So who do you think should be in Matt's party? I'm thinking of 4 other protagonists.**

 **As for the Nukos...yep. They're from a manga. This meeting is parallel to the first chapter of the manga. Sorry if I'm being unoriginal.**


	36. Journal Entry 36: The Audition

**Monday:**

Today was the audition. As such, I had decided to play the role as the royal advisor.

Everyone else was auditioning for the male and female leads. Some even tried for roles of the supporting cast. Thank goodness I was looking for the minor part.

I faced the small audience and looked around. Venus was sitting next to Mr. Where since she was helping him with the list of students who tried out. She gave me a small wave. I noticed Billy backstage, who was preparing the special effects.

We were told to improvise our acts so that Mr. Where could fit which role we could take. Since I wanted to be the advisor, I decided to act like one. I remember reading those fantasy novels in the library. With that, I began.

"Your highness, your young prince has arrived. Shall I escort him inside? Or do you need me to turn him away?" I moved to the other direction. "I know that you're a busy man, but this is your son. Your only flesh and blood." I pretended to hear the reply and gasp. "My lord! You shouldn't say such things! This young man will become the future of the kingdom! He should be love and cherished, not feared and scorned!"

I wondered if this was really a gothic play.

I widened my eyes and gave a small bow. "Very well, your highness." I turned my heel and leave the stage.

I peeked from the curtains to see Mr. Where giving me his evaluation on his clipboard before I slowly walk back out.

"Thank you, Matthew. One question, how is your singing voice?" Mr. Where asked.

I shrugged.

"Why not give it a shot?" he suggested.

"Sure, I guess." I cleared my throat and slowly moved my mask up before I began.

 _"Do re mi fa so la ti dooooo!"_

I quickly covered my mouth as I realized that my singing voice was strangely melodic. Venus looked shocked while Mr. Where sat motionless, clipboard in hand. He arranged his spectacles and wrote down something.

"That is all, Matthew. Come back to the auditorium on Friday to check the list." Mr. Where said. I nodded as I left the auditorium, bewildered at my own voice.

* * *

I sat with the gang for lunch. I was surprised that Cleo and Deuce had already reconciled. Then again, they're probably the most popular couple in school.

Apparently, this happens more often than it usually does.

I told them that I finally found a pet. Well, two pets to be exact.

Immediately, the discussion was quite deep, yet sounds quite casual at the same time. To my lack of surprise, they haven't heard of a Nuko before. Ghoulia hasn't even heard of them before.

"So, how did the audition go?" Clawdeen asked me.

I sighed. Of course she would remember.

"It could've been better." I said.

"Yeah. The lead roles are always the hardest to get." she said. Damn, I forgot to tell her that I was auditioning for a minor role.

"Aren't you auditioning?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be a piece of cake." she answered, determination in her voice.

"Oh, please. Don't get too confident." Cleo interjected. "No one can match the star presence of a de Nile!"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "You wanna start something, Cleo?"

"Of course not. After all, you won't be able to finish it." she smirked before these two got into a glaring competition.

I looked at Frankie for an explanation.

"They both fought for a leading role in one of the older productions. Draculaura won."

That just raised more questions.

"Oh, I was just giving them their lines before Mr. Where had cast me in." the little vampire said in a modest tone that made her smile sheepishly.

I shook my head as Clawdeen and Cleo continued to go at it. I noticed something outside.

"What's that statue?" I asked.

Everyone noticed my gaze.

"That's Von Hellscream." Clawdeen answered.

"The asshole that turned the school upside down?" I asked. She nodded. "I expected a more intimidating look. Not some animal poacher."

"Believe us when we tell you that his actions make up for it." Frankie told me. I could see glares from Clawd and Draculaura aiming at that statue.

"You know, for a human encased in stone, he'd probably be dead right now." I remarked.

Deuce shook his head. "Gorgon magic can vary. The glare I gave him made him stuck in time."

"So he can't age or die?" I asked. He nodded rather grimly. "That must really suck."

"Agree with you there, bro. But those are the repercussions that a gorgon makes." Deuce told me.

I continued to look at the statue for a quite a bit. However, I noticed some small cracks appearing. I thought it was my imagination, so I shook my head and continued to converse with the others.

"Still, I don't really get this little feud between vampires and werewolves. I never got its history between them." I said.

"Well, it's quite a lengthy explanation. So you might as well as Ghoulia on that or go to the library." Clawdeen replied.

Ghoulia gave a low moan.

"So what was this about 'werepride'?" I asked.

"Oh, vampire and werewolf students had these groups when they were at war with each other." Frankie told me.

"But why 'werepride'?" I questioned. It sounded really weird. "I mean, 'were' is somewhat a synonym of 'man'. So it's pretty much 'manpride'."

Deuce gave a laugh at this. He probably knew that it sounded really stupid.

Clawdeen shrugged. "Don't ask me. Howleen was the one who made up the name."

"I actually thought that 'wolfpride' sounded cool. Has a ring to it." Clawd said.

Draculaura rolled her eyes. "Too bad for you, nobody is waging war with each other."

That was actually a good thing. If there was a full-blown monster war with each other, humans would become the first casualties. And me and Jackson would be utterly screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: Still trying to get my mojo back. A new adventure means a party of protagonists. Who do you think should be the four party members Matt should be with?**


	37. Journal Entry 37: Crackatoa

**Tuesday:**

Classes were really dull as usual. I think I preferred to stay to watch the auditions, which are really entertaining to say the least.

When I looked outside the window, something had thrown me off-guard. There were even more cracks on the Von Hellscream statue. I'm pretty sure right now that most of the students and faculty have noticed it. Then again, it's just me.

Everyone was probably more focused on the auditions. So, I decided to step off for a bit unless things got way serious.

And the fact that I had to get more food for Kiki and Mimi from the grocery store. Seriously, all they ever want to eat is fish.

I think I would have to let them roam free independently if they're bored.

* * *

 **A/N: Short one, but I think you get it.**


	38. Journal Entry 38: Tense

**Wednesday:**

Today shit hit the fan. Figuratively.

When I got to school, there was a huge crowd forming. Curiously, I decided to go check it out. As I passed each student, they seemed to have horrified looks on their faces. While slowly to merge my way through, I found Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen?" I called out.

She turned towards me. Her eyes filled with worry. "Matt. You need to see this."

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Look." She pointed to where everyone was looking.

A statue was broken, like it was hatched as an egg. There were stone limbs on the ground but they seemed to crumble like shells. All there was left is the statue's pedestal.

"Van Hellscream's out. But who would do this? Who would let a supremacist go?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "It can be anybody. We just have to look out for him."

For the rest of the day, everyone was tense. Students were whispering or chattering with worry. Teachers looked quite alarmed. It seemed that this Van Hellscream guy was a huge threat. Most tense were Clawd, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Howleen and Romulus. Heck, I think that I noticed Bram and Gory giving nervous looks.

I hung out with Jackson at lunch as we talked about what was going on. He was as worried as the other students. I can't really blame him. I asked him what this guy was.

"A normie."

That stoppe me cold. I could feel everything surrounding me stop to a screeching halt like a truck. So he was a human and began this quest of insanity? I'm actually scared as well. Scared that someone of the same kind as me had this fanatical belief that monsters were to be exterminated while humans are superior.

I really want to find this guy and put him to justice.

I have to stop writing now. I need to put Kiki and Mimi to bed, though I doubt that I would be having sweet dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Really short one, but journal entries vary in length. So who should be in Matt's adventure party?**


	39. Journal Entry 39: Driven By Drama

**Thursday:**

Everyone was still tense from yesterday. There's still investigations taking place. The school gargoyles were still roaming around the hallways in search of clues. Especially Rochelle, who was like the hall monitor of the school. She was really getting really determined to solve this

Everyone at lunch were making theories as to what Van Hellscream was planning. Some said that he's going out for revenge by eliminating one of us, others said that there was going to be a huge riot incitement. Heath said that Van Hellscream created a super mutant called the 'Van Hellscreaminator' to destroy the school and turn everyone as his slaves.

In mutual agreement, we brushed off Heath's ridiculous assumption.

However despite all this, this entire situation hasn't deterred Mr. Where since auditions had ended yesterday.

In fact, Mr. Where was still looking over his papers to pick the roles. I heard that I was actually a huge consideration for one of the roles. I just hope that I get a minor role. Or at least get left out of the cut.

Wishful thinking there, buddy.

Something told me that the list might break some of everyone's thoughts. Even at my own expense.

I feel like that there's a deity out there that's tipping the scales of my fortune.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. So who do you think should be in his adventure party?**


	40. Journal Entry 40: The Cast List

**Friday:**

 _Cast List:_

 _ **Lead roles:**_

 _Meredeath, the nightingale-Venus McFlytrap_

 _Anancio, the prince-Deuce Gorgon_

 _Goredelia, the maid-Frankie Stein_

 _Dynus, the nobleman's son-Kieran Valentine_

 _Dethro, the musician-Holt Hyde_

 _Hellena, the princess-Robecca Steam_

 _Horrus, the jester-Heath Burns_

 _Mournie, the marionette-Catty Noir_

 _Goredon, the sorcerer-Neighthan Rot_

 ** _Supporting roles:_**

 _The Night Mother-Matthew Kensington_

 _The King-Clawd Wolf_

 _The Queen-Cleo de Nile_

 _The Nobleman-Bram Devein_

 _The Nobleman's Wife-Gory Fangtell_

 _The Puppeteer-Hoodude Voodude_

 ** _Minor roles:_**

 _The Royal Advisor-Cy Clops_

 _The Messenger-Jackson Jekyll_

 _The Cook-Romulus_

 _Servants, Maids and Royal Guards-Dance Club_

 ** _Backstage roles:_**

 _Director-Invisi Where_

 _Screenwriter-Spectra Vondergeist_

 _SFX-Invisi Billy_

 _Costumes-Clawdeen Wolf, Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras_

 _Make-Up Artist-Viperine Gorgon_

 _Backgrounds-Catrine DeMew_

 _Music-Music Club_

* * *

Why am I being cast to a female role?


	41. Journal Entry 41: Faceboo Boos

**Saturday:**

Faceboo was quite a buzz, considering the fact that the cast and crew list was quite huge. Here's how the chat went.

* * *

 _Draculaura: Congrats to Venus for getting the lead role! ( **92 likes** )_

 _Venus: Thanks, it was no big deal._

 _Draculaura: No big deal?! You're the star in one of Mr. Where's most hyped plays!_

 _Cleo: Not to sound rude, but I think I should've gotten the part. I mean, being cast as a mother of your boyfriend's character is just so...wrong! ( **5 likes** )_

 _Clawdeen: Lol, and people think that our family is incestuous. ( **16 likes** )_

 _Matthew: Holy dooley, there are rumors like that?_

 _Clawdeen: Just around the corner. It's quite annoying._

 _Deuce: Cleo, babe. It's just a play. Nothing weird-ish is gonna happen._

 _Cleo: But Deucey-poo~ it feels like the ancient times. ( **54 likes** )_

 _Heath: Deucey-poo?! LMAO ( **43 likes** )_

* * *

There was so much hilarity going on, though they were quite harsh on this guy called Valentine. Haven't heard of him before. Apparently from what I've been told by Frankie, the dude was sucking the love out of innocent girls before delivering heartbreak. Heck, he even tried it on Draculaura.

Now that's one jackass I would stand up to.

The worst part is that I'm going to be working with him. God knows what's gonna happen.

Now, I'm not being fair. Maybe I should get to know my castmates more since I'll be working with them.

Who knows? Maybe I'll like it?

I hope…


	42. Journal Entry 42: A Day With Nukos

**Sunday:**

Nothing really happened today, so I decided to spend time with Kiki and Mimi. I took them to the park in order to relax. We had a couple of sandwiches and I fed them milk. When we got back, I gave them a bubble bath before I had my own shower. I cooked fish for dinner since they seemed to enjoy it. Afterwards, we played a game of tic-tac-toe. Then I put them to bed.

And now I'm writing this entry.

I wish that my home life was as interesting as my school life.

I need to do my homework now.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still at a roadblock. On the plus side, I have ideas for Monster High OC-centric stories, along with Ever After High OC-centric stories. These are kind of stories that I have in mind that I might do. Both stories apply.**

 **A. A story that takes place in the episodes with the OC POV.**

 **B. A what-if story where the OC is dating the girls (both canonically single AND taken) in an AU.**

 **This OC is a new character. Different species and personality. Same for the EAH story. Tell me if you guys might want me to write them. If you do want me to, tell me which order of priority I should do.**


	43. Author's Note

**A/N: For Ever After High fans out there who like Royal Knight Chronicles, I have just uploaded a new Ever After High oneshot spinoff called Christmas Guardian. Check it out.**

 **For those who still enjoy Monster High, I'll be writing two separate stories in the Monster High series. One is an AU where it's a retelling of all the seasons and the other is a series of oneshots where my OC dates several ghouls. However, the latter would require voting.**

 **Speaking of OCs, I'll be making one for these new stories. I'll upload the bio on the front page.**

 **Have a good one.**


End file.
